Friends till the end
by hinata'sfan77
Summary: "When friendship comes to an end who would you trust? Your enemy or the one who broke your heart?" Hinata mentions her feelings to Naruto but how will he respond? Please read and review! M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Now she always looks at me that way**

You know when a boy and a girl that have been best friends forever some how fall in love and live happily ever after? Well that's not what happens with me and my best friend for 16 years at the moment. His name is Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

"I some how...fell in love with you." Naruto just stared at me, and then

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha oh, Hinata, you really got me there I thought you were for real."

_I couldn't believe he said that. _Hinata thought to her self. "Naruto..."

"Huh? What's wrong,Hinata?" He looked confused.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT TO ME!" I was crying. "NARUTO DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS FOR ME TO SAY THAT?" _I was screaming and crying. He saw me crying and screaming at him._ Hinata thought to her self.

"Hey Hinata, calm down. It's just, I don't see you like that. I think of you as a little sister."

_Man, I think she hates me now._ (_Ding Dong Ding Dong_) "That's the bell, come on let's go to school." The way she looked at me. Made me feel like I hurt her. "Hinata... come on, or else we'll-"

"Naruto... I..." I couldn't control my body, it just decided to move on it's own now.

"Hinata, school's this way!"

I found myself walking the opposite direction, away from the school, then I couldn't stop my words. "I hate you Naruto. I HATE YOU!" I thought he was going to say something back to me. Before I could let that happen, I ran away from him.

"Hinata, wait, where are you going? Come back! Hinata?" I felt terrible. I ran after her. The faster I ran, the farther away she was. Suddenly, she took a sharp turn and disappeared in her house.

"Hinata, Hinata, open the door right now! Come on, we need to talk. Hinata."

"Stop that yelling and banging this instant, Naruto." I turned around. Right behind me was Hinata's older cousin.

"Neji! Boy I'm glad to see you, I came to see Hinata." Neji glared at Naruto, then looked at Hinata's door and tried opening it. He let go of the door and turned around.

"What did you do?" He growled. "Hinata's door is locked, she only locks it when she's been upset, so what did you do to her? What did you say to her?" Neji took a step towards Naruto.

"Whoa, Neji, all I did was ask her whats wrong!" _He's gonna hit me, he's gonna hit me. He thought. _Naruto stepped back and put his hands in front of him like a shield.

"Neji!" Out of nowhere comes Neji's girlfriend.

"Tenten, thank God your here. Oh not to be rude or anything but, CONTROL YOUR BOYFRIEND WILL YA!"

"Naruto, if you keep this up I'll make sure squad 7 is no longer a three man squad." _Man, this kid is annoying._Tenten thought._  
_

_"_Would you really do that to me,Tenten? I though we had something special."

"**What is he talking about,Tenten?**" Neji asked, now glaring at Naruto"

**NARUTO, DO YOU REALLY WANT TO END UP SLEEPING IN A COFFIN WITH OUT EVER WAKING UP AGAIN, FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE?**" Tenten threaten.

"No." _I better stop talking before these two kill me. _Naruto thought.

"Enough, this is a total waste of time for us. We need to head to school. Let's go Tenten." Neji and Tenten both past by Naruto and head out the front door. Neji was half way out of the door, but he stopped before he took another step, turned his attention towards Naruto and said. " I plain to have a serious talk to with you when schools out for the summer." Neji said then left.

* * *

"Hey Naruto, have you seen Hinata? She said she'll help me take Akamaru a bath" Naruto looked up and saw one of his closes friends, Kiba.

"Why would you need anybody's help taking a dog a bath. It's so simple to do." Naruto and Kiba both turned around and saw Ino.

"Hey Naruto, check it out it's the **FAT AND THE FURIOUS**." Everyone was laughing at Ino now.

"Kiba, you asshole. I'll get you back for that, and I'm not fat!"

_Whoa,Ino looks even more scary. Note to self never call Ino, wait scratch that, any girl fat. _Kiba though to his self

"Yeah. Why can't you do it by your self Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"It's tough." "How?" Ino asked. "Because one moment he's there, and the next he's gone when he hears that water hoes took me and my mom **FOUR** hours to find him."

"Where was he hiding at?" sitting next to Naruto was Sakura and Saskue.

"Under my bed."

"It took you four hours to find a big dog and he ends up being under the bed. Your really lame Kiba you know that? Why didn't you use your nose to sniff him out?" Saskue asked.

"Oh, shut up Saskue! Look at you, sitting there acting cool. But really... your an loser." Kiba yelled

"Miss Hinata, you are 20 minutes late to my class, this is unlike you. Especially on the last day of school, your always the first one here even before the teachers." Iruka sensai said.

"I'm sorry Iruka sensai, it wont happen again." said Hinata.

"That's good, the only seat left open is right next to Naruto. So have a seat."

I turned around and Hinata was just looking at me with a sad glare.

"Hinata hurry up and sit down before Iruka sensai makes us stay after school." Kiba whispered.

I didn't argue. So I just sat quietly next to Naruto and gave him the saddest look for a couple of seconds and then glared at him for the whole class period.

"Class dismissed. Have a great summer every one." Iruka sensai said.

"Hey! Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

I heard him yelling my name. Then the next second he grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Hinata what's wrong why are you acting like this?"

I yanked my arm away from him and said,_"_Now you'll now how it fill's when your heart is broken. So why don't you piss off and die because our friendship just did today." I walk off and left Naruto in the hallway, alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously:

"Class dismissed. Have a great summer every one." Iruka sensai said.

"Hey! Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

I heard him yelling my name. Then the next second he grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Hinata what's wrong why are you acting like this?"

I yanked my arm away from him and said,_"_Now you'll now how it feel's when your heart is broken. So why don't you piss off and die because our friendship just did today." I walk off and left Naruto in the hallway, alone.

* * *

**Why can't we still be friends?**

"Naruto! Hey! Naruto didn't you hear me calling for you?" I turned around and there was Sakura and Saskue."Huh? Hey, Naruto are you ok?"

"Leave him alone Sakura. The baby looks like he's about to cry. Only weaklings cry." Saskue said.

"Saskue! Shut the fuck up! You don't even know what happen just now!" Naruto grabbed Saskue shirt collar and then punched him in the face. then Saskue went flying down the hall.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura yelled. Sakura turned to see if Saskue is alright, but he was because he got up really fast and punched Naruto through the wall and the boy started going at it. "Saskue, Naruto stop it! Cut it out Naruto! Saskue I said stop!" Sakura was now screaming at them.

" Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight" everyone was yelling that at the two boys.

"Saskue, Naruto! Guys! Yo, guys! Cut it out! Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, help me out here!" Kiba ordered.

"Lee, help me grab Naruto!" Neji said.

Before any of the guys could stop them Kakashi came and threw both Naruto and Saskue to the wall.

"What the hell are you two doing? It's the last day of school and now you decide to turn on each other!" Kakashi yelled.

" Naruto started it." Saskue pointed out.

"Yeah I did and I'm gonna finish it." Naruto got up, jump in Saskue's direction and threw two hard kicks in his face and stomach.

"Shadow possession jutsu" Shikamaru said. Naruto looked in Shikamaru's direction and yelled

" Shikamaru? Why did you stop me from kicking his ass?"

"Naruto cool it. If your angry you shouldn't be picking fights so you can feel better." Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru release the jutsu now." Shikamaru gave Kakashi a confuse look. "It's all right. Naruto wont do anything to cause harm for now." Kakashi smiled at Shikamaru, then he released the jutsu.

* * *

" You." Naruto turned around and saw Neji.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked giving Neji a _Go to hell look_.

" Remember what I said this morning?"

_Flash back_

_" I plain to have a serious talk to with you when schools out for the summer."_

_End of flash back_

"Yeah, I remember." Naruto looked down to the floor and said "She really hates me now doesn't she?"

Neji sighed. "I don't know. Every time I saw her she would turn and run away from me."

" Yeah I even tried talking to her but she glared at me then walked away." Tenten said coming up next to Neji and giving him a french kiss.

_'Eww, that's so disgusting. I hope Saskue and Sakura don't do that,'_ Naruto thought to himself.

Neji and Tenten stopped kissing and then went back to the problem. "Naruto just go to the house and talk to Hinata so you two can sort things out." Neji said.

"Wait! Where will you be then?" Naruto asked.

" That Naruto is none of your business." Tenten said smiling at Neji.

"Let me guess. You two are going to a hotel to have alone time all night, right?"

Neji and Tenten both blushed and said "** NO NARUTO. WERE GOING ON A DATE!**"

" Sorry, that's the only thing that will pop in my head when you say it's none of my business. Well I'm off. You guys have a _NICE _night."

"Get lost, Naruto." Tenten yelled. Naruto was out of the door with in a second. After Naruto left Neji and Tenten looked at each other. "I know where we can find a five star hotel." Tenten said.

" I know what's better that a boring date." Neji teased back.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Neji and Tenten ran out of the school giggling.

* * *

I was in front of her house standing on the front porch. I hesitated when I tried ringing the door bell, but before I was about to the door swung open and right in front of me was Hinata's Father.

"Excuse me for bothering you sir, but may I please speak to Hinata? It's important." Naruto said looking Hinata's father in the eyes.

" She's in her room. Good luck trying to get in there, she wont let anyone see her." Hinata's father said and walked away allowing Naruto to enter.

* * *

_" What's wrong with me? Why wont everyone leave me alone? Can't they see I don't want anyone to see me?" _Hinata thought to herself.

(knock, knock, knock, knock) "Hinata can you hear me? It's me Naruto."

(Gasp) _"Naruto? What is he doing here?" _Hinata thought to herself.

"Hinata, please open the door, we need to talk." There was no response. "Hinata let me in now." Still no response. "Hinata open this door right now!"

"Go away, Naruto"

_"About time she answered back."_ Naruto thought to his self. "No I'm not leaving until we sort this out!"

"It's already been sorted out! So leave me alone and stay out of my life!"

"Hinata I'm not leaving until you come out"

"Arg!"

I heard the door being unlocked and a second later I saw Hinata.

"You see me, now go home."

The door was half way closed. I made it in her room because I jumped.

"Naruto get out of my-"

Naruto jumped on me, making us crash hard on my bed. He then covered my mouth and said, " We need to talk. I'm not getting off you because, I now your gonna hurt me then throw me out of your house."

"Ih moo won geh yho hand oh mah hace, I'm goa bide ih."

"What?" Hinata then open her mouth wide and bit Naruto's hand real hard. Naruto yelled in pain and clenched both his hands to his chest. "Ow! What was that for?"

"I told you If you don't get your hand off my mouth, I'm gonna bite it." Hinata said.

I quickly kicked Naruto... in the nuts. Then I threw him out of my bedroom window." Do me a favor, just die and I'll be happy."

Naruto stood up, look at me and said, "Hinata, why? Why can't we still be friends?"

I looked long and hard at him, then the words came to me. "Because, I don't see us being friends any more." I went back in my room. I grabbed a small box and threw it at Naruto's face. "Good bye Naruto." then closed the window and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

I looked inside the box and was shocked of what I found. "Hinata, you kept this for 16 years? Was I that important to you?" _" I gave her this bracelet on her 3rd birthday." _Naruto though to his self. In the bag Naruto found a letter from Hinata that said:

_Dear Naruto,_

_Do you remember this? You may not, but you gave this to me on my 3rd birthday. Now that I think about our childhood, I really do miss those days. All the times we went to each others house and played ninja. Ha ha, We should pass this bracelet to each other now and then, to celebrate our friendship. So when you get this don't laugh! Wear it every day! OK? So, yeah, you are a great friend and never for get that. I love you. _

_Hinata _

Naruto put the letter back in the box. "Oh gawd, what the hell is wrong with me!...I am so fucking stupid! Shit!...What the hell was I thinking!" Naruto thought to him self. He got back off the ground dusted him self off and walked away...

with the bracelet on his wrist._  
_


	3. Chapter 3

previously:

I looked inside the box and was shocked of what I found. "Hinata, you kept this for 16 years? Was I that important to you?" _" I gave her this bracelet on her 3rd birthday." _Naruto though to his self. In the bag Naruto found a letter from Hinata that said:

_Dear Naruto,_

_Do you remember this? You may not, but you gave this to me on my 3rd birthday. Now that I think about our childhood, I really do miss those days. All the times we went to each others house and played ninja. Ha ha, We should pass this bracelet to each other now and then, to celebrate our friendship. So when you get this don't laugh! Wear it every day! OK? So, yeah, you are a great friend and never for get that. I love you. _

_Hinata _

Naruto put the letter back in the box. "Oh gawd, what the hell is wrong with me!...I am so fucking stupid! Shit!...What the hell was I thinking!" Naruto thought to him self. He got back off the ground dusted him self off and walked away...

with the bracelet on his wrist.

_

* * *

_**Karaoke Night**

(Knock, knock, knock, knock) " Naruto! Wake up, it's 12 in the afternoon. Naruto!"

I woke up and heard Sakura yelling and banging on my front door. "Go away Sakura.I'm not in the mood to do anything today." I slammed my head back into my pillow, threw the covers back on and tried to go back to sleep._ "Nothing is going to get me out of this bed today"_ Naruto thought to his self.

" OK, fine. All of us are going to an all you can eat ramen night at Karaoke Palace. Oh and the best part is that Sasuke is paying for everything." Sakura said with a smile.

_" Arg! Come on Naruto, you can resist! I know you can! You can do this! Believe in you. Can do it!" _Naruto thought to his self. " OK Sakura, come on let's go!" _" You asshole! What ever happen to resisting?"_ Naruto thought to his self again. "Yeah! Now I can get Sasuke back by eating all the ramen I can get my chopsticks on." Naruto said under his breath.

Sakura looked over at Naruto. "Uh, Naruto? Why are you smiling so much?" Sakura asked.

" No reason, I just can't wait to eat all the ramen I want. Oh wait, who's all coming?" Naruto asked.

"Hm? Ino, Lee, you, me, Gaara, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Neji, Choji, Shikamaru, Sai and Hinata."

Naruto looked at Sakura shocked. "Does she know I coming?" Naruto asked.

"Who, Hinata? No she doesn't. Only me, Sasuke, and you know who's all coming."

" Hey, I've been dieing to ask you something." Sakura sighed.

"What's is it?" Naruto asked.

"Isn't...that the bracelet you gave Hinata on her third birthday?"

Naruto looked at his right wrist and then looked back at her. "Yeah. It is."

Sakura hesitated, "Then why do you have it instead of her?" Naruto didn't say anything and looked away. She gave him a weird look, _" Naruto what's wrong, why won't you tell me?"_ Sakura thought to her self. Naruto stopped walking then turned to Sakura,

"She threw it at me. She said I should," Narutos mouth began to quiver, "piss off and die because our friendship just did."

Naruto started to cry. "Hey, hey." Sakura put her arms around Naruto and started rubbing his back "It's ok. It's going to be ok." Sakura said. Naruto continued to sob.

"I just...can't believe...she really hates me." Naruto hugged Sakura harder,

_" Poor Naruto, this is so unlike Hinata to do something like this." _Sakura thought. Sakura pulled back from Naruto. He was looking down. "Hey Naruto look at me. Look at me!" Naruto lifted his head up, tears still rolling down.

Sakura put her hands on his shoulders, "Everything is going to be alright, OK?"

Naruto nodded his head. "But what if-"

"No Naruto, no buts. Everything will be OK, you understand!" Sakura began to wipe the tears off his face. "Now be happy! Come on!" She began to wiggle his arms everywhere, he started to smile. "There it is, a smile! Ladies and gentlemen I got a smile!"

Naruto began to laugh then pulled her close. "Thank you Sakura." Sakura smiled then pulled back,

"Hey, what are friends for? I'll always be there for you." There was a long pause. "Well lets get going! Everyone is waiting on us!" Sakura said.

Naruto smiled, "Race you!" He yelled and began to run.

"Oh, your on!" Sakura shouted. Then they were off, leaving the conversation behind them.

* * *

" Alright. Now that every one is here let the karaoke party begin." Kiba yelled

" So Kiba, what song are you going to sing?" Sasuke asked. Kiba gave Sasuke an evil grin.

"My favorite." He then grabbed the microphone. " '**Who let the dogs out. By: BaHa Men**." (karaoke machine said the next thing) _'Ready, your song will began in 3...2...1...**start:**_

Who let the dogs out?  
Who, who, who, who, who?

Who let the dogs out?  
Who, who, who, who, who?  
Who let the dogs out?  
Who, who, who, who, who?  
Who let the dogs out ?

Well, the party was nice, the party was pumpin'  
Yippie yi yo  
And everybody havin' a ball  
Yippie yi yo

I tell the fellas start the name callin'  
Yippie yi yo  
And the girls respond to the call  
I heard a woman shout out

Who let the dogs out?  
Who, who, who, who, who?  
Who let the dogs out?  
Who, who, who, who, who?...

Kiba started to jump up and down. "Kiba your embarrassing all of us! Stop jumping, people are staring!" Neji yelled.

Who let the dogs out?  
Who, who, who, who, who?  
Who let the dogs-

Sasuke pulled the cord out. "Thank you Kiba, next."

Kiba scoffed, " Ah Sasuke your just jealous." Then Kiba sat on the couch and cross his arms.

" Sasuke I dare You to sing a song to Sakura." Neji said

" Yeah, I would love that. Sasuke please sing one song to me." Sakura started to make a cute face to Sasuke. He looked at her for a short time.

" No way in hell will I ever do that."

Sakura looked at Sasuke like she's about to cry. " But, you do it all the time when ever I ask you to. You even let me video tape you."

" Shit Sakura, they don't know about that." Sasuke said now looking embarrass.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, a look that said _" Ha I got you now."_. " Hey ever body. There was this time when Sasuke was going to camp. Did he ever tell you that?"

"Just pick a dame song and I'll sing it to you." Sasuke yelled, now his face is red.

" No wait." Tenten stood up to get every one's attention. " I got a good one for couples only."

"Cool let's hear it." Ino said Tenten took the microphone from Sasuke. " It's called **Kiss the girl By: Ashley Tisdale**

_"Ready, your song will begin in 3...2...1..._**_Start:_**

_There you see her_

_sitting there across the way_

_she don't got alot to say_

_but there's something about her_

_and you don't know why_

_but your dying to try_

_and kiss the girl.  
_

Sasuke sits next to Sakura. He then picks her up and puts her in his lap. She gets really close to his face then pulls back and looks at Tenten trying very hard not to smile.

_Yes, you want her_

_looking at her, you know you do_

_it's possible she wants you to_

_there's one way to ask her_

_it don't take a word, not a single word _

_go on and kiss the girl_

Shikamaru looked at Ino and kissed her for like a minute. Ino respond by kissing him back harder and longer.

_Shalalalala_

_my oh my_

_look's like the boy's to shy_

_ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_ain't that sad_

_it's such a shame_

_too bad, your gonna miss the girl_

_go on and kiss the girl-  
_

" OK. Cut, cut, cut." Naruto said

Tenten threw the microphone on the ground and glared at Naruto with her arms crossed. " Why did you ruin the song Naruto?"

" Because of that." Naruto pointed with his finger. Everyone looked in the direction he was pointing and saw Sasuke and Sakura making out.

" I think the song got to them." Hinata said.

" Hey Shikamaru and Ino are at it to." Choji said.

"Ew why do they have to french kiss? It's so disgusting." Tenten said.

Neji turned Tenten around and started kissing her hard. Neji pulled back, " Is it disgusting when I do it? If it is then I'll never ever do it again."

Neji starts to walk away but, Tenten grabs the back of him and tackles him on the ground.

" I didn't say it's disgusting when you do it."

"That's my girl." Neji and Tenten then start making out on the floor.

" Hey we're in a restaurant! Would you six stop making out?" Shino Yelled. The couples continue to make out.

"Why don't you guys just go to a hotel and make out there?" Lee asked. All six teens gasped and got up.

"Excuse me sir your bill." a waitress came up to Sasuke and gave him his bill. Sasuke had a angry look on his face.

"Who ate 100 bowls of ramen?" the waitress pointed at Naruto. Sasuke sighs and pays the 1,500 dollar bill and leaves.

* * *

" Hey Hinata!" Naruto ran right next to Hinata.

" What do you want Naruto?"

" Hinata please let me talk." Hinata sat next to a cherry blossom tree.

" I'm waiting." Naruto sat next to Hinata and grabbed her hand.

" Hinata I know what I said hurt you and made you really pissed and I'm sorry." Hinata looked at Naruto and then stood up to look at the tree and turned away from Naruto.

"Naruto I'm sorry to, but we can't be friends any more." Naruto grabbed Hinata and pinned her to the tree hard.

" Why can't we Hinata? Us not being friends is driving me crazy! I'm going crazy Hinata!"

Hinata looked up at Naruto and saw his mouth quivering and tears come out of his eyes. " Naruto please stop crying."

" Hinata." _I couldn't stop myself. My body feels like someone is controlling me but, my mouth on hers feels so good." _Naruto thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Previously:

" Hey Hinata!" Naruto ran right next to Hinata.

" What do you want Naruto?"

" Hinata please let me talk." Hinata sat next to a cherry blossom tree.

" I'm waiting." Naruto sat next to Hinata and grabbed her hand.

" Hinata I know what I said hurt you and made you really pissed and I'm sorry." Hinata looked at Naruto and then stood up to look at the tree and turned away from Naruto.

"Naruto I'm sorry to, but we can't be friends any more." Naruto grabbed Hinata and pinned her to the tree hard.

" Why can't we Hinata? Us not being friends is driving me crazy! I'm going crazy Hinata!" Hinata looked up at Naruto and saw his mouth quivering and tears come out of his eyes.

" Naruto please stop crying."

" Hinata." _I couldn't stop myself. My body feels like someone is controlling me but, my mouth on hers feels so good." _Naruto thought.

* * *

**Falling in love with your best friend**

_" Whats going on? Why is Naruto kissing me?" _Hinata thought to her self. Naruto pulled back and hugged Hinata instead of kissing her again.

" Hinata." Naruto whispered in her ear.

" Yeah?" Naruto chuckled.

" I still can't believe I kissed my best friend since childhood." Hinata started laughing with Naruto.

" So." Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand. " Where do you want to go now?" Naruto asked. Hinata thought about it. She blushed a little, then she kissed Naruto hard and long.

" Let's go some place where we can be alone together." Naruto looked at Hinata, but before he could answer her she cut him off. "I know. What about your house?" Naruto looked at Hinata for a moment.

"Alright." Naruto picked up Hinata bridal style. " Let's go." "Naruto look." Hinata was pointing at the sky.

" It's snowing." Naruto was looking at Hinata the whole time.

" It sure is." Naruto started jumping really high and fast.

* * *

" Arg! Why can't they just be friends? It's so frustrating to see them not talking to each other!" Sakura yelled out while walking around Sasuke's room.

" Well you can't do anything about it Sakura." Sasuke pinned Sakura against his bed and started kissing her. Sakura slid her hands in Sasuke's shirt, rubbing his back and stomach, this caused him to moan.

" Wait!" Sakura pushed Sasuke off of her, got up off the bed again.

" What? Why did you stop me from kissing you?" Sasuke asked. Sakura started walking back and forward.

" What if we set them up on a blind date? That could work, you know?" Sakura said.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now can we please get back to what we were doing?" Sasuke asked now getting inpatient.

" Fine." Sasuke layed Sakura on his bed and continued kissing her.

"Why are you worrying about those two anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you want me to stop you again?" Sakura asked Sasuke. This caused him to pin Sakura's wrist to the bed.

" You could try and stop me, but I'm not letting you get off this bed until tomorrow morning." Sakura was a little annoyed by that.

"Then afterward were going to look for Naruto and Hinata, got it?" Sakura said.

" Sorry. I'm not listening to you until tomorrow morning." Sasuke said against Sakura's neck with a smile. Sakura pulled Sasuke's face to her's and forced him to make room for her tong. Sasuke respond by letting his tong battle it out with Sakura, and like always Sasuke wins.

* * *

" Well, here we are." Naruto said, letting Hinata in his house.

" Wow you live all by your self? That's so cool. I wish I can live by myself. " Hinata said.

" Yeah, it's cool at first, but it get's lonely. " Naruto went silent. Hinata stared at him for awhile.

" So." Hinata walked to Naruto's bed and flopped down on it. Naruto turned her to face him and hovers over her smiling.

" I thought falling in love with your best friend only happens in a movie and a fairytale." Hinata laughs. Naruto kissed Hinata's forehead.

" Is that all I get from you?" Hinata asked with a frown.

" Yeah." Naruto said.

" Well," Hinata wraps her legs around Naruto's waist and grabs Naruto's shirt with both her hands. " I want more than a silly kiss on the forehead Naruto." Naruto scoffed.

" Alright, but if I do something you don't like, you have to remember that you asked for it." Naruto said. Hinata started laughing.

" I can live with that."

Naruto unzipped Hinata's Jacket and takes off her shirt then throws it off the bed. " Arg! Naruto it's cold." Hinata complained.

Naruto covered Hinata's mouth. " Remember you asked for it." Naruto said with a smile. Hinata huff.

" I did, didn't I?" Hinata asked with a smile.

Naruto unclipped Hinata's bra and threw it where he threw her Jacket and shirt. " Hinata are you sure your ready for this?" Naruto asked. Hinata rolled over and now she starts taking Naruto's shirt off and she throws it next to her bra.

" If I wasn't then I would have already left your house and never talk to you ever again." Hinata then unbuttons Naruto's pants, but before she could take them off Naruto rolled her so she can be on her back.

" Hey I didn't have enough time to be in charge." Hinata said while glaring at Naruto.

" Well yeah, because your suppose to be naked before me." Hinata and Naruto smiled.

Naruto slowly started taking Hinata's soft shorts, but then he caught Hinata whining again.

" Naruto, your taking to long." Hinata said. Naruto started taking Hinata's clothes off a little faster and threw them with the other clothes.

" You have such nice silky underwear, Hinata." Hinata started laughing.

Hinata rolls over again. " Now it's my turn. So no more taking my turn." Hinata said. Before Hinata could even start undressing Naruto, He started undressing his self.

" Hey! I wanted to undress you." Hinata complained. Naruto turned Hinata over again.

" Hey, Naruto?" Hinata asked. Naruto looked up at Hinata.

" What? What is it." Naruto asked. Hinata was silent.

" Nothing. It's nothing."

_" I know he's gonna go in shock after tonight." _Hinata thought to her self.

* * *

" Sasuke come on. It's 9:30 in the morning, get off me." Sakura complained.

" Arg! Fine." Sasuke got off Sakura and started getting breakfast ready.

" Hey! What do you want for breakfast?" Sasuke asked.

" Cereal."

" No. Your getting eggs and bacon." Sasuke said.

" Then why did you asked me what I wanted for breakfast?" Sakura asked while glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke walked to Sakura and pinned her to the bed again. " Just to see your pretty angry face that I love so much." Sasuke said, with a smile.

Sakura covered Sasuke's eyes. " Don't you dazzle me right now Mr." Sakura said.

" Mr.? That's a new one."

" Your eggs are burning." Sasuke gasped and ran to the kitchen.

* * *

" Hey, Hinata. Hinata wake up." Naruto said, while lightly shaking her turned over, opened her eyes and looked at Naruto.

" Morning sleepy head." Naruto said. Hinata sat up and gave Naruto a kiss.

" Good morning." Hinata said. She moved a little then started falling. Naruto caught her just in time.

" Whoa! Easy Hinata." Naruto said. Hinata started rubbing her self.

" Why am I so sore? " Hinata asked.

" I don't know, I guess that's what happens when you have sex with some one you love." Naruto said.

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other then looked down having a little blush on their face showing.

Naruto broke the silence. " Uh, your clothes are being washed, so you can go take a shower before or after breakfast if you want." Naruto said.

" Yeah I'll take one right now. Thank you Naruto." Naruto smiled at Hinata.

" Uh, Naruto I'm still naked." Naruto then looked Hinata up and down.

" Sorry I'll give you some privacy." Naruto walked Hinata to his bathroom.

" Take you time." He then closed the door.

_" Oh my gosh! I had sex with NARUTO!" _Hinata thought to her self.

_" Calm down Hinata. Naruto is on the other side of the door. You need to get a hold of your self. Just take a shower now."_ Hinata turned the shower on and started taking her shower.

* * *

_" Holly crap I had sex with Hinata! I had sex with my best friend for 16 years! Man she most fell even more uncomfortable now!" _Naruto shouted in his head.

" Uh, Naruto I'm done with my shower." Naruto turned around and saw Hinata poking her head out of the bathroom and holding her towel up.

" Oh. You finished already? That was fast." Naruto said.

" Naruto I took 25 minutes." Hinata said. They both stared at each other.

" Uh. My I have my clothes please?" Hinata asked. Naruto left the kitchen and came back with Hinata's clothes.

" Here you go." Naruto held Hinata's clothes out to her.

" Thank you." Hinata said, But Hinata didn't take them. Instead Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and started kissing down his neck. Naruto picked Hinata up and layed her on the bed again. Hinata threw her towel on the floor and Naruto pulled her head up and gave her the deepest french kiss he can ever give her. With in seconds Naruto and Hinata started moaning a lot.

(Knock, knock, knock, knock) " Naruto open up! It's us! Sasuke and Sakura!"

Naruto immediately stopped kissing Hinata and looked at the front door with a shocked look on his face.

" What are they doing here? " Naruto asked his self. Naruto got Hinata changed as fast as he could and then open the door.

" Hey guys, What are you two doing here?" Naruto asked.

Sakura let her self in and Sasuke followed behind her.

" We can here to talk to you about-"

" Good morning Sakura." Sakura turned around and saw Hinata.

"Hinata what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

" Oh me and Naruto needed to have a talk about our problem. So we just settled it out just 25 minutes ago." Hinata said with a smile.

" Oh! OK. Well if you guys are still-"

" Sakura can you go to the store with me?" Hinata asked, cutting off Sakura again.

" Uh, sure I would like that. Sasuke you stay here with Naruto." Sakura said.

" Let's go right now then." Sakura grabbed Hinata's hand and winked at Sasuke before she ran out of the front door.

" So what's the real reason?" Sasuke asked.

" What?" Naruto asked.

" What was Hinata really doing here?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at that ground.

" We just talked." Naruto said, now getting nervous

Sasuke walks to Naruto's bed and fines Naruto's boxers. " If you two just talked, then why are your boxers in your bed and why do your sheets smell like girl perfume?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked away from Sasuke. " I vad veks wit har." Naruto mumbled.

" What?" Sasuke asked.

" I had sex with her!" Naruto shouted out.

Sasuke's mouth fell open. " No way. You didn't?" Sasuke asked shocked.

" Yes way and she didn't even stop me for a second." Naruto said.

" Man! Why can't Sakura be like that?" Sasuke asked.

" You made a good girl go bad." Sasuke said with an evil smirk.

Then the boys started to horse play.

* * *

" So Hinata what are you buying?" Sakura asked.

Hinata pulled Sakura closer to her and whispered in her ear.

" Me and Naruto had sex last night."

" WHAT?" Sakura shouted out and every one in the store was now staring at the both of them.

" Sakura not so loud." Hinata whispered. Sakura looked at Hinata shocked.

" You came here because you didn't use protection." Sakura said.

Hinata nodded. " This morning I felt sick." Hinata admitted.

" So we're buying a pregnancy test, right?" Sakura asked.

_" Yes" _Hinata mouth.

" Hinata it's been 5 minutes already." Hinata didn't respone. " Hinata?" Sakura opened her bathroom door and Hinata picked up the pregnecy test and showed Sakura. Sakura gasped. " I'm pregnet."


	5. Chapter 5

previously:

" So Hinata what are you buying?" Sakura asked. Hinata pulled Sakura closer to her and whispered in her ear.

" Me and Naruto had sex last night."

" WHAT?" Sakura shouted out and every one in the store was now staring at the both of them.

" Sakura not so loud." Hinata whispered. Sakura looked at Hinata shocked.

" You came here because you didn't use protection." Sakura said. Hinata nodded.

" This morning I felt sick." Hinata admitted.

" So we're buying a pregnancy test, right?" Sakura asked.

_" Yes" _Hinata mouth.

" Hinata it's been 5 minutes already." Hinata didn't respone. " Hinata?" Sakura opened her bathroom door and Hinata picked up the pregnancy test and showed Sakura. Sakura gasped. " I'm pregnant."

* * *

**He broke my heart**

Sakura sat down on the couch with Hinata and gave her a tight hug. " It's alright Hinata. It's going to be alright." Sakura said. Hinata stood up and looked at Sakura.

" Sakura I need to tell Naruto." Hinata ran out of Sakura's house.

* * *

" Neji!" Neji turned around and saw Tenten.

" Have you seen Sakura and Hinata?" She asked.

" No. Not Sakura, but Hinata didn't come home last night. So I'm looking for her to."

" I saw them." Tenten looked over Neji's head and saw Ino.

" Ino where did you see them?" Neji asked.

" At the store. Oh and Hinata can out with a small brown paper bag." Neji looked at Tenten.

" No, no, no it couldn't be." Neji said to his self.

" Hey look. There she is." Tenten pointed out to where Hinata was at. Neji ran and stopped right in front of her.

" Hinata where have you been all night?" Neji asked.

" I spend the night at Sakura's house. Now please move."Hinata hits Neji and runs away.

" Neji are you all right?" The girls asked while at the same time helping him up.

" I'm fine." Neji said

* * *

" So what can you do now?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know." Naruto said.

(Knock, knock, knock) " Huh? Who can that be?" Naruto asked. I walk to the door and opened it.

" Long time no see Naruto!" Naruto had a happy look on his face.

" Mom, Pap!" Naruto gave both of them a big hug.

"Oh! Hi Sasuke." Naruto's mom greeted.

" Hello Mr. Minato and Welcome back." Sasuke said.

" It's good to be back." Kushina said.

" Naruto, I hope you didn't do anything bad while we were gone." Minato said. Naruto looked down at the ground.

" Mom, Pap. What happens when people like me get someone pregnant?" Naruto asked. Naruto's parents looked at each other.

" Naruto if that were to happen then the girl you got pregnant would have trouble with the birth." Minato said.

"Meaning?" Naruto asked. Minato sighs.

" Meaning the chances of her surviving are good, but if she's to weak then she'll dies." Naruto and Sasuke gasped. Minato grabs Naruto's hand.

" Naruto make sure Hinata gets rid of that baby before it's to late." Naruto looked at his dad shocked.

" How did you know?" Naruto asked.

" Naruto we're your parents." Naruto looked at his mother.

" I wished you would have waited a little longer." Kushina said.

" I'm sorry. I'll go find her right now."

Naruto left his parents and Sasuke alone.

" So Sasuke." Kushina turned her attention to him with her arms crossed.

" Your still a virgin, right?" She asked.

" Uh. Naruto wait up!" Sasuke was out in a flash.

Minato sighs. " Kids these day."

" Yeah I know. So." Kushina sits in Minato's lap and starts to flirt with him.

" Did I ever tell you that your the best thing to ever come in my life."

Minato scoffs. " I remember after you said that, I woke up one morning naked in bed with you."

Kushina laughed and started kissing down Minato's neck.

* * *

(knock, knock, knock. knock) " Hinata."

Hinata turned around and saw her dad coming in her room.

" Father, is something wrong."

I watch him walking to my bed and sitting down.

Hiashi sighs. " I heard from Neji that you went to the store this morning and came out with a brown paper bag."

Hiashi looked up at Hinata.

" Hinata I know I haven't been there for you alot but-"

" Then why did you start now?" Hinata asked.

Hiashi pulls out a small brown paper bag.

" Dad is that-"

" A pregnancy test." Hiashi said.

* * *

" Hinata let me see."

I came out of the bathroom and showed my father before looking myself.

" Good. The test came out negative."

Hinata gasped and look at the test and saw a negative sign.

" When did you decide to start caring about me?" Hinata asked.

" That's not of your business. Now I need to go on my mission."

I ran in front of him, slammed the door and locked it.

" You never cared about me. Just because I was weak." I started to cry.

" The reason I started to care was because I though you were pregnant."

Hiashi unlocked the door and left Hinata in her room alone.

"I"m not weak any more father_._" Hinata said to herself.

Hinata jumped out of her window and into the snowy night.

* * *

" Hey Hinata!"

I turned around and saw Naruto running towards me.

" Naruto, what are you doing here?" I asked.

Naruto stops right in front of me and starts to breath hard.

" Hinata there's something we need to talk about."

" Yeah I know. Naruto I took a pregnancy test."

Naruto looked at Hinata long and hard. Hinata caught his shocked look so she looked down.

" And?"

" The first one was a positive and then the second one was a negative."

" I see." Naruto said. Naruto started to hesitate

" Hinata I can't allow you to get pregnant from me."

Hinata shot her head up fast." What? Why?"

" Because if that did happen then you would die Hinata."

Hinata gasped and angrily squints at Naruto.

" How would I die Naruto?" Naruto walks to a bench. He sits down and looks away from Hinata. " Answer me!" Hinata walks to Naruto and sits down on the ground. She then rest her head on Naruto's knee and starts to cry. "Naruto I need to know why we can't have a baby."

Naruto picked Hinata up and placed her on his lap. " Hinata." Naruto wraps his arms around her. " I don't want to lose you. Your not strong enough to give birth to a child that I give you."

" I'm not strong enough?" Hinata whispers to Naruto.

Hinata pushes away from Naruto. " Who thinks I'm not strong enough?"

Naruto sighs. "Hinata alot of people think that. I keep telling them that their wrong but, at this point their right."

Hinata starts to walk away." Hinata now where are you going?" Naruto asked.

Hinata turned around and glared at Naruto. " To find some way to get stronger."

Naruto stands up from the bench. " Hinata even if you do get more power it won't do you no good."

" Would you please stop!" Hinata screams at Naruto. " When people tell me that I'm weak I feel weak! But when you tell me that your just breaking my heart and smashing it into little pieces!"

" Hinata calm down." Naruto wraps his arms around Hinata but she pushes him away from her.

" Leave me along!" Hinata teleport away.

" Man where did she go?"

* * *

Hinata is now at the training field.

" I need to get stronger so I can prove everyone wrong."

"I found you!" Hinata turns around and see's Naruto.

" Go away I'm training." Hinata was about to throw a shuriken until Naruto grabbed her arm.

" What do you want?" Naruto grabs Hinata's face and kisses her hard. Then he hugs her.

" I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those thing back there."

" It's alright." Naruto kisses Hinata a couple more times then lays his head on her shoulder.

" Hinata."

" Yeah?"

Naruto laughs. " It's so easy to lie to you when I look like Naruto."

Hinata is hit in the back of her head hard and falls on the ground hard.

The fake Naruto turns into a man wearing a black jacket with red clouds on it. He then picks up Hinata and holds her in his arms.

Hinata opens her eyes and looks at the young man.

" Sasuke?" The young man looks into Hinata's eyes. "No. Your not Sasuke. Who are you?"

The man looked at Hinata and smiled evilly at her. " Itachi Uchiha."

Hinata then fell uncontious.


	6. Chapter 6

previously:

" Go away I'm training." Hinata was about to throw a shuriken until Naruto grabbed her arm.

" What do you want?" Naruto grabs Hinata's face and kisses her hard. Then he hugs her.

" I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those thing back there."

" It's alright." Naruto kisses Hinata a couple more times then lays his head on her shoulder.

" Hinata."

" Yeah?"

Naruto laughs. " It's so easy to lie to you when I look like Naruto."

Hinata is hit in the back of her head hard and falls on the ground hard.

The fake Naruto turns into a man wearing a black jacket with red clouds on it. He then picks up Hinata and holds her in his arms.

Hinata opens her eyes and looks at the young man.

" Sasuke?" The young man looks into Hinata's eyes. "No. Your not Sasuke. Who are you?"

The man looked at Hinata and smiled evilly at her. " Itachi Uchiha."

Hinata then fell unconcious.

* * *

**Hinata don't leave me**

_" Why didn't I stop Hinata last night? Shit I should have. I need to try to talk to her again today." _Naruto thought. (Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock) " I'm coming gosh!" Naruto got out of bed and the cold winter morning hit him hard. _" Argh! It's so cold."_ Naruto thought to his self. Naruto opened the door.

" Naruto." Sakura hugged Naruto and started crying.

" Sakura what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Sasuke was standing right behind Sakura.

" Hinata hasn't been home yet and no one has seen her after last night. Do you know where she might have gone to?" Sasuke asked.

" I have no idea. I was talking to her last night, but then she got mad and ran off." Naruto looked at Sasuke." How did you know that Hinata hasn't come home yet?"

Sakura looked up at Naruto with her tears covering her face. " I went to her house last night, so I can talk her . That's when her father said she hasn't come back. Sasuke and I called every one last night. Their search every where." Sakura buried her head into Naruto's naked chest again.

" Please, please help us find her. Please Naruto." Naruto pulled Sakura off his chest and looked Sakura in the eyes.

" Sakura you don't have to ask me to help. Hinata and I have been friends for a long time. She showed me all of her hiding places. Let me get dress and I'll check all of her hiding places." Sakura nodded and left with Sasuke.

Naruto got dressed really fast and headed out the door.

* * *

Neji turned around and saw Naruto. " Naruto. Did you find her?" Neji asked.

Naruto looked down and shook his head. " I'm sorry Neji. I checked all of her hiding spots and found nothing."

" Hey guys I found her scent." Every one ran to where Kiba was.

" Kiba where did you pick up her scent?" Shino asked.

" At the training field, but wait." Kiba paused for a second and looked at Sasuke. " For some reason there's another scent. It smells like Sasuke, but it's not Sasuke at the same time." Every one looked at Sasuke.

" I didn't do any thing, but I think I know who it is." Sasuke said.

" Who?" Tenten asked.

Sasuke was angry " Itachi Uchiha. He's my older brother we don't get along, but he works for the akatski."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke by his shirt collar. " Well what's he doing back in the village and why did he kidnap Hinata? Answer me dammit!"

" Naruto calm down. It's not his fault." Ino, Tenten and Sakura said while pulled Naruto off Sasuke.

" Naruto I know your angry, but taking your anger out on Sasuke isn't gonna solve anything. So no fighting at all. Got it." Ino said. Naruto looked at the ground and back at Sasuke.

" I'm sorry man." Naruto said.

" It's not ok." Sasuke said. The boys looked at each other and smiled.

" Let's go bring Hinata back home." Naruto said.

* * *

_" What is this?"_ Hinata grabbed the ground and found snow in her hand. _" Why am I laying on the ground?"_ Hinata sat up and looked around. "Where am I?" She said to her self.

"Out side of the Leave village." Hinata turned around and saw Itachi.

" You. You kidnap me." Itachi had no shame on his face.

" I had to." Hinata glared at him.

"Why, and why did you turn into Naruto?" " I had to get your attention some how."

" Why did you kiss me?" Hinata ask.

Itachi sighed. "The kiss was the last think I was thinking of doing. Your stubborn, but a good kisser."

Hinata stood up really fast and started running away. Itachi sighs. " Why do they always have to run away?" Itachi ran after Hinata.

" Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji anyone!"

Itachi Jumped in front of Hinata. " Are we done playing cat and mouse, now?" Itachi asked. Hinata got into her fighting stance. " Do you honestly think you can beat me? A weak girl like you." He glared.

* * *

" Hey did you guys hear that?" Naruto asked.

" What did you hear?" Shikamaru asked.

"I thought I heard Hinata screaming our names just now."

Kiba stopped.

" Kiba, what is it?" Sasuke asked.

Kiba looked at Sasuke. " I smell Hinata. Just right up ahead. Hey!"

Naruto pushed pass Kiba and ran into a sprint. " Naruto slow down." Ino said.

* * *

" The more you attack me the more your gonna get hurt." Itachi said. Hinata stood up and got back in her fighting stance. " Give it up. Your injures are serious and if you keep this up your gonna die." Itachi said.

" Hinata!" Hinata looked on her right and saw Naruto jump out of the trees. " Hinata. Your injured." Naruto hugged Hinata and looked at Itachi. " Did he do this to you?" Naruto gasped.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Hinata said. Naruto stepped back with a kunai in him.

" Hinata." Naruto collapsed on the ground.

" This is my fight not yours."

Itachi ran past Hinata and kicked Naruto into a boulder. " Stop it! He's already hurt!" Hinata screamed.

" Just a couple of more time and He'll be knocked out for good." Before Itachi could kick him again Naruto stood up and punched Itachi in the face making him land in the water.

Naruto turned around and looked at Hinata. " Naruto, are you ok?" They both started walking to each other. Hinata hugged Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto I'm so sorry." Hinata started to cry.

" Hinata." Naruto pulled back from Hinata. " I think it's your turn to wear it now." Naruto handed the bracelet to Hinata.

" Naruto I thought you threw it away." Naruto shook his head and hugged Hinata again.

" I would never throw away anything that reminds me of you." Naruto smiled.

" How touching. A monster in love with a weakling." Both Naruto and Hinata turned and saw Itachi coming out of the water.

"Itachi!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto was about to attack Itachi until someone stopped him. " Hinata what are you-" Hinata threw Naruto out of Itachi's way.

" Naruto stay out of this. This fight is between me and him."

" You know you shouldn't let your guard down." Hinata turned around and looked into Itachi's eyes.

" Mangekyo sharingan!" Hinata then fainted.

* * *

_" What's going on? Why am I alone in the dark?"_

_" Hinata." _Hinata turned around and only saw Itachi's

_" Where are we?"_

_" We're in your head. I knocked you unconcious so I can not mess up."_

Hinata glared at Itachi.

_" Mess up on what?" _Hinata asked.

Itachi pined Hinata to the pitch black ground and forced her to look at his eyes.

_" Hinata I will erase your memories and you will forget everyone you ever knew."_

_" Arg! Get off! Arg! Let me go!"_

_" Hinata I will see everything you ever did in your life."_

Hinata started to cry and yell._  
_

_" Stop it please! Itachi WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"_

Hinata stopped moving and yelling.

_" Hinata."_

Hinata layed on the pitch black floor with her eyes wide open.

_" Wake." _Itachi snapped his fingers.

* * *

" Hinata! Hinata!" Naruto was shouting Hinata's named and shacking her awake.

" Huh?" Hinata woke up and looked around and saw everyone crowding her.

" Hinata." Naruto hugged Hinata and started crying. " Don't you ever scare me like that ever again."

Hinata pushes away from Naruto and crawls back looking terrified.

" Hinata what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

" Who are you?" Hinata asked shacking.

Everyone froze and fell silent.

Naruto put his hand on Hinata's shoulders.

" Hinata what are you talking about? It's me Naruto!" Naruto asked. " It's us your friends!" Naruto started shaking Hinata.

" Hinata don't belive what that boy said."

Everyone turned around and looked at Itachi.

" Hinata don't you remember? That boy Naruto broke your heart, he laughed at you when you confessed you feeling to him." Hinata turned to Naruto and glared at him.

" Is what he saying true?" Hinata asked.

Naruto looked down to the ground. " Well yeah it is, but I thought you were kidding around."

Hinata stood up really fast and kick Naruto in the area where she stabbed him. Naruto went flying and smashing into his group of friends.

" Hinata let's go now we don't a any business with theses kids."

Hinata turned around and started following Itachi.

" Wait." Itachi took off his jacket and put it on Hinata, then stepped back to look at her. " It suites you very well. When we get back I'll get one for you that will be a perfect fit." Hinata looked up at Itachi and they both smiled at each other.

" Hinata." Hinata turned around and saw Naruto standing back up holding out a trembling hand " Hinata please." Naruto had tears coming from his eyes. "Please don't leave me. I can't live without you."

Hinata threw a kunai at Naruto's leg.

_" Hinata."_ Naruto saw the braclet fall off Hinata, then saw Hinata and Itachi jump away Naruto fainted with tears falling from his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Previously:

" Hinata don't believe what that boy said."

Everyone turned around and looked at Itachi.

" Hinata don't you remember? That boy Naruto broke your heart, he laughed at you when you confessed your feeling to him." Hinata turned to Naruto and glared at him.

" Is what he saying true?" Hinata asked.

Naruto looked down to the ground. " Well yeah it is, but I thought you were kidding around."

Hinata stood up really fast and kick Naruto in the area where she stabbed him. Naruto went flying and smashing into his group of friends.

" Hinata let's go now we don't a any business with theses kids."

Hinata turned around and started following Itachi.

" Wait." Itachi took off his jacket and put it on Hinata, then stepped back to look at her. " It suites you very well. When we get back I'll get one for you that will be a perfect fit." Hinata looked up at Itachi and they both smiled at each other.

" Hinata." Hinata turned around and saw Naruto standing back up holding out a trembling hand " Hinata please." Naruto had tears coming from his eyes. "Please don't leave me. I can't live without you."

Hinata threw a kunai at Naruto's leg.

_" Hinata."_ Naruto saw the bracelet fall off Hinata, then saw Hinata and Itachi jump away Naruto fainted with tears falling from his eyes.

* * *

**So Lonely  
**

( Beep, beep, beep, beep)

" Is he going to be ok?" Sakura asked looking at Naruto.

" He's going to be fine." Tsunade said.

" Boy that's good." Sakura said and started walking off.

" Sakura." Sakura turned around to look at Tsunade. " Make sure he doesn't go after her. If he does stop him no matter what. Got it?"

Sakura sighed and crossed her arms around her self. " Lady Tsunade. Even if I do that it wont stop him."

Tsunade folded her arms. " Well in that case Naruto in forbidden from leaving this village."

" Heh, who ever said that I'm going to listen to you any way granny Tsunade?"

Both Sakura and Tsunade turned around and saw Naruto sitting up in his bed.

" Fool!" Tsunade punched Naruto on the back of his head. " Hinata doesn't know who you are. Itachi could be telling her crap about you, but you decide to ignore that and go chase after her. That's not how it works!"

" Well I can't just sit here and do nothing! Hinata is the love of my life. If she dies then I'll never love any other girl as long as I live!"

" Naruto you have to understand." Sakura said.

" Say what you want." Naruto hopped out of his bed and started running down the hall to the exit.

" Naruto get back here right now!" Tsunade yelled.

" I'm not coming back until Hinata is back in my arms aga- AAH" Naruto tripped over Kakashi's foot and started falling down the stairs.

" Oh, sorry that was my bad."

" WOOHOO I'm free! Yeah hee, hee, hee, hee, hee! Yaah! It's so cold"

Tsunade looked out of the window and saw Naruto being chased by medical ninjas. Tsunade opened the window and jumped out of it then started chasing Naruto her self.

" Naruto your in big trouble if you don't get your ass back in that hospital this second." Tsunade yelled.

" Lady Tsunade!" Tsunade turned around and saw her closes friend Shizuna. " You are the fifth Hokage and by you chasing after Naruto isn't making you look good."

Tsunade turned back to Naruto and saw that he was gone. " Arg! Shizuna you made me lose that brat."

* * *

Naruto walked into his house and found his mom and dad sitting at the table.

" Naruto." Kushina ran to Naruto and gave him a big hug. " Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

" Mom I'm fine," Naruto said.

" See Kushina? As long as Naruto has the demon inside him he'll have no trouble of being kill so easily." Minato said.

" Pap the only thing that still hurts is my heart. Hinata doesn't remember me at all." Naruto put his hands in his pockets and walked away from the table.

" Naruto it's almost lunch time. So stay here and I'll take you to Ichiro ramen." Minato said.

Naruto turned around " No, I don't feel like eating." Naruto went to his room and locked his door.

" Oh my god." both Kushina and Minato said and looked at each other shocked.

" He said." Kushina said.

" No to." Minato said.

" RAMAN!" They both yelled.

* * *

Naruto is laying on his bed while holding a picture of Hinata.

_Flash back:_

_" Who are you?"_

_" Hinata what are you talking about? It's me Naruto!" Naruto asked. " It's us your friends!"_

_" Hinata don't believe what that boy said." Itachi said  
_

_" Hinata don't you remember? That boy Naruto broke your heart, he laughed at you when you confessed your feelings to him."  
_

_" Is what he saying true?" Hinata asked._

_" Well yeah it is, but I thought you were kidding around."_

_" Hinata let's go now we don't have any business with theses kids."_

_" Wait." Itachi took off his jacket and put it on Hinata, then stepped back to look at her. " It suites you very well. When we get back I'll get one for you that will be a perfect fit." Hinata looked up at Itachi and they both smiled at each other._

_" Hinata." Hinata turned around and saw Naruto standing back up holding out a trembling hand " Hinata please." Naruto had tears coming from his eyes. "Please don't leave me. I can't live without you."_

_Hinata threw a kunai at Naruto's leg he then collapse._

_" Hinata."_

_End of flash back_

" Wait!" Naruto ran out of his room. " Mom, dad I'll be right back."

" Hold it." Kushina stepped right in front of Naruto blocking him from the front door. " And where do you think your running off to?"

" I need to go to the scene where Hinata left with Itachi because before I fainted the bracelet fell off her wrist. I need to find it before the snow gets too deep."

" Kushina. Naruto really cares about Hinata." Minato looked at Naruto seriously. " Naruto I'll give you a shot at finding Hinata one time. If you can't bring her back with in three day then you have to just forget about her." Minato held his hand out. " Do we have a deal?" Naruto looked at his dad.

" No, we don't. I'm sorry pap but Hinata is the only one for me." Naruto pushed past his mother " I'm not gonna let her slip out of my hands ever again." He then ran out the front door.

* * *

" What happen to Hinata?" Hiashi asked.

" Uncle Hiashi Hinata has join the Akatski." Neji said.

" Then why didn't you stop her? Why didn't you go after her?"

" Naruto tried but, she didn't remember us at all."

Hiashi gasped. He then went to his room.

Hiashi left Neji alone in the hall way.

* * *

Hiashi sat on his bed doing nothing for a while. He then buried his face in his hands and started to cry to his self. " Hinata I'm sorry. I should have treated you better and never abandon you. I'm so sorry."

* * *

"Arg! Sakura did you find it?" Naruto asked.

" Uh, Naruto how can I find the bracelet if you keep asking me every 5 minutes?"

" Mommy look!" Naruto and Sakura turned around and saw a little girl holding Hinata's bracelet.

" Hey excuse me sweetie. That bracelet belongs to a friend of mine, may I have it back." Sakura said.

" No! Finder's keepers, and why would I give it to a ugly lady?" Sakura had vains popping out on her head.

Naruto ran behind Sakura and grabbed her in a head lock. "Calm down! Sakura, calm down!"

" Who's that your ugly boyfriend?" Naruto lets go of Sakura, snatches the bracelet from the girl and gives her 25 dollars.

" Here now go buy yourself a toy." Naruto and Sakura ran from the little girl.

* * *

" So what are you gonna do with that bracelet Naruto?" Sakura asked.

" I'm gonna keep it and give it back to Hinata when I see her again. So I'll be leaving the village." Naruto said.

" Naruto, we can't leave the village. If we do then we can go to jail." Sakura said.

Naruto looked down at the ground. "I know, but I need Hinata." Naruto looked at Sakura. " You have no idea how I feel right now." Naruto starts to walk away from Sakura then turns back to face her. " Tonight I'm leaving the village." Naruto then glares at Sakura. " If you tell anyone or even try to stop me I will never forgive you as long as I live and I'll make you regret it." Naruto then disappears into the trees.

* * *

" (sigh) Poor Naruto." Neji looks at Tenten.

" Hn. Thinking about another man right in front of you own boyfriend is very cruel." Neji tried to make a move on Tenten, but she shoved her hand in his face.

" Not now Neji. We need to think of how we're going to rescue your cousin." Tenten said.

Neji looked down for a couple of seconds. Then he smiled. " Fine your right." Neji started to play with Tenten's hair. " My cousin is more important at the moment." Neji then kissed Tenten on her shoulder as soft and passionate as her can, and with this he felt Tenten grow stiff and trying very hard to resist. " I guess we could stop kissing for a while." Tenten then couldn't hold it back any longer. She pined Neji on the bench and started kissing him. Sometimes hard or soft. Neji respond my wrapping his arms around her.

Tenten giggled. " Neji your always making me go crazy." Neji just laughs. Tenten then rips opens his shirt. " Who Neji! I didn't know you have an eight pack."

Neji grabs Tenten's hands and places them on his stomach. "Tenten I work out too." Tenten starts to rub Neji's stomach and every time she dose, a grunt would always escape him. Tenten smiled and continued because, Neji grunting was music to her ears.

" Neji, Tenten." Both teenagers sat up and look to see Sakura running in their direction.

" Sakura, what's wrong?" They both said, but Sakura only looked at Neji.

" Neji you have abs?" Tenten busted out laughing at the both of them.

Neji closed his shirt and glared at a laughing Tenten. " I work out too. Any way, what's wrong."

Sakura started to cry. " Naruto... is... leaving the village tonight.

* * *

Later that night.

Naruto was at the leave gates, but before he could set foot out of the village her turned around. " Guess this is the last time I'm gonna see this village."

" Hold it right there!" Naruto turned around and saw Tsunada with Sakura, Saskue, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Lee and Sai. " Naruto I have a mission for you! You are to take everyone you need to track down Hinata and bring her back to the village unharmed." Naruto look to see that everyone had their backpacks on their backs.

Naruto turned around and smiled. " Come on guys." Everyone looks at Naruto. " Let's go save my girlfriend!" They all ran into the dark night and disappeard.


	8. Chapter 8

Previously:

Later that night.

Naruto was at the leave gates, but before he could set foot out of the village her turned around. " Guess this is the last time I'm gonna see this village."

" Hold it right there!" Naruto turned around and saw Tsunada with Sakura, Saskue, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Lee and Sai. " Naruto I have a mission for you! You are to take everyone you need to track down Hinata and bring her back to the village unharmed." Naruto look to see that everyone had their backpacks on their backs.

Naruto turned around and smiled. " Come on guys." Everyone looks at Naruto. " Let's go save my girlfriend!" They all ran into the dark night and disappear.

* * *

**I found you**

" Naruto slow down, some of us need to fuckin rest for a bit!" Sakura said sounding exhausted.

Naruto and everyone came to a stop. He then turned around to face everyone. " You all got one hour to do whatever you want then after that we start moving again." Naruto started to walk away from everyone.

* * *

" Hey Shikamaruuuu!" Shikamaru turned around and saw Ino hiding behind a tree smiling. " Come on, try catching me." Ino winked at Shikamaru before running away. Shikamaru walked away from the campfire to look for Ino.

"Hey Ino where are you?" Shikamaru turned around, but he didn't see any light from the campfire. " Ino come on lets go back to the camp sight." Ino jumped out of the tree and landed on Shikamaru.

" But I don't wanna." Ino started taking Shikamaru's shirt off. " We got one hour. So lets play for a while." Shikamaru rolled over and took Ino's shirt and bra off real fast and then he took out the string that held her hair up in a ponytail.

Shikamaru started to massage her breasts and licked the area between them making her skin tingle with overwhelming sensations of pleasure. He smirked as she moaned softly.

Ino then started taking off her short skirt and Shikamaru did the same with his shorts. Ino then turned over to be back on top of Shikamaru. She took off her underwear and Shikamaru's boxers.

"_God I reached the jackpot here"_ she thought, grinning as she licked her lips. She reached out and touched it slightly as a short grunt escaped the Shikamaru's lips. Wanting to here more she grabbed it tightly and squeezed it making him grunt louder which was like music to her ears. She continued doing so for some time when Shikamaru felt himself come and moaned loudly. Having enough of this playing around he grabbed her tightly and switched their positions so he was on top and once again in charge. Though not that Ino really minded this.

He smirked at her and held her hips tightly as he slowly entered her. Ino had been told enough to know that it would hurt and bit her lip. Shikamaru bent down to kiss her lovingly as he quickly pushed through her barrier making her hips buckle. Ino cried out but it was muffled out by Shikamaru's lips. He stayed where he was until Ino had gotten use to him being inside her. She breathed slowly as the pain passed and was replaced by nothing but pure bliss. She moved a little once she had adjusted to his side as if telling him to continue.

Shikamaru got the message as he pulled back out and slammed into her going deeper. She moaned loudly as he gently did it again. Thrusting in and out of her as she moaned beneath him. Her stomach tightened again and she felt another wave of pleasure engulf her as she reached her climax for the second time. Shikamaru hadn't yet and continued to thrust in and out of her going faster and harder with each thrust.

" Ow." Ino said with a moan.

" We can stop now." Shikamaru said.

" I don't want to." Ino said.

Shikamaru then heard his watch go off. " We have to, It's been a hour.

Ino sighed. " Fine."

They both got dress and started walking back to the camp fire.

* * *

" Alright is every one here?" Naruto ask.

" Yes Naruto everyone's here." Sakura said, looking sleepy.

" Go then lets go." Everyone started following Naruto, but most of the boys were giving their girlfriends piggyback rides and that caused them to slow down.

"Naruto I smell her, she's ahead of us."

Naruto ran really far away from everyone else.

" Well come on lets hurry it up!" Naruto made everyone in the group kick their running to full speed.

* * *

" Itachi what is it?" Hinata asked.

Itachi looked behind Hinata and looked back at her. " Those kids found us." Itachi grabbed Hinata's hand. " Lets go. " Itachi kisses Hinata and runs off with her.

" They'll be here in 20 minutes."

" Itachi." Hinata stopped and turns away and walks in the direction they came from.

" Hinata where are you going?" Itachi ask.

Hinata held her head in her hand.

_Memory:_

_"I some how...fell in love with you." Naruto just stared at me, and then_

_"Ha ha ha ha ha ha oh, Hinata, you really got me there I thought you were for real."_

_I couldn't believe he said that. Hinata thought to her self. "Naruto..."_

_"Huh? What's wrong,Hinata?" He looked confused._

_"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT TO ME!" I was crying. "NARUTO DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS FOR ME TO SAY THAT?" I was screaming and crying. He saw me crying and screaming at him. Hinata thought to her self._

_"Hey Hinata, calm down. It's just, I don't see you like that. I think of you as a little sister."_

_Man, I think she hates me now. (Ding Dong Ding Dong) "That's the bell, come on let's go to school." The way she looked at me. Made me feel like I hurt her. "Hinata... come on, or else we'll-"_

_"Naruto... I..." I couldn't control my body, it just decided to move on it's own now._

_"Hinata, school's this way!"_

_I found myself walking the opposite direction, away from the school, then I couldn't stop my words. "I hate you Naruto. I HATE YOU!" I thought he was going to say something back to me. Before I could let that happen, I ran away from him._

_"Hinata, wait, where are you going? Come back! Hinata?" I felt terrible. I ran after her. The faster I ran, the farther away she was. Suddenly, she took a sharp turn and disappeared in her house._

_"Hinata, Hinata, open the door right now! Come on, we need to talk. Hinata."_

_

* * *

_

_"Miss Hinata, you are 20 minutes late to my class, this is unlike you. Especially on the last day of school, your always the first one here even before the teachers." Iruka sensai said._

_"I'm sorry Iruka sensai, it wont happen again." said Hinata._

_"That's good, the only seat left open is right next to Naruto. So have a seat."_

_I turned around and Hinata was just looking at me with a sad glare._

_"Hinata hurry up and sit down before Iruka sensai makes us stay after school." Kiba whispered._

_I didn't argue. So I just sat quietly next to Naruto and gave him the saddest look for a couple of seconds and then glared at him for the whole class period._

_"Class dismissed. Have a great summer every one." Iruka sensai said._

_"Hey! Hinata!" Naruto yelled._

_I heard him yelling my name. Then the next second he grabbed my arm and turned me around._

_"Hinata what's wrong why are you acting like this?"_

_I yanked my arm away from him and said,"Now you'll now how it fill's when your heart is broken. So why don't you piss off and die because our friendship just did today." I walk off and left Naruto in the hallway, alone._

_

* * *

_

_" What's wrong with me? Why wont everyone leave me alone? Can't they see I don't want anyone to see me?" Hinata thought to herself._

_(knock, knock, knock, knock) "Hinata can you hear me? It's me Naruto."_

_(Gasp) "Naruto? What is he doing here?" Hinata thought to herself._

_"Hinata, please open the door, we need to talk." There was no response. "Hinata let me in now." Still no response. "Hinata open this door right now!"_

_"Go away, Naruto"_

_"About time she answered back." Naruto thought to his self. "No I'm not leaving until we sort this out!"_

_"It's already been sorted out! So leave me alone and stay out of my life!"_

_"Hinata I'm not leaving until you come out"_

_"Arg!"_

_I heard the door being unlocked and a second later I saw Hinata._

_"You see me, now go home."_

_The door was half way closed. I made it in her room because I jumped._

_"Naruto get out of my-"_

_Naruto jumped on me, making us crash hard on my bed. He then covered my mouth and said, " We need to talk. I'm not getting off you because, I now your gonna hurt me then throw me out of your house."_

_"Ih moo won geh yho hand oh mah hace, I'm goa bide ih."_

_"What?" Hinata then open her mouth wide and bit Naruto's hand real hard. Naruto yelled in pain and clenched both his hands to his chest. "Ow! What was that for?"_

_"I told you If you don't get your hand off my mouth, I'm gonna bite it." Hinata said._

_I quickly kicked Naruto... in the nuts. Then I threw him out of my bedroom window." Do me a favor, just die and I'll be happy."_

_Naruto stood up, look at me and said, "Hinata, why? Why can't we still be friends?"_

_I looked long and hard at him, then the words came to me. "Because, I don't see us being friends any more." I went back in my room. I grabbed a small box and threw it at Naruto's face. "Good bye Naruto." then closed the window and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

_

_" Hey Hinata!" Naruto ran right next to Hinata._

_" What do you want Naruto?"_

_" Hinata please let me talk." Hinata sat next to a cherry blossom tree._

_" I'm waiting." Naruto sat next to Hinata and grabbed her hand._

_" Hinata I know what I said hurt you and made you really pissed and I'm sorry." Hinata looked at Naruto and then stood up to look at the tree and turned away from Naruto._

_"Naruto I'm sorry to, but we can't be friends any more." Naruto grabbed Hinata and pinned her to the tree hard._

_" Why can't we Hinata? Us not being friends is driving me crazy! I'm going crazy Hinata!"_

_Hinata looked up at Naruto and saw his mouth quivering and tears come out of his eyes. " Naruto please stop crying."_

_" Hinata."_

_End of Memory._

" Naruto is right." Hinata backed far away from Itachi. " You kidnapped me and you erased my memories. Your using me so Naruto can come and you can take the fox from him."

" Hinata. You are going to help me get that fox no matter what." Itachi jumped in front of Hinata, tackled her to the ground and pinned her wrist in the snow. " I'll do anything that will tick that dame fox off." Itachi teleport Hinata and his self from the area.

* * *

" Oh shit!" Kiba stops and looks around. " Dammit, shit, fuck, shit, shit, shit!"

Naruto stops and runs back to Kiba. " Hey! Kiba what's the matter."

" (sigh) Naruto I lost her scent."

" How can you lose someones scent Kiba?" Naruto was now angry and getting frustrated.

" They teleport some where. I don't know, but good news is that I can sort of smell both of them."

" Do you know where they might have teleport to?" Naruto asked.

" I know that they didn't go too far so let's check the caves."

Naruto moved closer to the group. " Alright everyone check all the caves around the area!" Everyone then spreads out to search.

* * *

" Well that was fun." Itachi got off of Hinata and he then put his shirt back on. Hinata was laying on the floor with her shirt ripped open. Itachi turned to look at her again. " Ha. Your so shocked that you can't even speak or move." Itachi walked to Hinata and sat on top of her. " Hinata?" Itachi touched Hinata and felt her shaking in fear. " If you keep looking like that then I'm going to have to violate you again." Hinata then started to breath hard, fast and loud.

"... NARUTOOOOO!" (Bang) Itachi looked above Hinata's head and saw Naruto.

" Well that was quick." Itachi said.

Naruto looked at Itachi then he saw Hinata with her shirt ripped open. He then looked up at Itachi and started to glare at him. " Naruto. I remember every thing and everyone. Naruto you gotta get away, he's trying to take the fox away from you"

" Itachi I'm gonna fucken kill you, you bastard!"


	9. Chapter 9

Previously:

" Well that was fun." Itachi got off of Hinata and he then put his shirt back on. Hinata was laying on the floor with her shirt ripped open. Itachi turned to look at her again. " Ha. Your so shocked that you can't even speak or move." Itachi walked to Hinata and sat on top of her. " Hinata?" Itachi touched Hinata and felt her shaking in fear. " If you keep looking like that then I'm going to have to violate you again." Hinata then started to breath hard, fast and loud.

"... NARUTOOOOO!" (Bang) Itachi looked above Hinata's head and saw Naruto.

" Well that was quick." Itachi said.

Naruto looked at Itachi then he saw Hinata with her shirt ripped open. He then looked up at Itachi and started to glare at him. " Naruto. I remember every thing and everyone. Naruto you gotta get away, he's trying to take the fox away from you"

" Itachi I'm gonna fucken kill you, you bastard!"

* * *

**Taken from me again**

" Itachi your gonna be in a world of pain when I done with you!" Naruto yelled.

" ( Sigh)" Itachi stands up over Hinata. " Alright." Itachi got in a fighting stance. " Let fight to the death." Out of no where Naruto tacked Itachi into the ground and then threw five explosive knifes at Itachi. Itachi jumped out of the way. " Your too slow I can easily defend myself."

Naruto appeared right behind Itachi. " I was going slow on purpose your bastard." Itachi turned around and Naruto stabbed him in the chest.

" Naruto, You really suck when it comes to gen justu." Itachi and Hinata fated away into the darkness.

" Naruto did you find them?" Naruto turned around and saw Sakura with Sasuke standing behind her.

" No, Itachi used gen justu and I fell for it." Naruto looked at the ground and started to cry. " I thought I had them, he could have really done something to her."

Sakura walks up to Naruto, hugs him and rubs his back. " It's alright, we're going to get her back. You'll see." Naruto gasped and stepped back from Sakura.

" Wait even if it was gen justu, Hinata said that she said that she remembers everyone and every thing." Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other, then Sasuke looked back at Naruto.

" That's impossible, the Mangekyo sharingan does what ever the user want it to do." Sasuke said.

" Then the big question is how did she get her memories back." The three stood there and thought for a while.

The Sasuke snaps his fingers and looks at Naruto and Sakura with a worried look on his face.

" What? What is it Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

" (sigh) Naruto there is one way for some one to regain their memory and that's by having Hinata doing some thing she would never do when she's away from you."

Sakura thought about what Sasuke said then I came to her. " She must have kissed him or something, I mean Itachi could have sweet talk his way to her so she'll fall for him."

" Wait! He used gen justu and when you use that you can't be that far away from it."

" So?" Sasuke said.

Naruto started to grin. " So that means Itachi and Hinata are still close by."

* * *

" Itachi you better let me go or else."

Itachi jumped right in front of Hinata and kissed her. She spitted in his face and he wiped it off. " Your tied up to a log, so how do you intend to escape from me."

" Like this!" Hinata kick Itachi... in the wrong place and cut her self loose.

" Arg.. I'll... get... you... for that." Itachi threatens.

Hinata starts to run away from Itachi. " Where is the exit? I been running around for like 40 minutes." Hinata then comes to a dead end. " I'll have to take the other way." Hinata turns back around and starts running again. " Wait what's that?" Up ahead Hinata see's a light and when she got closer she knew what it was less that a second. " Ha the exit!"

_" Hinataaaa!"_ Hinata heard Naruto yell her name out.

" Naruto. Narutooooo!" Hinata then stops in her tacks and see's some one blocking the exit. Hinata then realized who it was blocking the exit. " (gasp) Itachi!"

" You are so gonna get it!" Itachi ran up to Hinata and punched her in the stomach, Hinata let out a scream and the punch send her flying into the wall of the cave. Hinata tried getting back up, but Itachi grabbed her my her throat and started chocking her. " I knew I should have killed you the moment I layed my eyes on you."

" Itachi... stop... it." Hinata was trying to push Itachi's hand off her throat but it was no use.

_" Arg, he's so strong. Please Naruto help me." _Hinata said to her self.

* * *

" Naruto I heard Hinata yelling your name just now." Naruto turned around and looked at Sakura.

" You did, where at can you tell." Naruto asked with his voice sounding hopeful.

" I think it came from that cave." Sakura pointed at one cave.

" Well then lets go." Naruto started running up to the cave.

_" Aaahhh!"_

Naruto gasped_. _" That was Hinata's scream." Instead of running Naruto went into a full sprint.

" Naruto slow down!" Sakura complaint.

Naruto came to the entrance of the and saw Itachi chocking Hinata.

" Itach-" Sakura grabbed Naruto and pulled him behind a large rock.

" Sakura what are you doing?" Naruto asked in a whisper. "We need to save Hinata."

" I know that, but we'll give her two minutes." Sakura said.

" Two minutes! In two minutes she could be fucken dead!" Naruto said in a harsh whisper.

" Naruto." Sasuke glared at Naruto hard. " We need her to try, because we can't always save her she needs to fight on her own Naruto. You need to understand that."

" Arg! Fine two minutes." Naruto and the others sat very quiet and watched Itachi and Hinata.

* * *

" ( sigh ) Why wont you die quicker?" Itachi said being annoyed.

" I need to try." Hinata said to Itachi.

" Try all you want, but you can't defeat me."

" Byakugan!" Hinata then started to hit points in Itachi.

Itachi then starts to run away from Hinata, but she grabs his wrist and throws him where he threw her. " Your not leave this cave!"

Itachi then threw smoke bombs at Hinata. She was stuck in the smoke for a while, until she saw Naruto. She started running in his direction, But Itachi then jumps in front of her. " Mangekyo sharingan!" Hinata then fainted again.

" Hinata!" Naruto got up but Sasuke and Sakura stopped him.

* * *

_" Oh no, not this again."_

_" You remember this place right Hinata?"_ Hinata turned around and saw Itachi standing two yards away from her.

_" I'm not gonna let you erase my memories again_!"

_" Oh really?" _Itachi appeared right behind Hinata and tackled her to the ground . _" Looks like I'm gonna erase your memories after all."_

_flashback:_

_"I some how...fell in love with you." Naruto just stared at me, and then_

_"Ha ha ha ha ha ha oh, Hinata, you really got me there I thought you were for real."_

_I couldn't believe he said that. Hinata thought to her self. "Naruto..."_

_"Huh? What's wrong,Hinata?" He looked confused._

_"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT TO ME!" I was crying. "NARUTO DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS FOR ME TO SAY THAT?" I was screaming and crying. He saw me crying and screaming at him. Hinata thought to her self._

_"Hey Hinata, calm down. It's just, I don't see you like that. I think of you as a little sister."_

_End of flashback_

_" Hinata wake up."_

_

* * *

_" Hinata please you can't lose your memories again! You gotta wake up, Hinata!"

Hinata started opening her eyes then she sat up. " Naruto."

" Hinata you know who I am?" Naruto asked.

" Yes." Hinata then slaps Naruto. " I told you how much I care about you and you just laugh at me!"

" Hinata your a tough one." Every one turned around and saw Itachi.

" Your an enemy to all of us." Hinata said.

Itachi held his hand out to Hinata. " Come with me Hinata."

" Hinata no! He's just going to use you so he can get the demon fox from Naruto!" Sakura yelled

" She's right Hinata don't trust Itachi." Sasuke said.

" Hinata." Naruto held his hand out to Hinata as well. " Please he's just using you. Come with me, no stay with me, don't leave me again." Naruto eyes looked like they had tears in them. Hinata started to grab for Naruto's hand.

" Hinata. When friendship comes to an end who would you trust? Your enemy or the one who broke your heart? Do you really want to go through that again?" Itachi asked.

Hinata took her hand back, ran next to Itachi and grabs his left hand. " Ha, she does have good taste." Itachi looked back at Naruto. " Dosen't she." ( BOOM) The exit was now blocked by a bunch of bolders. " Well that's are cue to go." Itachi picked up Hinata. " Hold on tight. Oh, and before I forget, look around you." Everyone even Hinata looked all over the cave. They all saw paper bombs all over the wall of the cave. " Well to let you all know it's sunny outside, so I don't know how you guys will be getting out of here." Itachi and Hinata started to dizzalve into nothing. Then the next thing they were gone.

" They teleport away." Sakura said.

" Rasengan!" Naruto used his justu on the cave's ceiling.

" Naruto you idiot the paper bombs!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke grabed Sakura and he jumped out of the cave with Naruto right behind them.

Once out of the cave Naruto started to cry. " She's... she's really... gone. She's been taken away from me again."


	10. Chapter 10

Previously:

" Hinata. When friendship comes to an end who would you trust? Your enemy or the one who broke your heart? Do you really want to go through that again?" Itachi asked.

Hinata took her hand back, ran next to Itachi and grabs his left hand. " Ha, she does have good taste." Itachi looked back at Naruto. " Doesn't she." ( BOOM) The exit was now blocked by a bunch of boulders. " Well that's are cue to go." Itachi picked up Hinata. " Hold on tight. Oh, and before I forget, look around you." Everyone even Hinata looked all over the cave. They all saw paper bombs all over the wall of the cave. " Well to let you all know it's sunny outside, so I don't know how you guys will be getting out of here." Itachi and Hinata started to dissolve into nothing. Then the next thing they were gone.

" They teleport away." Sakura said.

" Rasengan!" Naruto used his justu on the cave's ceiling.

" Naruto you idiot the paper bombs!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke grabbed Sakura and he jumped out of the cave with Naruto right behind them.

Once out of the cave Naruto started to cry. " She's... she's really... gone. She's been taken away from me again."

* * *

**Our first date is just like a fairytale.  
**

" Naruto breath." Sakura said.

Naruto then started to breath normal. " For now." Naruto stood up. " Let's head to a city for the time being." Naruto said.

" But where will we stay then?" Ino asked.

" Tanzaku city, it's the closes city to us." Sai said.

" Yeah and I heard that they have the best food when a festival is in town." Choji said.

" Choji is that all you think about?" Tenten said.

" Hey there's one in town today." Kiba said.

" Yeah let's go and have some fun!" Everyone turned around and looked at Neji holding a tight fist in the air with a big smile. " What I know how to have fun." Neji said now looking embarrassed.

" Yeah a little fun is the best medicine for all of us." Sakura said.

" When we get there." Sasuke grabbed Sakura and gave her a kiss on her for head. " Everyone that has a girlfriend or boyfriend has to share with there boyfriend or girlfriend." Sasuke said.

" Hm, I wounder what the couples have plane for the night?" Lee asked smiling.

" Sex maybe." Gaara said.

* * *

" Hinata where going to have to stay in a city for the time being." Itachi said.

" What city would that be?" Hinata asked.

" Tanzaku city. Oh, and I heard that there's a festival for the time being."

" Wow I would like to go right now so I can play some games and win some prizes." Hinata said.

" Then follow me." Itachi started walking and Hinata followed.

_" This is a good time for me to get away from you to, you bastard." _Hinata thought to her self.

* * *

" Hey we'll be staying in this hotel." Naruto said. Everyone looked at the sign.

" The Hilton Hotel." Kiba read.

Everyone signed in to there rooms.

" Ino and Shikamaru got room 300." Naruto threw the keys to Shikamaru. " Kiba and Shino got room 301." Kiba's dog Arkamaru jumps in the air to catch the keys but Shino's bugs got them first. " Choji and Sai get room 302." Sai grabbed the keys before Naruto could even throw them.

" Naruto you can come by any time you want." Sai said, shaking the keys in front of his face.

" Naruto do I really have to share a room with him?" Choji asked.

" Choji if you have a problem with me I can fix that." Sai said with a glare.

" No I don't." Choji said with a scared face.

" Neji and Tenten, room 304." Tenten grabbed the keys and both her and Neji ran to the elevator.

" Sasuke and Sakura you get room 305." Naruto walks to them, Sasuke holds his hand out and Naruto drops the keys in his hand.

" Gaara and Lee get room 306." Gaara and Lee raced to get the keys, Gaara used his sand and Lee used his speed, they both got the keys at the same time.

" That leaves me room 303." Naruto said. " Now go have fun and buy what you want or what you need." Everyone then ran in different directions.

* * *

_30 minutes later_

" Itachi let's stay at the Hilton hotel." Hinata said.

Itachi and Hinata walked in the hotel and signed in to a room. Itachi turned around, held the keys in front of Hinata's face and looked at her with his sexy black eyes. " We got room 399 so I'll go rest and you can do what ever you want, but don't leave this city._" _Hinata grabbed for the keys but Itachi moved them from her reach. " These are your keys." Itachi gave Hinata the other set of keys. " This key allows you to get in and out of the room." Hinata grabbed the keys, but Itachi didn't let go. " I'll say it again. Don't you dare leave this city. If you do I'll kill you and throw your body in the water. Got it." Hinata snatched the keys from Itachi and kissed him hard on the lips.

" Got it." Hinata then started to walk out of the hotel backwards looking at Itachi. " I'm going to go enjoy the festival, I'll be back latter." Hinata then opened the door still walking backwards and left Itachi alone. The moment she saw Itachi turn around and go into the elevator Hinata started to run. " Now it's time to get to work."

* * *

" Now what would I like to do for fun?" Naruto was walking and thinking of what he wants to, but then he past a ramen stand. " Hold up!" Naruto ran back to the stand and walked in with a big smile on his face. " Oh hello there." The owner said.

" Hi old man. One big bowel of beef ramen please!"

" I would like that too please." Naruto and the shop owner looked up and saw a girl with a black hood on her head.

" Coming right up." 6 minutes later the shop owner came back to the table with big bowels of ramen noodles. " Here you go!

" Wow thank you!" Naruto and the girl said. They both started eating their bowels of ramen really fast ( took them five minutes to eat all the noodles.)

The girl held her bowel to Naruto and Naruto looked at her and held his bowel to her to. " Cheers!" They both lightly clicked their bowels together and started drinking the soup. While Naruto is drinking his soup he's staring at the girl. The girl then tilted her head back and her hoodie fell off and out came her long black hair. In shock Naruto spits his soup out in the shop owner's face. " Hey watch where your spitting that!" The shop owner yelled.

" Hinata!" Naruto yelled in shock.

Hinata looked at Naruto and realized that her hoodie came off. Hinata then smiled at Naruto. " Hi Naruto."

* * *

Naruto and Hinata left the ramen stand together.

" So wait you remember who I am again?" Naruto asked.

" Naruto I didn't lose my memory a second time, I just faked it." Hinata said with a smile.

Naruto stopped walking and looked at Hinata seriously. " Why did you fake it then? Do you know how much pain I was in when you were gone?" Naruto said.

Hinata Grabbed Naruto by his shirt with both of her hands and kissed him as passionate as she can. Then she broke apart from his lips. " Naruto. I'm sorry." Hinata then hugged Naruto as tight as she could and she started to cry. " I'm so sorry that you went through all that pain and suffering. I'll make it up to you I promise."

Naruto then hugged Hinata back and buried his face in her hair. " Where are you two staying at?" Naruto asked in a sad voice.

Hinata looked up at Naruto. " The Hilton hotel. Room 399." Hinata said.

Naruto then pushed Hinata back from him and smiled. " I'm staying there to. I have room 303." They both started to laugh for a while. " So do you want to go play some games or something?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked at Naruto with a big smile and grabbed his left hand.

* * *

" Hinata, Hinata you bad girl." Itachi backed away from the window, slammed the window and closed the red curtains as hard as he could. " Too bad that you wont be going back to the village." Itachi then opened the room door. " ( sigh) Now I have to find you and kill you." Itachi then slammed the door shut."

* * *

" Naruto let's go on the bumper cars." Hinata said dragging Naruto alone with her. Naruto got in a orange bumper car and Hinata got in a violet bumper car. " Alright then start crashing into one another!" The man on the microphone said with a big smile.

" Alright Hinata, just because I love you I'll go easy on yo-" Hinata cut Naruto off by bumping into his bumper car hard. Naruto looked at Hinata and saw her laughing and smiling.

" Just because I love you Naruto I'll try to go easy on you." Everyone was scared to even try to get in a bumper car because they thought that Naruto and Hinata would crush them to death. Then the man in charge of the bumper cars ended their fun time. Naruto and Hinata then went to the squirt gun stand ( **Sorry I don't know what that game is called. Please don't sent me anything bad.**) and Naruto won Hinata a big giant teddy bear. Then Hinata gave the game a try but she kept losing.

" No Hinata like this." Naruto layed his hands on Hinata's, but Hinata wasn't paying any attention to the game instead she looked straight at Naruto.

" Winner over here!" The stand owner was pointing at Naruto and Hinata. " Here you two go." The stand owner gave Naruto and Hinata a big white tiger and some chocolate strawberries.

" Thank you miss, but why give us strawberries." Naruto asked.

The stand owner smiled. " You and your girlfriend looked so cute together! So what ever you two do don't break up."

Naruto looked down at Hinata and froze for a second. " Where you staring at me this whole time?" Naruto asked.

" Does this answer your question?" Hinata kissed Naruto and Naruto respond by kissing her back .

" Aw I so envy you two." The stand owner said. Naruto and Hinata broke apart and Hinata whispered in Naruto's ear.

" OK." Naruto said. " Excuse me miss." The stand lady looked at Naruto.

" Yes." Naruto kissed the stand lady lightly on her cheek.

" Thank you." Naruto and Hinata walked away and the stand lady stood frozen with happiness.

* * *

" Hey Naruto lets go on that boat ride." Hinata said. Naruto and Hinata got into a small boat together and started peddling in circle. They both talked, laugh, told jokes, told secrets and talked about their relationship.

" OK we're going to slow it down for the lovers here on the ride with a song called, **' Why don't you kiss her? By: Jesse McCartney'** and there will be kiss cams out so the people off the ride can see them and vote for the best kiss. " the stand owner said. " Now start."

_" We're the best of friends_

_and we share our secrets_

_She knows everything_

_that is on my mind oooohh_

_Lately somethings changed _

_as I lie awake in my bed_

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other for a while and look down at the water.

_A voice here inside my head_

_Softly says_

_Why don't you kiss her?_

_Why don't you tell her?_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feeling that you hide?_

_'Cause she'll never know if you never show_

_They way you feel in side._

_Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move_

_Just a touch and we could cross the line oooohh_

_Everytime she's near I wanna never let her go  
_

Naruto and Hinata looked up and saw a kiss cam staring straight at them.

_Confess to her what my heart knows_

_Hold her close_

_

* * *

_" So my handsome boyfriend Sasuke what do you want us to do?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked around the festival and something caught his eyes. " Sasuke, whats wrong? Whats the matter?" Sasuke pointed to a couples of T.V.s and Sakura looked at one screen and saw a girl with black long hair and a boy with spiky blond hair. " Naruto and Hinata?" Sakura yelled.

* * *

Naruto wraps his arms around Hinata's waist and they both smile at each other.

_Why don't you kiss her_

_Why don't you tell her_

_Why don't you let her see the feeling that you hide_

_She'll never know _

_If you never show_

_The way you feel in side_

Naruto and Hinata started scooting closer to each other.

_What would she say_

_I wounder would she just turn away_

_Or would she promise me that she's here to stay_

_It hurts me to wait_

_I keep asking myself_

Hinata wraps her arms around Naruto's neck and they both kiss.

_Why don't you kiss her_

_( Tell her you love her)_

_Why don't you tell her_

_( Tell her you need her)_

_Why don't you let her see the feeling that you hide_

_'Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside..._

_Why don't you kiss her?_

" OK that's the end of the song and the winner is... boat #3." The man was pointing at Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto and Hinata get off the boat and collect their prize, a picture of them kissing and a award for the best kiss. " I want to keep the picture Naruto." Hinata said. Naruto and Hinata went back to the hotel. Hinata stops and looks at Naruto.

" Hey Hinata whats wrong."

Hinata started shifting her weight from foot to foot. " I have to forget that I know you." Naruto grabbed Hinata's right hand and pulled her to the elevator and pushed button 3. Naruto then walks to his room and opens the door. " Naruto what are you doing?" Naruto pulled Hinata in his room before anyone could see them. When Naruto closed the door he push Hinata to the wall and started kissing her hard, Hinata kissed him back. Hinata then pushed herself off the walk and layed herself on the bed and pulled Naruto on top of her.

" Hinata your driving me crazy." Naruto said. Hinata pulled Naruto closer and took his jacket off and let it slid off the bed. She then opens his shirt and starts to rub his stomach. " Hinata-" Hinata cut Naruto off by kissing him. Hinata then grabbed Naruto's headband and hers and threw them across the room. Naruto then unzipped Hinata's Jacket and threw it behind him. Hinata then took her shirt and bra off herself and put it behind the pillows. Naruto then started kissing Hinata's chest and Hinata sometimes let out moans. Naruto and Hinata then came to a stop because they heard someone knocking on the door. Naruto got up and looked through the peephole and turned back to Hinata.

" Whats wrong?" Hinata asked.

" It's Sai and Choji." Naruto said with a attitude. Hinata grabbed her jacket and zipped it. " Hey at least put your shirt back on to." Naruto said to Hinata. Hinata grabbed her shirt and put it on.

" I'm done." Naruto opened the door and Sai and Choji ran in his room.

" Naruto Itachi is coming down the hall right now." They both said. Then all three of the boys looked at Hinata.


	11. Chapter 11

Previously:

" Whats wrong?" Hinata asked.

" It's Sai and Choji." Naruto said with a attitude. Hinata grabbed her jacket and zipped it. " Hey at least put your shirt back on to." Naruto said to Hinata. Hinata grabbed her shirt and put it on.

" I'm done." Naruto opened the door and Sai and Choji ran in his room.

" Naruto Itachi is coming down the hall right now." They both said. Then all three of the boys looked at Hinata.

* * *

**Time to Play the Cat and Mouse Game  
**

Naruto grabbed Hinata and ran out of the room and into the elevator. When Naruto gets into the lobby Hinata lets go of Naruto and goes to the front table to return the keys.

" Naruto we need to split up. I'll go find the others and tell them every thing you get as far away from me as possible." Hinata started to runaway from Naruto but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

" There's no way I'm losing you again Hinata!" Hinata snatched her hand away from Naruto and kissed him as long as she could then broke the kiss.

Hinata touched Naruto's lips with her finger. " You'll see me again." Then Hinata disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Hinata is found at a shop buying supplies. " Now that's just about everything."

" Hinata!" Hinata turned around and saw Sakura and Sasuke. " Hinata do you know who we are?" Sakura asked.

Hinata groaned. " Yes Sakura I know who you are." Sakura ran up to Hinata and gave her a big bear hug.

" Hinata I missed you so much." Hinata was having a hard time breathing now.

Sasuke put one hand on Sakura's shoulder and pulled her back from Hinata. " Sakura. Hinata needs to breath." Sakura looks at Hinata.

" Oh sorry." Hinata started smiling. " Hey what are you doing here? Wait where's Itachi?" Sakura asked having her guard back up.

" He's in the hotel right now."

" Which one?" Sasuke asked.

" The Hilton, room 399."

" OK." Sasuke started walking away from the girls and started walking in the direction of the hotel.

" Sasuke where are you going?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke turned around. " You two hide and stay together. I'm going to kick my brothers ass."

* * *

" Come on Neji It's been two hours can't we get out of the room yet?" Tenten asked. Neji didn't respone because her was too busy kissing Tenten's stomach. " Neji are we going to stay in this room all night? I really want to go to the festival. " Neji sat up and looked at Tenten.

" Must you really act like this when I really want to play with you?" Neji said in his sad voice.

" Fine." Tenten got off the bed and started putting her shirt back on. Then she stood by the door. " I'll just go to the festival by my self."

" OK." Neji said, laying on the bed.

Tenten then started to think of ways to get Neji out of the room then she got an idea. " At the festival there are a lot of hot single guys,"

Neji then rolled of to face Tenten. " You wouldn't dare do something like this behind my back." Neji said.

Tenten walked back to Neji, she had her face two inches away from his and she started to smile. " and those hot guys could start to fall for me and I wouldn't mind that at all. But I don't have a boyfriend with me right now so... bye bye." Tenten started to walk away from Neji, but he grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

" Let me put my shirt on first." Neji said. Then the both of them started to walk out.

" Neji, Tenten we got trouble." Choji said

" Aw right now? Why can't you tell some one else Choji?" Tenten said complaining.

" Itachi is back." Sai said coming up to the three teens.

" Well where's Lee and Gaara can't they take care of him?"

" I'll go find them right now." Sai ran down the hallway as fast as he could.

* * *

" Alright the score is now a tie between you and me." Lee said holding a piece of paper.

" Lee give it a rest. You know I'll beat you." Gaara said pulling three bags full of his prizes.

" No we both have a score of 50 points. So the first one to 100 is the best ninja ever!" Lee yelled this out and held a fist up in the air.

" Lee stop it everyone's looking at us." Gaara said.

" Yoohoo! Boys over here!" Lee and Gaara turned around and saw two girls with long black hair.

" Hi there ladies!" Lee said. walking towards them and pulling Gaara with him. " So are you ladies free for the night?" Lee asked now flirting.

" I don't know are you two free tonight?" The girl with the glasses asked.

" Why Yes we are, right Gaara?" Lee asked elbowing him.

" Yeah what ever." Gaara said with his arms crossed.

" Well in that case I'm Karin and my friend here in Kin."

Lee grabbed Karin's hand and kissed it.

" No Lee girls like it when you do this." Gaara walked up to Kin and kissed her on her cheek.

" Hee Hee!" Kin started to giggle.

Gaara walked up to Lee. " That's 10 points." He whispered

" For what?" Lee whispered back.

" Making a girl laugh." Gaara said with a smile and walked back to Kin.

* * *

" Damn it where the hell is Lee and Gaara?" Naruto asked.

" Naruto." Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke running to him. " Hinata is with Sakura right now. I told them to stay together and hide."

" Sasuke. You Two are stupid." Naruto and Sasuke turned around and saw Itachi. " Now will you excuse me?" Itachi made a hand sign. " I need to find Hinata and kill her." Itachi disappeared and left smoke behind.

" Oh shit." Naruto and Sasuke said. Then they both looked at each other and said. " He's out side!" Naruto and Sasuke ran out of the hotel.

* * *

" So do you two boys want to go play games with us right now?" Karin asked.

" You bet we do." Lee said. They all went on the roller coaster and the ferris wheel.

" Man Karin I can't do this any longer Karin." Kin said.

" Do what?" Gaara asked.

Kin looked at Karin. " We were told to be a distraction so you two wouldn't get in the way." Kin said.

" Kin shut the fuck up!" Karin yelled.

" What are you distracting us from?" Lee said.

" From Itachi. I knew before I even kissed you on the cheek." Gaara said. Karin then grabbed Kin and ran away from Gaara and Lee.

" Damn it Kin why did you have to do that?" Karin asked.

" Your not going any where." Gaara caught the two girls with his sand and crushed them, but they turned out to be clones.

" You missed assholes!" Karin yelled. Every one in the area started to run and scream.

" Karin there's Itachi." Kin said, then the girl went into a sprint. " Itachi we have to leave right now. The boys found out about us." Kin said out of breath.

" Not right now. I need to find the brat first. Before we leave take care of those two. " Itachi said, then ran away from Karin and Kin.

* * *

" Hinata we need to get out of here before we get trampled by these screaming people." Sakura said. Sakura and Hinata then ran into the house of mirrors. " OK I think we'll be safe in here for now." Sakura said.

" ( Gasp ) aaahh Sakura!" Hinata screamed.

" What is it?" Sakura asked. Hinata was pointing at the mirrors and in the mirrors the girls saw a man with a black jacket with red clouds on it. " Run!" Sakura said.

" You can't run from me girls. You know since you two are so close I'll kill you both." Sakura came out of the house of mirrors.

" Hinata where are you?"

" Sakura!" Sakura turned around and saw Naruto and Sasuke. " Where's Hinata? "

" Naruto. She's in the house of mirrors and... Itachi's in there too."

Naruto pushed passed Sakura and ran into the house off mirrors.

" Sasuke I'm scared." Sakura said. Sasuke pulled Sakura close to him chest

" It's going to be OK." Sasuke said, then Sakura started to tremble in fear. " Sakura look at me." Sakura didn't look at Sasuke. Sasuke then pulled Sakura's head up so she can face him and kissed her. Sasuke then broke the kiss and hugged Sakura again. " It's going to be alright." Sasuke then started to rub Sakura's back. " Both of them will come out alive."

* * *

" Hinata where are you?" Naruto yelled.

" Naruto is that you?" Hinata asked. Naruto and Hinata where going deeper into the house now. " Naruto please find me." Hinata said. Hinata then turned around and ran into some one.

" You are very hard to find." Hinata found two strong hands holding her so she couldn't runaway. Hinata then looked up and saw a pair of blue eyes.

" Naruto!" Hinata then hugged Naruto.

" Oh Hinata... Oh by the way." Hinata was then stabbed through her stomach with a sword. " I'm not Naruto." Then the fate Naruto turned into Itachi. Hinata then collapsed on the floor laying in a pool of her blood. Itachi kept stabbing her repeatedly and Hinata was screaming in pain.

* * *

" Gaara. These girls are getting tired." Lee said.

" Well lets end this then." Gaara said.

" Karin what do we do now?" Kin asked.

" Retreat now!" Karin and Kin started to run away, but they both then became paralyze.

" Oh I'm sorry I thought you two were wanting to play with us." Gaara and Lee then looked on a roof top and saw Ino and Shikamaru.

" Oh Shika your so amazing!" Ino said then she kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

" Hinata!" Naruto yelled and he then started running.

_" Whats happening to Hinata? Why is she screaming?"_ Naruto thought to his self.

" Hinata! Hold on Hinata hold on!" Naruto yelled.

" AAAAAAHHHHAAA!" After that last scream it became quiet.

* * *

_" Whats the point?" _Hinata thought. _" Screaming wont help at all. I tiered of living now. Naruto I'm sorry, I can't hold on any more." _Hinata then closed her eyes.

" Hinata are you dead?" Itachi asked. So Itachi stabbed Hinata again and Hinata then started to whimper. Itachi then pulled the sword back. " I'll take that as a no."

( Gasp )

" Doesn't she look lovely?" Itachi turned around and was now facing a blond hair boy with a shocked face. " Naruto."


	12. Chapter 12

Previously:

_" Whats the point?" _Hinata thought. _" Screaming wont help at all. I tiered of living now. Naruto I'm sorry, I can't hold on any more." _Hinata then closed her eyes.

" Hinata are you dead?" Itachi asked. So Itachi stabbed Hinata again and Hinata then started to whimper. Itachi then pulled the sword back. " I'll take that as a no."

( Gasp )

" Doesn't she look lovely?" Itachi turned around and was now facing a blond hair boy with a shocked face. " Naruto."

* * *

**Saving my girl**

Naruto then looked at his feet and saw that he was standing in Hinata's pool of blood. Naruto then looked back at Itachi. " I'M GONNA FUCKIN KILL YOU!"

" One mouse down, one more to go." Itachi said he then pointed his sword to Naruto. " Now our cat and mouse game is over, time to fight to the death."

Naruto then jumped in front of Itachi and punched him in his face. " How you like that?" Naruto said.

" Na...ru...to." Naruto turned around and saw Hinata trying to sit up. Naruto darted to Hinata, but then Itachi grabbed his left leg and threw him in the mirror.

" You are so weak." Itachi said, then Naruto became smoke.

" Ha and you thought I was stupid." Itachi turned around and saw Naruto holding Hinata.

" Itachi! " Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke, Sakura, Choji and Sai where standing together. " Big brother lets see if you can take all of us on." Sasuke said.

" Itachi!" Itachi turned around and saw Karin and Kin. " We need to get going now." Kin said.

Itachi then walked up to the two girls and slapped them. " You two are weak. Since you two are still alive your still be good to use."

" How can you treat you teammates like trash?" Naruto asked.

" If I we're you I would take care of the brat." Itachi then disappeared with the two girls.

" Hold on!" Naruto then ran after Itachi with Hinata in his arms.

" Naruto, stop." Naruto looked at Hinata and stopped chasing Itachi. " Naruto... everything... hurts." Naruto then ran straight to the hotel.

* * *

Naruto opened his room and saw the rest of his friends." Naruto." Sakura ran right next to Naruto and looked down at Hinata.

" Sakura." Naruto placed his bloody girlfriend on his bed, turned to Sakura, leaned his head on her shoulder and started to cry. " Please, please save Hinata. Please." Naruto begged.

Sakura then pushed Naruto off of her and looked at him in his eyes. " I'll save her Naruto. I promise." Sakura walked to the bed and examine Hinata. " She lost a lot of blood... her chances of surviving is slim."

" Well what can we do? Can't we just go get her more blood?" Naruto said.

Sakura turned around and glared at Naruto. " Naruto how are we suppose to get blood at the blood bank?" Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled.

" No Naruto!" Sasuke yelled crossing his arms.

" The person at the desk is a lady." Sakura said.

" I don't care if she's the queen of England I'm not flirting with her." Sasuke said.

" I'll give you a hundred buck." Naruto said.

" two hundred."

" one- fifty."

" Deal." Naruto and Sasuke shook hand and ran out of the hotel.

* * *

ten minutes later

Naruto and Saskue found the blood bank and went inside.

" I can't believe you talked me into this." Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

" Think of it this way. If you don't do this I'll be sad for the rest of my life if Hinata dies." Naruto said.

" So." Sasuke said then he started walking out of the blood bank.

" And Sakura will hate you or she'll leave you." Sasuke froze before he could take another step and Naruto smiled.

_" Yeah I gotcha." _Naruto thought to his self.

" Or she'll go hook up with Sai and totally forget you."

" Where's the front desk?" Sasuke asked walking past Naruto. Sasuke then saw a lady sitting at the desk.

" Go for it Sasuke." Naruto said while pushing Sasuke to the desk.

" Excuse me miss?" The lady looked at Sasuke and froze. " I don't mean to bother you, but I couldn't help notice your beautiful eyes."

" Oh...Th thank you." The lady said. Then Sasuke spilled the lady's coffee on his self ( on purpose) " Oh I'm so sorry."

Sasuke held his hand out. " No need to apologize. Uh, is it alright if I take my shirt off?" Sasuke asked.

" Uh... y y y yeah it's c c c cool." Sasuke smirked and started to take his shirt off.

'_Damn girls are so easy to mess with." _Sasuke thought. Sasuke then spilled some of the coffee on the floor right in front of him.

" Uh, can you please hold my shirt?" Sasuke asked holding his shirt to the lady.

The lady then started to walk to Sasuke, but then she slipped on the coffee that Sasuke pored on the floor. She was then falling but Sasuke caught her. " Are you alright?" Sasuke asked while Naruto was sneaking behind the desk.

* * *

" Now all I have to do is find Hinata's blood type." Naruto then froze. " Crap what's her blood type?" Naruto asked his self. " Well I'll have to get three bags of each blood type."

* * *

" Oh I'm so sorry I didn't me-" Sasuke put one finger on the lady's lips.

" Shh. It was an accident. No harm done." Sasuke then saw Naruto poking his head out of the door.

_" Time to go." _Naruto mouthed to Sasuke.

" Well this is my last day in this town." Sasuke grabbed the lady's hand, walked her to her desk while Naruto was sneaking out. " It was nice seeing you." Sasuke then took his shirt from the lady and kissed her on her left cheek. He was half way out of the door but then he winked at the lady then walked out.

* * *

" Man Sasuke you messed with her good." Naruto said.

" Yeah, yeah, now give me my one hundred and fifty bucks." Sasuke held his hand out and Naruto placed seven twenties and one ten in his hand. " Nice doing business with you." Sasuke said counting his money.

* * *

Ten minutes later

" Hey guys we're back." Everyone looked at Naruto and didn't say a word. " What's the matter? What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

Ino then stud up and cleared her throat. " Hinata's heart stopped twice already. So even with the blood, her chances of leaving this room alive are slim to none."

Naruto looked at the bed and found it empty. " Where is she?" Naruto asked. Everyone pointed to the bathroom. Naruto ran to the bathroom. " Sakura opened the door." Naruto commanded. Sakura opened the door.

" Naruto I'm so tiered. All my chakara in almost gone." Naruto then put his hands on Sakura's hands.

" Use my chakara and the demon fox's chakara it can help." Naruto said. Sakura then started to use all three different chakaras and Hinata started to wake up.

" Naruto...your...here." Hinata said.

" Hinata don't talk. You need to rest." Naruto and Sakura said. After forty-five minutes of using their chakara Hinata started to sit up.

" Hinata are you alright?" Naruto asked.

Hinata walked out of the bathroom and layed her self on Naruto's bed. Naruto looked around the room and saw that everyone left.

" Move it." Sakura said pushing past Naruto with a blood bag. Sakura then hooked the bag to Hinata and then turned to Naruto. " When the bag is empty she'll be ok." Then Sakura left the room.

" Naruto." Naruto saw Hinata smiling at him. " Come here." Naruto crawled in the bed and layed right next to Hinata. " When I feel better again I want us to spend time with each other." Hinata then kissed Naruto on his left cheek.

" Alright Hinata." Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata. " Tomorrow we'll spend time together as long as you want us to." Then they fell asleep.

* * *

" So Sasuke what did you do to get that blood?" Sakura asked. Sasuke didn't turn to Sakura or answer her. " Sasuke what did you do?" Once again Sasuke didn't answer. " Naruto will tell me." This caused Sasuke turned to Sakura. " I'll go ask him right now." Sasuke grabbed Sakura and pined her to the bed.

" It's late Sakura go to bed."

" What did you do?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke then sighed. " I told her she had beautiful eyes, I spilled coffee on my self, I then took my shirt off and when she wasn't looking I spilled some coffee on the floor and I asked her if she could hold my shirt, but when she was walking to me she slipped on the coffee and I caught her.

" And?" Sakura asked.

" I walked her to the desk took me shirt and kissed her on her cheek." Sasuke then looked at Sakura.

" Oh. Okay." Sasuke then kissed Sakura.

" You know the more you get jealous the more quicker your gonna become ugly." Sasuke said smiling at Sakura.

" Who said I'm jealous?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke pointed at Sakura. " Your face and voice said it all."

* * *

The next morning came in hours and the sunlight was streaming down on Hinata.

" Hey Hinata wake up." Naruto shook Hinata lightly. Hinata turned around and saw Naruto smiling at her " Good morning." Naruto bends his head towards Hinata and kisses her on her forehead.

" Last night really happened right?" Hinata asked. Naruto nodded his head. " Naruto I should have never split up from you I'm so sorry."

Naruto grabbed Hinatas' face and kissed her. " It's alright, the most important thing is that your here with me. Now get dressed." Naruto got off of the bed.

"What for?" Hinata asked.

" Today is all about you and me." Naruto said. Hinata sits up and grabbed Naruto's shirt with both of her hands. " Hinata your gonna make me go crazy again." Naruto said. Hinata threw Naruto on the bed and started to kiss him hard. " Are you trying to make me go crazy Hinata?" Naruto asked.

" Is it working?" Hinata asked.

Naruto then rolled over and now he was hovering over Hinata. He then kissed her and broke the kiss. " Yeah it's working." Naruto said. Naruto and Hinata continued to kiss but then Hinata push Naruto away. " Hinata what's wrong?" Naruto asked. Hinata covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom throwing up. " Hinata-"

( Bang Bang Bang ) " Naruto open up quickly." Naruto heard Sakura yelling and ran to the door.

" Sakura what's the matter?" Naruto asked. " Now isn't a good time. Hinata is throwing up and I don't know why." Naruto said.

Sakura looked down at the ground. " I know why Naruto." Sakura said.

" Well what is it?" Naruto asked.

"Hinata's... I checked her blood and I found something."

Hinata then came out of the bathroom and looked at Sakura. " Sakura I can't be, right?" Hinata asked.

Naruto looked down at Hinata. " You can't be what?" Naruto asked Hinata.

" She is." Sakura said.

" She is what?" Naruto asked.

Sakura looked at Naruto and Hinata. " Hinata's pregnant with your child."


	13. Chapter 13

Previously:

Naruto then rolled over and now he was hovering over Hinata. He then kissed her and broke the kiss. " Yeah it's working." Naruto said. Naruto and Hinata continued to kiss but then Hinata push Naruto away. " Hinata what's wrong?" Naruto asked. Hinata covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom throwing up. " Hinata-"

( Bang Bang Bang ) " Naruto open up quickly." Naruto heard Sakura yelling and ran to the door.

" Sakura what's the matter?" Naruto asked. " Now isn't a good time. Hinata is throwing up and I don't know why." Naruto said.

Sakura looked down at the ground. " I know why Naruto." Sakura said.

" Well what is it?" Naruto asked.

"Hinata's... I checked her blood and I found something."

Hinata then came out of the bathroom and looked at Sakura. " Sakura I can't be, right?" Hinata asked.

Naruto looked down at Hinata. " You can't be what?" Naruto asked Hinata.

" She is." Sakura said.

" She is what?" Naruto asked.

Sakura looked at Naruto and Hinata. " Hinata's pregnant with your child."

* * *

**Where Gonna Become Parents.**

" Oh my god!" Both Naruto and Hinata said.

" Yep!" Sasuke said as if it wasn't a big problem.

" So what do you want to do Hinata?" Naruto asked.

" Yeah it's your choice." Sakura said then she sat down on a red couch. " What's it gonna be?" Sakura asked.

" Naruto we're 19 years old do you think we're responsible enough to take care of a baby?" Hinata asked.

Naruto kissed Hinata and hugged her. " Yes I know we're responsible to take care of the baby." Naruto said.

" Then we're keeping it." Hinata said.

Naruto nodded his head. "Well I guess it is settled then." Sakura got up from the couch and hugged Hinata. " I'm gonna be her god mother right?" Sakura asked all happy.

" Yes Sakura you are." Hinata said with a smile.

" Sasuke your gonna be the god father." Naruto said.

"That's cool. So who's going to tell your father Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other. " I think I should do it." Hinata said.

" No." Naruto pulled Hinata closer to him. " We are doing this together no matter what." Naruto said.

" I bet my life's savings that Hiashi is gonna try to kill Naruto." Sasuke said. Then Sakura elbow him in his rib cage hard. " OW!"

" Well tell everyone everything and tell them to pack their things because our mission is now over." Naruto said. Sasuke and Sakura walked out of the room and closed the door behind them. Naruto turned and looked back at Hinata. " Hey are you OK?" He asked.

" Yeah I'm fine." Hinata walked to the door and locked it. " So." Hinata walked back to Naruto and slipped her arms around Naruto's neck. " Can we please get back to what we were doing last night?" Naruto pulled Hinata closer to him.

" Hinata we need to go home right now. So wait until then." Naruto then kissed Hinata long and hard.

" Hey Naruto!" Sai said opening the door.

Naruto pushed Hinata away and glared at Sai. " Sai get out of here and how did you unlock the door?" Naruto asked.

" I have my ways." Sai said. " So Hinata when will the baby be due?" Sai asked getting really close to Hinata. " Hey Hinata, after you have your baby you and me can go out and have fun." Naruto then pushed Sai away from Hinata.

" Get lost Sai." Naruto said wrapping his arms around Hinata.

" Aw you know you love me Naruto." Sai said.

" Hinata lets go." Naruto picked up Hinata's and his stuff and locked the door behind them.

* * *

" Alright is everyone?" Naruto asked.

" Yeah everyone is here Naruto." Naruto looked at Hinata and kissed her.

" Thank you babe." Naruto said. Then everyone started to walk out of Tanzaku city.

" Hey Hinata!" All the girls walked up to Hinata and pulled her away from Naruto.

" So tell us. What are you gong to name the baby?" Ino asked.

" Yeah when is the due date?" Tenten asked.

" That will be in a couple of weeks." Sakura said.

" Really?" Everyone asked Sakura.

" When we get home we need to throw a baby shower!" Ino said.

" Yeah!" They all yelled.

* * *

" So Naruto." Choji threw one of his arms around Naruto. " When where you going to let the rest of us know about you and Hinata?" Choji asked smiling.

" Yeah Naruto!" All the boys said crowding him now.

" How long has it been since you two did it?" Shikamaru asked.

" That's none of your business." Naruto said walking holding his head up high in the air.

" The night when we all went to Karaoke Palace." Sasuke said smiling.

" Whoa that was like two weeks ago!" Gaara and Lee said at the same time.

All the boys started laughing at Naruto and the girls where screaming and jumping up and down with joy for Hinata and her baby.

* * *

Everyone was then told to stop for the night and set up camp. " Alright! Girls you set up the tents. Neji, Lee, Gaara and Sai find wood for the fire. Sasuke, Choji, Shikamaru and I will go bring back water. Now move!" Everyone went straight to work. " Hinata." Naruto turned Hinata around and sat her on the ground. " You stay put for now until we get back to the village."

Hinata glared at Naruto. " Why can't I help out set up camp?"

" Because your pregnant!" Everyone yelled at Hinata.

" There's your answer." Naruto said with a sorry- I'm- not- taking- my- chances look.

" Fine!" Hinata yelled and crossed her arms. Naruto started to walk away but, Hinata grabbed his jacket. " Your gonna leave me sitting here all by my self?" Hinata asked showing Naruto her puppy face.

" Yeah Naruto don't leave your baby and girlfriend alone!" Said the girls.

Naruto sighed and sat next to Hinata. Hinata then crawled her way into Naruto's lap. " You know you didn't really kiss me for two weeks?" Hinata asked. Naruto bend his head and started to kiss Hinata. Hinata deepen the kiss by pulling Naruto into her.

" Hinata you really start to lose control when I comes to us making out." Naruto said.

" Naruto Hinata the tents are done!" Sakura yelled. Sakura then pointed to the biggest tent of then all. " That one is your tent because we put lots of stuff in it so it can be soft enough for Hinata and the baby." Sakura said.

" Thank you girls." Hinata then let out a yawn. " I'm getting sleepy and the sun is still out." Hinata said.

" Yeah Hinata when your pregnant you get sleepy, hungry, cranky, emotional, morning sickness and no period for the next nine months." Sakura said.

" So are you sure you want to got to sleep Hinata?" Tenten asked.

Hinata shook her head no. " I'll be fine besides," Hinata wraps her arms around Naruto's neck then she layed a quick soft kiss on his lips and then turned back to the girls. " I have my boyfriend to help me."

" Hey look the boys are back." Ino said.

" Sorry we took so long girls. When we were getting water we saw some fish and Shikamaru thought that it would be a good thing for Hinata to eat until we get home." Sasuke said.

" Oh and we found enough berries for everyone." Sai said coming out of the trees.

Everyone sat around the camp fire and started to eat, talk and laugh. " Hey Naruto Hinata fell asleep." Neji said pointing at Hinata.

Naruto turned his head and saw a sleeping Hinata on his shoulder " Oh. Well." Naruto picked up Hinata. " I guess we'll be going to bed. Good night everyone." Naruto said.

" Good night." Naruto then slipped into the tent that was the softest.

"Alright the first one's to take watch are Sai and Choji." Sakura said.

* * *

" Naruto you don't have to be here with me, you can go back out there." Hinata said half asleep.

Naruto layed right next to Hinata and wrapped his arms around her. " I'm not letting you leave my side." Naruto said to her.

Hinata then pushed Naruto off of her. " I need to change to my sleeping clothes." Hinata said. Hinata pulled out a black silky shirt and pants Hinata then turned back to Naruto. " Would you like to help me?" Hinata asked with a smile.

Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled back at her. " Lift your arms up." Naruto said in a whisper. Hinata lifted her arms and Naruto pulled her shirt off.

" Can you please unclip my bra?" Hinata asked.

_" He's going crazy right now." _Hinata thought to her self.

" Yeah sure." Naruto said while he was hesitating.

_" I can be in control. Come on Naruto you can do this... maybe you can lose a little control." _Naruto thought to his self.

" Let me put your pants on first." Naruto said. Naruto then picked up Hinata and sat her in his lap. He then pulled her pants off of her as slowly as he could. Now Hinata was only wearing her purple silky bra and underwear.

" Naruto are you going to dress me?" Hinata asked looking at Naruto. Instead of dressing her Naruto layed Hinata on the eight layers and was now hovering over her.

" Why do you always find away to make me go crazy?" Naruto asked.

Hinata then giggled and wrapped her arms and legs around Naruto. " Hey Naruto, Hinata, you two better not be thinking about having sex right now or else I'll come in there and break some bones!" Sakura threaten.

Naruto then opened the tent. " Sakura you wouldn't dare do anything." Naruto yelled. Sakura stood up front her spot and started marching to their tent.

" Shit she's coming." Naruto sat Hinata up and dress Hinata as fast as he could. After he was done dressing her he layed Hinata down gently on the blankets. " Look like you were sleeping." Hinata turned on her right side and fell asleep. Naruto layed right next to her and threw his left arm around Hinata.

( Zip ) " Naruto what did you just-"

" Shh!" Naruto said while pointing to Hinata.

" Oh, sorry." Sakura said. Then she zipped the tent back up.

Naruto then rolled on his back, he picked up Hinata and sat her on his stomach. " So what do you want to name the baby?" Naruto asked.

Hinata then kissed Naruto once. " Naruto we need to tell our parents before we decide anything."

" Fine." Naruto said. He then started taking off Hinata's black silky shirt and purple silky bra. " I would like for us to have a girl." Naruto said.

" Hey I told you that we need to tell our parents first... why do you want a girl?" Naruto then lifted up his arms and Hinata started to take his shirt off.

" Because you can go shopping with her and I can protect her from any boys." Hinata smiled then she started pulling Naruto's pants off. Naruto then sat up and ripped of Hinata's silky pants.

" Hey! I love those!" Hinata said in a harsh whisper.

" I'll buy you a new one if you like." Hinata grabbed Naruto's face and started kissing him.

" You don't need to do that I have a another pair at home." She said. Hinata then threw Naruto's pants and boxer behind her and layed Naruto on his back. Naruto then put Hinata right back on his stomach and started kissing her stomach.

" Naruto what if our baby hates me." Naruto stopped kissing Hinata and looked right up at Hinata.

" Hinata don't say that."

"But I" Hinata began but was silence when Naruto crushed his lips against hers, sliding his tongue into her mouth as he explored every inch of it. Hinata moved her hands up to his neck and wrapped them around while Naruto grabbed her waist and pushed her against him, deepening the kiss. Hinata moaned at the excitement that was building up. When they broke apart Naruto started into her face.

"Hinata I love you no matter what." Naruto said.

" Hey Naruto!" Naruto then faced the entrance of the tent and saw Neji's shadow. Naruto then layed Hinata on her side and threw the covers over both of them.

" Wait Naruto the clothes." Naruto and Hinata grabbed their clothes and put them behind the pillows.

" We need to put our shirt on before they notice." They then put their shirts on and went to sleep.

" Neji leave them alone their sleeping." Tenten said.

" Fine." Neji and everyone else except Sai and choji went to sleep.

" Good night." Hinata whispered.

Naruto kissed Hinata's forehead. " Good night." Then they both fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Previously:

"Hinata I love you no matter what." Naruto said.

" Hey Naruto!" Naruto then faced the entrance of the tent and saw Neji's shadow. Naruto then layed Hinata on her side and threw the covers over both of them.

" Wait Naruto the clothes." Naruto and Hinata grabbed their clothes and put them behind the pillows.

" We need to put our shirt on before they notice." They then put their shirts on and went to sleep.

" Neji leave them alone their sleeping." Tenten said.

" Fine." Neji and everyone else except Sai and Choji went to sleep.

" Good night." Hinata whispered.

Naruto kissed Hinata's forehead. " Good night." Then they both fell asleep.

* * *

**Your Gonna Become A Grandparent**

" Hey Naruto Hinata time to wake up." Choji yelled. Hinata then ran out of the tent and into the bushes and everyone heard Hinata throwing up.

" This could be a big problem for her." Naruto said coming out of the tent shirtless and rubbing the back of his head.

" Naruto put a shirt on!" Sasuke yelled.

" Uh? Why?" Naruto asked. Sasuke was then pointing at all of the girls.

" Uh girls why are you starting at me?" Naruto asked.

" Naruto You have a nice ten pack." Tenten said smiling.

" Hey! Your boyfriend which is me is standing right next to you." Neji said, getting jealous.

" Yeah and I'll always love you." Tenten said. She then stood up and wraps her arms around Neji's neck. " Besides your the only one for me." Tenten said then she kissed Neji.

" Wow Naruto your hot!" Sakura and Ino said.

" Sakura he's having a baby." Sasuke said.

" Yeah Ino!" Shikamaru said.

" You girls stop looking at my boyfriend!" Hinata yelled. Hinata then marched right up to Naruto and pointed one finger at him. " Put your shirt on right now!" Naruto ran into the tent and grabbed his shirt then threw it on.

" Man someones grumpy." Lee said to Gaara.

" Lee you shut up or I'll shut you up myself." Hinata said holding a fist towards Lee.

" Hinata calm down. Your getting angry over nothing." Sakura said.

" Oh I'm sorry." Hinata then started to cry. " I can't control how I feel and how I'll act." Naruto walked up to Hinata and hugged her.

" It's alright Hinata we know what your going through." Naruto said.

" No it's not alright. I can't be doing this to you guys." Hinata said. Naruto then kissed Hinata.

" Hinata we're OK with it. So don't worry about it." Naruto said. " Besides were a couple of hours away from the village. So." Naruto got into a let frog position. " Come on I'll carry you the rest of the way to the village." Naruto said with a smile.

Hinata crawled on Naruto's back and then kissed him on his left cheek. " Thank you."

* * *

" What do we do now?" Kin asked Karin but, she was throwing rocks instead of listening to her. " Itachi gonna beat the shit out of us for not being a good distraction."

Karin stopped throwing the rock then turned her attention to Kin. " Kin!" Karin yelled now glaring at her. " Itachi isn't gonna beat the shit out of us, he's gonna beat the shit out of you! Your the one that blew our cover!" Karin then grabbed a rock and threw it at Kin but, Kin dodged it.

" Hey what the hell was that for?" Kin asked now standing.

" That's for blowing our cover!" Karin yelled and then she stood up.

" You two are useless." Both the girls turned around and saw Itachi.

" Itachi, Kin was the one that blew our cover. I tried to stop her but, she-" Itachi then appeared right in front of the two girls and slapped them.

" You two are still alive, so I'll give you one more shot." The girls looked at each other and smiled. " But if you mess this up I'll kill you myself." Itachi kissed the girls good bye and all three of them left.

* * *

" Hey Naruto I can see the village." Hinata said.

" OK that's great. When we get there we can go out for raman." Naruto said with a smile.

" Nooo." Sasuke said with a smile.

Naruto turned around and made a face at Sasuke. " What do you mean no?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke was now starting to make an even bigger smile. " Don't forget you have to tell Hiashi about Hinata being pregnant." Sasuke said.

Naruto and Hinata froze in fear. " W we don't have to tell him right away right Naruto?" Hinata asked.

Naruto started walking with Hinata on his back still. " Yes we do Hinata."

Hinata jumped off of Naruto and ran in front of him. " No we don't Naruto. We could just- Ah!" Naruto picked up Hinata and threw her over his shoulder.

" It's better to let him know now Hinata because, if we didn't he wouldn't think twice of killing me." Naruto said. " Now please stop squirming or I'll drop you."

" Hinata." The group looked up and saw Minato, Kushina, Tsunada and Hiashi.

" Hi daddy." Hinata said, hiding behind Naruto.

" Mom, Pap, Hiashi. Hinata and I have something to tell you." Naruto said.

" What is it?" All three of them asked.

" Your gonna become grandparents." Hinata said.

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes, then Kushina jumped up and started screaming happily.

" I'm gonna become a grandmother!" Kushina ran next to Hinata and pulled her down from Naruto. " We got to go shopping right now! Sakura, Ino, Tenten you three come along with us!" All the girls ran into the village with their wallets in their hands and screaming happily.

" So were gonna become grandfather?" Hiashi asked with his arms crossed.

" Uncle please don't start anything right-"

" Neji shut up." Hiashi was now glaring at Naruto. " I knew that Hinata would get pregnant some day," Naruto looked at the ground, then Hiashi soften his glare. "and I'm glade your the man that she chose."

Naruto looked at Hiashi as fast as he could. " Why are you glade that it was me, sire?" Naruto asked.

" Because... I know that you wont let anything or anyone hurt my daughter." Hiashi turned and walked away from the group of boys.

" Wow. Sasuke you can pay up your life's saving now." Naruto said holding his right hand out to Sasuke.

" No you didn't say deal Naruto." Sasuke said

* * *

" So how long do I have to wait until I become a grandmother?" Kushina asked.

" eight months and one week." Sakura said.

" Hey I thought you said a couple of weeks." Ino said.

" Oh did I say that?" Sakura asked smiling.

" Well in eight months it's gonna be summer." Tenten said.

" Yay your gonna have a summer baby!" Kushina yelled. " So what do you want the baby to be, a girl or a boy?" Kushina asked.

" A girl." Hinata said with a smile.

" Why not a boy, you know that Naruto would be a little disappointed?" Sakura asked.

" Naruto wants a girl because he wants to protect her from the boys." All the girls then looked a Hinata with a smile. " What?" Hinata asked.

" Naruto is thinking like a father." All the girls started screaming happily.

* * *

" So Naruto what are you gonna do with Hinata now?" Minato asked.

" I'm gonna take care of her." Naruto said while walking with the group. " I hope we have a girl." Naruto said, then the group stopped walking. Naruto turned around with his hands behind his head. " What? Did I say something wrong?" Naruto asked.

" Why do you want a girl?" Sai asked.

" Yeah I thought you might want a boy." Choji said.

" I wanted to teach your kid some cool moves, but I don't think it would be easy for a girl." Neji said.

" It doesn't matter what the baby is. If it's a girl then that's fine, but she or he is gonna learn the rasengan just like the rest of us Uzumakis." Minato said with a smile.

" I would like it to be a girl too." Sasuke said. " Sakura wants a boy and she want you two to have a girl so when they get older they could get married." Sasuke said with a smile.

" Well now Ino is talking about us having a kid too and she want twins, one a girl and one a boy." Shikamaru said.

" Why do the girls all of a suddenly want a baby?" Lee asked.

" Wait!" Choji said. " When a girl has a baby they love that baby more than us. So we must no be showing them a lot of love." All the boys gasped and ran straight into the village.

* * *

" I want to know what that nine tails brat is gonna do when he sees us too close to his girl." Karin said.

" Yeah me too." Kin said.

" Don't bother worrying about that girls." Itachi said. " We have the Akatsuki on our side and when they get here we'll wait until the day Hinata gives birth."

" So for now we have to be these guys for the next eight months?" Kin asked pointing at the three dead bodies.

" Yeah Kin that's what we have to do." Karin said. Then the three of them turned into the people that they killed and walked into the village.

* * *

" Sakura!" Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke running as fast as he could to her.

" Sasuke what are you-" Sasuke grabbed Sakura and crashed his lips with hers as hard as he could. Shikamaru pined Ino to a wall and started kissing her too. Neji picked up Tenten and lightly kissed her. Naruto grabbed Hinata's face, he then looked in her eyes for a second and then kiss her as soft as he could.

" Naruto what's going-" Kushina was then cut off by Minato's lips.

Naruto then pulled back from Hinata. " Girls we boys decided that all of us are gonna take you out to the most expensive place in town tonight. So go shopping for a beautiful dress, shoes and jewelry and we'll pick you up tonight."

All the girls started screaming and jumping for joy. " Wait how are we going to pay for it?" Sakura asked.

Naruto smiled. " We're paying for it." Naruto said with a big grin on his face.

" Naruto your mom and I will be some where else tonight so you kids have fun." Minato said.

" Kids? We're not kids anymore dad we're young adults." Lee said.

" Yeah we're all near our early twenties." Sasuke said.

" So your gonna take us to the most beautiful and expensive restaurant in the village?" All the girl asked.

" Yep!" All the boys said. Then the boys handed the girls some money for shopping.

" OK Lee, Gaara, Sai we need to go shopping for girls." Choji said.

" Ok now move out." Naruto yelled and the boys moved in the oppiside direction from the girls.


	15. Chapter 15

Previously:

" Sakura!" Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke running as fast as he could to her.

" Sasuke what are you-" Sasuke grabbed Sakura and crashed his lips with hers as hard as he could. Shikamaru pined Ino to a wall and started kissing her too. Neji picked up Tenten and lightly kissed her. Naruto grabbed Hinata's face, he then looked in her eyes for a second and then kiss her as soft as he could.

" Naruto what's going-" Kushina was then cut off by Minato's lips.

Naruto then pulled back from Hinata. " Girls we boys decided that all of us are gonna take you out to the most expensive place in town tonight. So go shopping for a beautiful dress, shoes and jewelry and we'll pick you up tonight."

All the girls started screaming and jumping for joy. " Wait how are we going to pay for it?" Sakura asked.

Naruto smiled. " We're paying for it." Naruto said with a big grin on his face.

" Naruto your mom and I will be some where else tonight so you kids have fun." Minato said.

" Kids? We're not kids anymore dad we're young adults." Lee said.

" Yeah we're all near our early twenties." Sasuke said.

" So your gonna take us to the most beautiful and expensive restaurant in the village?" All the girl asked.

" Yep!" All the boys said. Then the boys handed the girls some money for shopping.

" OK Lee, Gaara, Sai we need to go shopping for girls." Choji said.

" OK now move out." Naruto yelled and the boys moved in the opposite direction from the girls.

* * *

**A Night Of fun.**

" Hey Hinata why don't you get this?" Ino asked holding a strapless black silky dress with a V neck.

" Uh Ino I don't think Naruto would like Hinata to wear that." Sakura said.

" I like it." Tenten said.

" Well she could at lease try it on." Ino said, Ino grabbed Hinata and threw her into the dressing room with the dress.

" Ino are you crazy?" Both Sakura and Tenten yelled.

" What?" Ino asked.

" She's pregnant! You can't just throw her around!" Tenten yelled.

" Oh. Sorry about that Hinata." Ino said.

" It's alright." Hinata said. She then came out of the dressing room. " How do I look?"

The girls looked at Hinata and started to smile.

" Hinata you look so beautiful!" Ino said.

" Yeah I looks good on you." Tenten said with a smile.

" I think Naruto isn't gonna take his eyes off of you for the whole night." Sakura said with a little chuckle in her voice.

" See I told you she should take the dress." Ino said with her arms crossed and a big smile on her face.

" Hey girls look how much it is." Hinata said showing them the price tag.

" Ouch! Two- hundred dollars." Ino said.

" Wait remember the boys gave us money." Sakura said pulling out her money.

" So we won't have a problem with buying it." Tenten said.

" Hey Hinata look here's the shoes that match it!" Ino said showing Hinata the pair of shoes.

" That's a hundred dollar pair of shows your holding Ino." Sakura said pointing at the price tag.

" Hey girls I been thinking." Tenten said.

" What have you been thinking about?" Ino asked.

" Why would the boys all of a sudden decide to take us out to the most expensive place in town and give us money to buy expensive things?" Tenten asked.

" Now that you mention it. Yeah! I want to know too." Sakura said. All the girls then left the store together.

* * *

" Man we can't fine anybody." Choji complained.

" Yes we can. Guy sensai said ' If you really want something you must not give up.' Lee said.

" Lee that's about training this is about girls." Gaara said.

" Hey why aren't Kiba and Shino coming?" Sai asked.

" Well they don't want anything to do with the date so they want to go to the clubs and meet some girls there." Choji said.

" That does sound like a good idea." Gaara said.

" Boys!" Gaara, Lee, Choji and Sai turned around and saw the girls running to them. Choji and Lee ran behind Sai and Gaara.

" We need to talk to you." Tenten said.

" Wait where are the other guys?" Ino asked.

" There at Sasuke's house." Lee said.

" Oh, thanks." Then the girls started running again.

* * *

" Hey Itachi looks like their going on a date." Kin said.

" You know what?" Karin asked.

" What?" Kin asked.

Karin wraps her arms around Itachi. " You should take us out on a date too." Karin said then she kissed Itachi.

" Yeah Itachi take us out on a date." Kin said sitting on Itachi's lap.

" Fine." Itachi then got off the couch and threw the girl a sexy short silky dress and a pearl long silky sexy dress. " If you two want to be seen in public with me you need to look hot and sexy." Itachi said then left the room so the girls could start to change.

" Well before I change I need to ask Itachi something." Karin said to Kin while leaving the room. Karin started to walk and look in every room she passed by.

" Are you looking for me?" Karin turned around and saw Kin and Itachi.

" Itachi I love you so much." Kin then kissed Itachi.

" Kin," Itachi then stabbed Kin in her stomach. " your really annoying." Then Kin fell on the floor. Karin ran straight back to the room and got her self dress as fast as she could.

( Knock, Knock) " Karin my I come in?" Itachi asked.

" Yeah come in." Karin said, then Itachi came in. " Where's Kin?" Karin asked already knowing the answer.

" Kin wont be with us any longer." Itachi said with a grin. Karin sat on the couch and started to tremble.

Itachi then walked to the couch and sat right next to her then threw his left arm around her and grabbed her chin with his right hand. Karin was now facing Itachi. Itachi then kissed Karin and Karin wraps her arms around him. " Karin I will never kill you as long as you do as I say." Itachi said whispering in her ear. Itachi then layed Karin on the couch and Karin was still trembling. " You and I could be with each other for ever." Itachi said. Karin then layed her arms on her stomach, but Itachi pulled them from her stomach and put them around his neck.

* * *

" Why are we doing this Naruto?" Shikamaru asked tying his tie.

" We're doing this because we want to show the girls how much we love them." Naruto said putting his jacket on.

" You know I don't have to do this Sakura knows how much I love her." Sasuke said spraying on his cologne.

" Tenten is really gonna be the one to start asking questions first." Neji said.

" How do you know?" Naruto asked.

( Bam, Bam, Bam) " Neji open up, it's Tenten! "

" That's how." Neji said pointing at the door. Neji then walked to the front door and opened it. " Hi-"

The girls pushed past Neji and let their self's in Sasuke's house.

" Boys we need to talk." Said Ino.

" What's the problem girls? Did you run out of money?" Naruto asked.

" No Naruto we want to know." Sakura said.

" Know what?" Sasuke asked.

" Why are you guys doing this? Why are you taking us to the most expensive place in town?"Tenten asked.

All the boys looked at each other and then nodded. " Look we're doing this because you girls started talking about wanting to have a baby and we thought we weren't giving you enough love." Shikamaru said.

The girls looked at each other and then huddled into a group. then after five minutes they turned and looked back at the boys. " We're not going to a expensive restaurant." Ino said.

" Then what are we going to do tonight?" Sasuke asked.

" We're going to a club." Sakura and Tenten said.

" Wait what about Hinata?" Naruto asked.

" What about her?" Ino asked.

"She can't have alcohol." Naruto said.

" They serve juice Naruto." Tenten said.

" Naruto it's fine." Hinata said, then she grabbed Naruto by his shirt. " As long as you don't stare at any other girls." Then she let him go. " So which club will it be then girls?" Hinata asked.

" My favorite! The Toad sage!" Ino shouted out.

" Then let's go." Everyone then followed Naruto out of Sasuke's house.

* * *

" Karin are you alright?" Itachi asked sitting her up and holding her close to his naked bear chest.

" Itachi I saw what you did." Karin said.

Itachi pushed Karin away from him. " You saw me do what?" Itachi asked, but Karin did not answer she was still trembling. Itachi's Hands started to tighten on Karin's arms then Itachi started to shake Karin. " Tell me what you saw me do!" Itachi yelled, now glaring at Karin.

" You... killed her. You... K killed Kin." Itachi then stopped glaring at Karin and instead he smiled.

" So you saw?" Itachi asked. He then got off the couch and button up his shirt.

Karin was then eying the door to the room. " Why did you do it? Why did you kill her?" Karin asked.

Itachi turned around and stared at Karin. " I did it because, two girls are too much for me to handle." Itachi then grabbed his sword and stabbed it into the ground. Itachi then looked at Karin and started to walk to her.

" What are you doing?" Karin asked.

Itachi then grabbed Karin's right wrist. " We are going to a club. So you better be lucky that I forget about what you saw." Itachi then pulled Karin off the couch and walked out the door.

* * *

" Woohoo! Look out boys Ino is in the house!" Yelled the DJ.

" Sasuke come on dance with me!" Sakura yelled over the music.

" No thank you!" Sasuke yelled.

" Hey dude looked there's a hot girl right there." Said one man sitting next to Sasuke pointing right at Sakura. The two men then got up from their seats and started walking towards Sakura. " Hey baby! Wanna dance?" The two men asked grabbing Sakura's hands.

Sasuke then grabbed Sakura and pulled her into the dance floor with him. He then turned around to the men. " My girlfriend would hate to see yall two in a coma!" Sasuke yelled over the music. Sasuke then turned his attention back to Sakura and kissed her. " Your not allowed to dance with anyone but me!" Sasuke yelled at her.

Sakura then pulled Sasuke to her level. " You really do care about me right Sasuke?" Sakura asked with a smile. Sakura then pulled Sasuke closer to her. " Now you really have to dance with me!" Sasuke then picked up Sakura and threw her up in the air then when he caught her her flipped her over perfectly so she would land on her feet. Sakura then unbutton Sasuke's shirt and then a lot of girls started to dance with Sasuke.

" Hey ! Dance with me instead of her!" A girl said to Sasuke. Sakura walked away and sat back on a red soft couch. " It's not his fault that he's hot." Sakura said to herself.

" Would you all please get away from me?" Sasuke asked while pushing pass the group of girls. Sasuke then grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her off the couch. " We're leaving right now!" Sasuke yelled. They both found the exit and when they were out Sakura let out a sigh of relief. Sasuke then pushed Sakura to the nearest wall and started to kiss her neck.

" Sasuke we can't-" Sasuke cut Sakura off by kissing her.

Sasuke then stopped and looked at Sakura. " No one can take me away from you and no one can take you away from me." Sakura then smiled at Sasuke.

" Come on." Sakura pulled Sasuke with her.

" Where are we going?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura turned her head and smiled at Sasuke. " To bed."

Sasuke then picked up Sakura and started running in the direction of his house.

* * *

" Hey Hinata we don't have to stay here, we can go some where else." Naruto said.

" Naruto I want us to stay here!" Hinata yelled.

" Why?" Naruto asked.

" I don't want you to miss anything because of me." Hinata said. " Hey Naruto look! Lee, Kiba, Gaara, Sai and Shino are getting some girls on the dance floor right now." Naruto turned around and saw the boys dancing with a lot of girls. Naruto and Hinata then laughed their heads off. Hinata then started to lay on Naruto's lap, but Naruto picked her up and walked out of the club. " Naruto go back to the club." Hinata said sleepily.

Naruto then shook his head. " I'm not leaving my family for a club."

Hinata then looked at Naruto she smiled then closed her eyes. " I love your sexy blue eyes."

Naruto laughed at Hinata's remark and then he lets her sleep in his arms.

* * *

" Hey Gaara how are your girls?" Sai asked while kissing one girl. Gaara looks in Sai direction then he shoots his head up in alarm. " Gaara what's wrong?" Sai asked.

" Itachi and Karin." Gaara said. Sai turned around and saw the two dancing around the dance floor.

" Sai!" Sai turned around and saw Neji. " Did you see them?" Neji asked.

" Yeah we saw them." Sai said. " Guys we need to go right now." The boys looked at Sai and followed his stare.

" Lee and I will go confront them." Gaara said, then he and Lee walked fast to the two adults.

* * *

" Karin they saw us." Itachi said while spinning her around.

" Here they are." Karin said with a smile. with in five seconds Lee and Gaara where standing right infront of Karin and Itachi.

" What are you two doing here?" Gaara asked.

" We're harmless for the time being." Karin said.

" Do you really think we'll believe that!" Lee yelled at Karin.

" We'll attack with in a couple of months. For now," Itachi pulled Karin closer to him. " we're just wasting our time." Itachi said with a smile then went deeper into the dance floor and started to dance with Karin.

* * *

" Hey Shikamaru we been here for like thirty minutes and Ino is already drunk!" Tenten yelled while smiling.

" She can't get drunk that quick!" Shikamaru yelled. Tenten was then pointing in one direction and Shikamaru followed her finger. They both where staring at a blond girl spinning down a stripper pole in her underwear and bra.

" You think so?" Tenten asked as loud as she could while laughing at the same time.

Shikamaru's right eyebrow then started to twitch, because now everyone started throwing money at Ino. " That's it!" Shikamaru got up from his seat and started to march right to Ino. " Ino stop it right now!" Ino turned and looked down at Shikamaru.

_" Shika... why are there three of you?" _Ino asked then she got off the stage and jumped on Shikamaru. _" Shika take me home I'm tired." _Shikamaru looked at Ino and pulled her face up so she can look at him too.

Shikamaru then kissed Ino and picked her up and carried her out of the club with her close in one hand. " Your troublesome, you know that?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino didn't answer. Shikamaru looked down and found Ino sleeping in his arms. _" I love you Shika." _Ino said in her sleep.

Shikamaru kissed Ino just once on her forehead. " I love you too, Ino."


	16. Chapter 16

Previously:

" Hey Shikamaru we been here for like thirty minutes and Ino is already drunk!" Tenten yelled while smiling.

" She can't get drunk that quick!" Shikamaru yelled. Tenten was then pointing in one direction and Shikamaru followed her finger. They both where staring at a blond girl spinning down a stripper pole in her underwear and bra.

" You think so?" Tenten asked as loud as she could while laughing at the same time.

Shikamaru's right eyebrow then started to twitch, because now everyone started throwing money at Ino. " That's it!" Shikamaru got up from his seat and started to march right to Ino. " Ino stop it right now!" Ino turned and looked down at Shikamaru.

_" Shika... why are there three of you?" _Ino asked then she got off the stage and jumped on Shikamaru. _" Shika take me home I'm tired." _Shikamaru looked at Ino and pulled her face up so she can look at him too.

Shikamaru then kissed Ino and picked her up and carried her out of the club with her close in one hand. " Your troublesome, you know that?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino didn't answer. Shikamaru looked down and found Ino sleeping in his arms. _" I love you Shika." _Ino said in her sleep.

Shikamaru kissed Ino just once on her forehead. " I love you too, Ino."

* * *

**Planing Ahead**

_(Ring Ring Ring) _Naruto sat up in bed with Hinata right next to him and then he grabbed the clock to see what time it is. " Who the hell would be calling at three in the morning?" Naruto asked his self. Naruto picked up a orange cellphone and the caller Id read read _Neji_. Naruto flipped the phone open and put it right to his ear. " Neji you better have a good reason why your calling this early in the morning." Naruto said in a harsh whisper.

_" Naruto we got trouble." _Naruto got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom and turned the light on while locking the door.

" What do you mean ' We got Trouble'?" Naruto asked.

_" The guys saw Karin and Itachi at the club last night." _Naruto clinched his teeth together.

" What are they doing here?" Naruto said through his teeth.

_" When Gaara and Lee approached them they said that their harmless for now and that their going to attack in a couple of months." _Naruto was then quiet.

" They found out." Naruto then punched the mirror and it broke then blood was coming from his right hand.

( Knock, knock, knock) " Naruto what was that noise?" Naruto unlocked the door and was now staring at Hinata.

Naruto hanged up the cellphone then picked up Hinata and walked back to the bed. Naruto placed Hinata on the bed as slowly as he could then he got in the bed with Hinata and wraps his arms around her. " Hinata I need to tell you something." Naruto then touched Hinata's face.

Hinata then saw blood on Naruto and the blankets. She than sat up and grabbed Naruto's hand. " Naruto what happened? Why is your hand bleeding?" Hinata asked.

Naruto sat up and looked at his hand in Hinata's hand. " Itachi knows about the baby."

Hinata got off the bed really fast and started to walk around the room. " Naruto what are we going to do?" Hinata asked. " What's gonna happen to my baby? Is he gonna hut our baby?" Hinata stopped walking clamped her hand to her mouth and teardrops started to fall from her face then she looked down at the ground. " What's gonna happen to my child?"

Naruto then got off the bed and stood right behind Hinata. " Hinata," Naruto then wraps his arms around Hinata and Hinata tries to push him away, but Naruto does not release Hinata from his arms. " everything's going to be alright. I promise, I wont let anything happen to our baby." Hinata turned around and berried her face in Naruto's naked chest. They both then crawled back into bed, Hinata cuddled close to Naruto and Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata and they both fell asleep.

* * *

( Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep) " Mmmm. Shikamaru please turn the alarm clock of it's hurting my head." Ino complained.

Shikamaru turned over and then turned to alarm clock off. He grabbed it and looked to see what time it is. Shikamaru then sighed. " It's _8:00 AM _Ino." Shikamaru got out of bed and grabbed a pair of shorts to put on. After he was done he turned around and saw a sleeping Ino in his bed. " Ino come on." Shikamaru then pulled the covers off of Ino and saw that she was in her black silky bra and underwear. " Ino get up."

Ino then turned so that she was now laying on her back. " No." Ino then grabbed a pillow and placed it over her face.

Shikamaru was now getting frustrated. " I said get up now Ino." Shikamaru said.

Ino pulled the pillow off her face so she could look at Shikamaru then she smiled at him with her eyes still closed. " Make me."

Shikamaru then chuckled and crawled on top of Ino. Ino then opened her eyes and saw Shikamaru hovering over her while he was shirtless. Shikamaru then inched closer to Ino's face and stopped until he was at lease one inch away from her face. " Get up now, Ino." He whispered.

Ino then started to smile. " Wanna make a bet?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru looked confused. " Why would you want to make a bet with me? You know I always win." Shikamaru asked

" Ha. Well I know that your gonna lose this one." Ino said.

" Just say it." Shikamaru said in a whisper.

" I bet you five hundred dollars that you can't get me off the bed." Ino said with a big smile on her face.

Shikamaru was now less then an inch away from Ino's lips that where now puckered, then he pulled his head back and started to laugh. " Man, and you thought that I was going to kiss you." Shikamaru continued laughing.

Ino threw her arms around Shikamaru's neck really fast and rolled over so that she was sitting on top of him. " Your not going to win this bet." Ino said.

" I know." Shikamaru was reaching for his wallet and when he had it in his hands he opened it up and pulled out five hundred dollar bills.

" Thank you!" Ino then snatched the money from Shikamaru's hand and got off the bed.

" Hey you need to go get dressed so we can go see what we need to do to protect Hinata." Shikamaru said.

Ino was half way into the bathroom, but then she turned around. " Why do we need to protect her? She's safe from harm...right Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head and then looked back at Ino. " Some one showed up at the club last night Ino."

Ino hands then started to turn into fist. " It was those bastards again right? Itachi and those two sluts right?" Ino then grabbed her white V neck T-shirt and her mini shirt.

" Ino you need to-" Ino then threw Shikamaru's gray shirt at his face.

" Hurry up and get dressed!" Ino then marched out of Shikamaru's room and on her way out she slammed the door closed as hard as she could and then Shikamaru's whole book case fell on the floor.

Shikamaru then sighed and shook his head. " Trouble some."

* * *

" Naruto where are we going?" Hinata asked while Naruto was pulling her along with him.

" We're here now!" Naruto yelled and out came everyone. Hinata looked around and saw that they we're at the training field.

" Naruto." Naruto and Hinata turned around and saw Gaara with his older sister named Tamari and his older brother named Kankuro. "I brought my brother and sister for some back up."

" Great. Their gonna be a big help when the big day comes." Naruto said with a smile.

" What do you mean when you say ' Their gonna be a big help on the big day, Naruto?" Hinata asked.

" He means that the day you give birth to your baby their gonna be helping us fight off the enemy." Hinata turned around and saw Sasuke and Sakura standing next to each other.

" Hinata." Right behind Sasuke and Sakura was Lee, Neji,Tenten, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Sai, Kiba and Shino.

Sakura, Ino and Tenten walked right up to Hinata and hugged her. " Hinata we'll stay by your side for the whole entire time." Sakura said as her voice started to crack

" Yeah, and we'll protect you from those three bastards!" Ino yelled as loud and proud as she could.

" We'll never let them hurt you again, because that's what friends are for. We protect each other." Tenten said.

Hinata looked at all her other friends and she then smiled. " Thank you." Hinata whispered. Then the group started to come closer and then they sat down on the soft green grass.

* * *

_" Thank you."_ Itachi then pulled the ear plug out of his ear and he just started to walk away from the training field.

" So now what?" Karin asked, but Itachi didn't respond. " Itachi we need to plain how we're going to get that nine tales brat and that's by getting to his little girlfriend and that baby." Itachi still didn't respond." What? Now your not gonna hurt them, because they have back up too?" Karin asked.

Itachi grabbed Karin by her throat threw her in a tree and then appeared to be standing two feet away from her. " I'm not scared to hurt them." Itachi then started to walk closer to Karin and he started to reach her face. Karin protected her self by covering her face with her arms, but instead Itachi rubbed her left cheek with the back of his right hand. " We'll get them, just be patient." Itachi then pulled Karin closer to him and he kissed her. Itachi then lightly pushed her away. " Is the back of your head OK?" Itachi asked.

" It's fine." Karin said.

Itachi picked up Karin bridal style, then Itachi heard Karin's stomach growl and he chuckled. " Let's go get some thing to eat." Itachi said with a smile and then he started to jump away from the training field.

* * *

" So Gaara and I will work together as a team." Lee said, he then turned his head and was now facing Gaara while pointing his finger right at him. " I will not lose to you."

Gaara then chuckled. " Don't forget that I have more points then you." Gaara said. Lee then started to cry.

" Kiba and I will be then first one their going to see." Shino said, then looked at Kiba. " Right Kiba?"

Kiba smiled and Akamaru barked. " You got that right."

" You think this is going to work?" Hinata asked Naruto.

Naruto kissed Hinata on her cheek and smile. " I know it's gonna work." Akamaru ran next to Hinata and Naruto picked her up then placed her on the dogs back. " Just believe in us Hinata."

Hinata looked at Akamaru and scratched his head. " OK."

Naruto kissed Hinata one more time. " Get going Akamaru." Naruto yelled then he slapped the dogs butt. The dog growled for half a second at Naruto and then ran off with Hinata on his back.

* * *

" Hey dad I'm home." Hinata yelled. Hinata looked around the house and heard nothing. " Dad are you home?"

Then Hiashi came out of a empty bedroom that's right across from Hinata's room. " Hinata your home early." Hiashi said with a smile.

" Hi dad." Hinata said making a face.

_" What was he doing in that room just now?" _Hinata thought to her self.

Hiashi looked at Hinata's face and then he grabbed her hand while pulling her in the bedroom. " Surprise!" Hiashi yelled with his big smile.

In the room was a cradled with lots of pink items in it. Hinata then looked across the cradled and saw a bed with lots of stuffed animals on it. Hinata then turned her attention to the window and under the window was a little table with a tea set that happens to be china, right next to the tea set was a dresser filled with baby girl clothes.

Hinata turned around and looked at her dad with tears in her eyes. " Dad it's beautiful." Hinata then gave Hiashi a big hug.

" I hope it's a girl, because if it isn't then I would have to return all of this stuff." Hiashi said. " When she gets older I'll take out the cradled and put a makeup thing instead."

" Wait dad. Me and Naruto aren't going to be living in your house or his parents house." Hinata said.

" Why not?" Hiashi asked with his voice sounding angry.

" I want the three of us to have our own house, not live in our parent's house." Hinata then walked out of the room. " But she can spend the night when ever you want her to." Then Hinata closed the door.

* * *

" Naruto don't you dare hit my dog like that again!" Kiba yelled.

Naruto smiled at Kiba. " Kiba he's fine if he's running like that." Naruto said.

" Boy's now's not the time to fight." Sakura said. " We need to start planing right now." She said crossing her arms.

" Yeah we go three months to buy everything before Hinata fines out." Tenten said.

" Hey Naruto did you even buy one?" Ino asked.

" Yeah me and the boys went shopping in Tanzaku city when everyone was asleep at the camp sight." Naruto said.

" I can get the most beautiful butterflies around here." Shino said.

" I can ask my mom if she can help me with the flowers." Ino said.

" Tenten, Tamari and I will be in charge of the decorations." Sakura said

" Neji, Choji and Sai will handle the food and drinks." Sasuke said.

" The rest of us will get what ever is needed." Gaara said.

Naruto then threw his hand out in front of everybody and then the rest of the others put their hands in. " We got three months so lets move." Naruto said.

" YEAH!" Everyone threw their hands in the air and ran in seprate directions.


	17. Chapter 17

Previously:

" Naruto don't you dare hit my dog like that again!" Kiba yelled.

Naruto smiled at Kiba. " Kiba he's fine if he's running like that." Naruto said.

" Boy's now's not the time to fight." Sakura said. " We need to start planing right now." She said crossing her arms.

" Yeah we go three months to buy everything before Hinata fines out." Tenten said.

" Hey Naruto did you even buy one?" Ino asked.

" Yeah me and the boys went shopping in Tanzaku city when everyone was asleep at the camp sight." Naruto said.

" I can get the most beautiful butterflies around here." Shino said.

" I can ask my mom if she can help me with the flowers." Ino said.

" Tenten, Tamari and I will be in charge of the decorations." Sakura said.

" Neji, Choji and Sai will handle the food and drinks." Sasuke said.

" The rest of us will get what ever is needed." Gaara said.

Naruto then threw his hand out in front of everybody and then the rest of the others put their hands in. " We got three months so lets move." Naruto said.

" YEAH!" Everyone threw their hands in the air and ran in separate directions.

* * *

**What Have You Guys Been Hiding From Me?**

" Sakura where are you taking me?" Hinata asked while Sakura was walking fast.

" My mom said I need to go to this new shop that sells beautiful wedding dresses." Sakura said.

" Why? Is some one getting married?" Hinata asked.

" Yeah it's Master Kurenai and Master Asuma." Sakura said.

" Really?" Hinata asked.

" Yeah, really." Sakura said. The girls grabbed each others and started jumping up and down then they started to scream.

" Wait." Hinata and Sakura stopped jumping. " Why am I here then?" Hinata asked.

" So you two can help me pick out my wedding dress." The girls turned around and saw Kurenai walking to them.

" Master Kurenai congratulations!" Hinata said while hugging Kurenai.

" Thank you Hinata, and congratulations to you and Naruto too." Kurenai said.

Hinata looked up at Kurenai with a confused look. " Who told you about me and Naruto?" Hinata asked.

Kurenai smiled. " The girls filled me in about every thing, but I didn't expect you to be the first one out of the squad to have a kid. I was thinking Kiba would be the first one to start a family."

Hinata then looked down at the ground. " Your disappointed in me, right Master Kurenai?" Hinata asked.

" What? No not at all Hinata." Kurenai said. " To let you know when the delivery day come your gonna be in a LOT OF PAIN." Hinata then froze and didn't move.

" Come on Hinata." Sakura said while pulling her into the dress shop.

* * *

" OK. Right now Kurenai, Sakura, and Hinata are at the wedding dress shop and now we need to teach you how to dance the waltz." Kakashi said. " Asuma." Kakashi held his hand out to him. " Come here."

" Uh why me?" Asuma asked. " If people see me dancing with you then they'll think I'm gay." Asuma said.

" Not to worry!" Every one then turned around and saw Master Guy. Guy then ran to Kakashi and grabbed his left hand with his right hand and wrapped his left arm around Kakashi's waist. " I'll dance with Kakashi and I'll be the one leading instead of you." Guy said with a smile.

" You see what I mean?" Asuma asked while pointing at the two guys. " That right there looks gay."

" I really don't care, let's just get this over with. First: the girl's right foot goes back and the boy's left foot goes forward like this." Kakashi stepped back with his right foot and Guy stepped forward with his left foot. Second: then both of you step to the left, the girls left actually." Guy and Kakashi stepped to the left. " Last: then the girl steps diagonally with her left foot forward and then the boy steps diagonally with his right foot backwards then after that the girl is then spins around once and then the boy dips the girl like this." Kakashi stepped forward diagonally with his left foot while Guy step back diagonally with his right foot. Then Guy spins Kakashi around and dipped him. " And that's how you do the waltz." Kakashi said.

Guy then stand Kakashi on his own feet and looked at the group of boys. " OK any questions?"Sasuke raised his hand, " Yes Sasuke."

" You and Kakashi aren't ever going to do that again right?" Sasuke asked with a disgust face.

" I hate to say admit this, but they looked kinda sexy." Sai said. Everyone then looked at Sai as if he's crazy.

" Sai your never to see guys dancing with each other again." Naruto said.

* * *

" Wow Kurenai I can't believe we're the same size." Hinata said wearing a white dress that had laces white laces tied together. The dress was big and it had glass slippers that came with it.

" The dress cost three hundred thousand dollars." The dress shop owner said to Hinata.

" WHAT THAT MUCH!" Hinata asked in shock.

" Don't worry about the price Hinata, I'. gonna buy it no matter how much it cost." Kurenai said.

_" This better be worth it." _Kurenai thought to her self while pulling out her credit card.

The three of them then left the shop.

" So what kind of jewelry are you going to wear Kurenai?" Hinata said.

" Well for now Asuma got a Parade 18 Karat White Gold Semi-Mount Diamond Engagement Ring, but he said he'll put the stone in it later when he decides what he wants it to be." Kurenai said.

" If I was getting married I would want a ring that has my husband's birth stone in the shape of the heart." Hinata said with a smile.

" That is cute Hinata." Sakura said. Sakura then grabbed Hinata's hand. " Let's go see what the guys are doing."

" OK." The girls ran off. " Hey do you even know where their at?" Hinata asked.

" Sure do! At the training field." Sakura said. " Bye Kurenai." Sakura yelled over her shoulder.

Kurenai waved good bye. " Hinata that does sound like a good idea." Kurenai then pulled out her phone. " Asuma I got an idea for the ring." Kurenai said into the cellphone while walking away.

* * *

" Good Sasuke. Sakura is going to be happy now that you can dance properly." Guy said.

_" Yeah, but why did you have to pair me up with Sai?"_ Sasuke thought to his self.

" Sasuke I see how Sakura feels when you guys dance." Sai said.

" And what's that?" Sasuke asked.

" She feels sexy with you and she thinks that your sexy... " Sai said. Sasuke then dipped Sai. " Which you really are when we're dancing with each other for the moment." Sasuke then let's go of Sai and Sai fell on the ground.

" Kakashi I can't work with this guy if he's going to be talking like this!" Sasuke yelled.

" You didn't have to drop me asshole!" Sai yelled.

" Well if you didn't keep acting like you had a sex change then it would be easy for me to dance then, and who are you calling a asshole?"

" you don't have to dance with him any more I got you a new partner." Kakashi said and winked at Sasuke.

" Who?" Sasuke's head was then turned around and his lips met with Sakura's.

" Me." Sakura then grabbed Sasuke's left arm and wrapped it around her waist.

" Now that I can handle." Sasuke said with a smile.

" Hey Hinata." Choji yelled while he was sitting on a picnic blanket. " I need your help with something."

" Oh, OK." Hinata came closer to Choji and saw delicious desserts. " Wow Choji their beautiful." Hinata said gazing at the pastries.

" Yeah Kurenai wants me to be picking out her pastries for her wedding and I can't decide which ones she would like better and what you guys would like as well." Choji said with his hands in the air.

" Well Kurenai said she wants Mariah-la-butterfly-mania." Shino said standing behind Hinata.

Hinata turned around. " I love those butterflies, their my favorite."

" Yeah their great whatever, we need to get to the most important part the pastries for the wedding." Choji yelled.

* * *

_Two weeks latter._

" Hey Hinata!" Hinata turned around and saw Naruto running towards her. " I finally found you."

" Naruto what are you doing running so fast?" Hinata asked.

" I came to ask you some thing." Naruto said.

" What is it?" Hinata asked.

" Would you like to go out tonight?" Naruto then grabbed Hinata's hand. " I already made our dinner all you have to do is show up at the training field. Oh and wheres is your dad?" Naruto then waited in silence.

" My dad is at the house and yes I'll got to dinner with you." Hinata then smiled at Naruto.

" Well I'll see you later than." Naruto then ran off into the direction of Hinata's house.

" Hinata." Hinata turned around and saw Asuma. " Hey do you know where Naruto is?"

" Yeah he's going to go talk to my father. Oh, and congratulations for you and Kurenai." Hinata said with a smile.

" Congratulations, on what?" Asuma asked looking at Hinata confused by what she said.

" Your wedding." Asuma still looked confused. "... you did ask her to marry you right?" Hinata asked.

" Oh that's what they meant by us." Asuma said to his self.

" What do you mean 'They' Asuma?" Hinata asked.

" Nothing Hinata, it's nothing... I gotta go." Asuma then ran into a big crowed.

Hinata then folded her arms around her chest and she was now glaring at the ground._" Naruto what have you guys been hiding from me?" _Hinata thought to her self.

* * *

" Alright then."

" Really, you mean it?" Naruto asked Hiashi with a smile on his face.

" Yes I do." Hiashi said. They both stood up from their chairs and Hiashi hugged Naruto. " Bring her back home on time and there better not have been a scratch any where on her body." Hiashi said while walking Naruto to the door.

Naruto then opened the door. " I promise she's in good-"

" NARUTO!" Naruto turned and saw Hinata standing right in front of him. " WE NEED TO TALK." Hinata said through her teeth.

" Uh oh, the bad four words that should never be used in a sentence just came out of your mouth-OW, OW!" Naruto was being pulled by his ear.


	18. Chapter 18

Previously:

" Hinata." Hinata turned around and saw Asuma. " Hey do you know where Naruto is?"

" Yeah he's going to go talk to my father. Oh, and congratulations for you and Kurenai." Hinata said with a smile.

" Congratulations, on what?" Asuma asked looking at Hinata confused by what she said.

" Your wedding." Asuma still looked confused. "... you did ask her to marry you right?" Hinata asked.

" Oh that's what they meant by us." Asuma said to his self.

" What do you mean 'They' Asuma?" Hinata asked.

" Nothing Hinata, it's nothing... I gotta go." Asuma then ran into a big crowed.

Hinata then folded her arms around her chest and she was now glaring at the ground._" Naruto what have you guys been hiding from me?" _Hinata thought to her self.

* * *

**I did this for you.**

" Alright then."

" Really, you mean it?" Naruto asked Hiashi with a smile on his face.

" Yes I do." Hiashi said. They both stood up from their chairs and Hiashi hugged Naruto. " Bring her back home on time and there better not have been a scratch any where on her body." Hiashi said while walking Naruto to the door.

Naruto then opened the door. " I promise she's in good-"

" NARUTO!" Naruto turned and saw Hinata standing right in front of him. " WE NEED TO TALK." Hinata said through her teeth.

" Uh oh, the bad four words that should never be used in a sentence just came out of your mouth-OW, OW!" Naruto was being pulled by his ear. Hinata pushed passed her dad and threw Naruto into her room. " Naruto. ( Click)"

" Hinata why did you lock the door?" Naruto asked a little nerves.

" I talked to Asuma today." They both waited in silence.

" And?" Naruto asked.

" And I congratulated him and Kurenai about their wedding and he sounded like he never even heard of their own wedding. So tell me what's going on here."

Naruto looked around the room and layed him eyes on the window. " Well you see-" Naruto then dash to the window and jumped out of it.

Hinata ran to the window. " Naruto get back here right now!" Hinata screamed.

" I'll tell you everything tonight at the training field while we're having dinner I promise and wear something nice." Naruto yelled while running from Hinata's house.

( Knock, knock, knock) " Hinata may I come in?"

Hinata walked to her door and unlocked. She then opened it and saw Neji and her father. " I want to asked you two something." Hinata then pulled both of them in and locked the door behind her again.

" What is it Hinata?" Neji asked.

" Naruto is hiding something from me and I need to find out. He's been hanging around everyone including you two. So tell me what's going on."

The two men stood in silence and Neji then cleared his throat. " Hinata, I was told that he's making a very delicious dinner for the both of you." Neji said with a smile.

Hinata then turned her attention to her father." You seem very happy a the moment." Hinata said. " So you know what's going on don't cha?" Hinata asked her father.

Hiashi then shook his head no and he was still smiling. " Sorry...hee hee... I, hee hee can't tell you."

Hiashi then walked past Hinata and unlocked the door so he can let his self out, Neji then quickly followed behind his uncle.

Hinata then walked to her closet and opens it. " Something nice." Hinata was then looking through all of her dresses. " I give up I don't know what to wear!" Hinata then slammed her closet shut and before she could take one step away she heard something falling in her closet. " What was that?" Hinata then opened her closet once again and saw a white box. She then opened it and pulled out what ever was in the box. " Oh my gosh."

* * *

" Naruto everything is fine you look great." Sakura said wearing a Silky Chiffon dress with pleated bust.

" Wow Sakura you look-

" Naruto don't you dare say it." Sasuke said pointing his finger at Naruto. Sasuke then walked away wearing a pitch black suit.

Naruto then inched his way to Sakura. " You look beauti-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's fist smashing into his left cheek

" Uh Naruto, are you OK?" Sakura asked.

Naruto was on the ground twitching. " Sasuke he has blood on his face." Tenten complained.

" Hey guys Hinata could be here any second so get Naruto cleaned up!" Neji said.

Naruto was then helped up off the ground by Kiba and Sai. " Naruto you look like shit right now." Kiba said with a smile.

" Come here Naruto." Ino said holding a small case in her hand.

" I'll get you back for that complement later Sai." Naruto said through his teeth.

Naruto was now standing in front of Ino then she started to dab the cover up on his face. " Ow! Not too hard Ino." Naruto complained.

" Guys!" Every turned in the direction of the village and saw Shikamaru running fast. Then he stopped and showed them a screen that was showing the gates to the village and they saw Hinata walking out wearing a long furry coat. " Hinata is now leaving the village and heading to us right now."

" Everyone hurry she could be her any second!" Naruto yelled.

" Sakura heal Naruto's face." Neji ordered.

Sakura ran right next to Ino and Naruto and started healing Naruto. " Ha ha, that tickles." Naruto said.

" Now's not the time to be playing around!" Ino and Sakura yelled.

" Hey guys Hinata's here!" Kiba said running to Hinata. " Hinata glade you can-" Sasuke then tackled Kiba into the bushes. " Sasuke what was that for?" Kiba asked in a whisper.

" Hinata isn't suppose to know that everyone is here." Sasuke whispered back.

* * *

" Good luck Naruto." Sakura whispered over her shoulder while running from the table and into the bushes.

Naruto waved at Sakura and then turned around and sat in his seat. _" Alrighty, come on I can do this, believe it_!"

" Naruto?" Naruto stood up and saw Hinata in her black fur coat.

" Hinata." Naruto walked to Hinata and walked her back to the table that had very delicious food waiting for them. " Your chair awaits you my beautiful lady." Naruto said while pulling Hinata's seat out for her to sit in.

Hinata walked to the seat and sat down. " Thank you." Hinata then kiss Naruto lightly on his cheek.

Naruto then took Hinata's jacket off of her, " Wow you look beautiful." Naruto said looking at Hinata wearing a pure white silky dress and pearl earrings and a pearl necklaces.

" Thank you. So are you going to tell me what you guys been hiding from me?" Hinata asked.

" I wont tell you until you and me have finished our dinner dinner first." Naruto said.

Kiba and Sai then came to the table with two plates that had salmon with lemon juice lightly sprinkled on it. Then with it came a strawberry juice that had a little orange juice in it and small strawberries at the bottom.

" Enjoy your meals guys." Sai said with a smile. He then grabbed Hinata's hand and looked deep into her eyes. " Hinata I hope you will really enjoy the meal." and then Sai kissed her hand.

" Sai I think we need to leave them be for now." Kiba said, while pulling Sai away from the table.

After the two have finished their dinners Hinata then waited patiently. " Are you OK Hinata?" Naruto asked Hinata.

" I'm waiting for you to tell me what you guys been keeping from me for the past couple of weeks." Hinata crossed her arms around her chest and patiently waited for Naruto to start talking.

" Kiba can you bring out our desert?" Naruto asked waving his hand in the dark night.

Sai and Kiba came back to the table with two chocolate parfaits. " Naruto I you said you will tell me why you guys been acting weird for the past two weeks-" Naruto pushed a spoon full of ice cream into Hinata's mouth and Hinata grabbed the spoon.

" Eat your desert and I promise I'll tell you." Naruto said with a smile.

" OK but when I finish then you will..." Hinata's voice trailed off when she saw something shine from her spoon. She took a closer look and saw a white gold ring that had a Opal gem stone in a shape of a heart. " Naruto what is this?" Hinata asked holding the ring between her fingers.

When she looked back at Naruto she saw that he wasn't in his chair, instead he was right kneeling next to her. " Hinata we known each other for 16 years and we know everything that is on our mind. Hinata I can talk to you, I can be myself around you, I can't do that will just any other girl."

" Naruto..." Hinata then clamped her hands to her mouth.

Naruto took the ring from Hinata and held her left hand in his right hand. " Hinata I love you more than anything in the world. Will you be my wife?" Hinata didn't respond, Naruto then tried again. " Hinata will you marry me?"

Hinata then started to have tears in her eyes. Hinata grabbed Naruto's face and kissed him as lightly as she could, then she broke the kiss and looked at Naruto straight into his eyes and whispered, " Yes."


	19. Chapter 19

Previously:

" OK but when I finish then you will..." Hinata's voice trailed off when she saw something shine from her spoon. She took a closer look and saw a white gold ring that had a Opal gem stone in a shape of a heart. " Naruto what is this?" Hinata asked holding the ring between her fingers.

When she looked back at Naruto she saw that he wasn't in his chair, instead he was right kneeling next to her. " Hinata we known each other for 16 years and we know everything that is on our mind. Hinata I can talk to you, I can be myself around you, I can't do that will just any other girl."

" Naruto..." Hinata then clamped her hands to her mouth.

Naruto took the ring from Hinata and held her left hand in his right hand. " Hinata I love you more than anything in the world. Will you be my wife?" Hinata didn't respond, Naruto then tried again. " Hinata will you marry me?"

Hinata then started to have tears in her eyes. Hinata grabbed Naruto's face and kissed him as lightly as she could, then she broke the kiss and looked at Naruto straight into his eyes and whispered, " Yes."

* * *

**Canceled  
**

" Yes?" Naruto asked Hinata.

" Yes!" Hinata then threw her arms around Naruto and he picked her up and spun her around twice.

" Guys she said ' Yes'. She wants to marry me guys, she wants to marry me!" Naruto yelled out loud and then everyone came out of hiding.

All the girls ran to Hinata and started to scream and jump with happiness. The guys hugged Naruto and congratulated him. " So whens the wedding?" Hinata asked.

Everyone then looked at Naruto and started smiling. " Hinata." Naruto grabbed her hand and kissed it. " Would you like for us to get married tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

" But that's impossible. We need to get the dresses, cake, decorations, clothes, food, we need to get all of that done, it could take weeks." Hinata said.

" Hinata remember when we were acting weird for the past two weeks?" Sakura asked.

Hinata nodded her head. " That's because we were planing the wedding without you knowing and with you helping." Sasuke said.

" Yeah! Remember when I asked you what desert you like best?" Choji asked.

" Remember when you tried on that dress at the dress shop?" Sakura asked.

" So I was planing my wedding without knowing about it the whole time?" Hinata asked.

" Yeah pretty much." Sai said.

Hinata then turned her attention right back to Naruto. " Can we get married tomorrow then?" Hinata asked Naruto.

Naruto picked up Hinata in a bridal style way and kissed her as soft as he could. " Yes we can." Naruto said.

" Hey Sasuke!" Naruto was then pulled away from Hinata by Sasuke and the boys, Hinata was taken away from Naruto by the girls.

" Time for the bachelor party!" Ino yelled as loud as she could.

" YEAH, BACHELOR TIME BABY!" Kiba yelled louder than Ino.

The boys started to walk off carrying Naruto on their shoulders. " Naruto!" Hinata called out to him.

" Yeah?" Naruto answered back.

" NO STRIPPERS ALLOWED!"

" AW!" All the boys complained.

" Sasuke what was that?" Sakura asked him.

" I said ' NO STRIPPERS GUYS!' " The girls then disappeared.

Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru pulled out their cellphones. " Your gonna bring some strippers to the party right guys?" Naruto asked.

" Yep." said all the guys.

* * *

" Ino who are you calling?" Hinata asked.

Ino turned her head towards Hinata and smiled. " I'm making phone call to some boy strippers." Ino then started to talk to someone on the other line of the phone.

" Ino I said no strippers to the boys and that goes for us too." Hinata said trying to grabbed for the phone that Ino was holding.

" The time will be at 11p.m. to 3a.m. I'll be at your party and you'll be at this one. Thank you bye we'll see you latter." Ino then closed her cellphone. " Girls party at my house." Ino and the group carried Hinata in the direction of Ino's house.

" Ino who did you pick to come?" Hinata asked.

" I just invited some people to get this party started."

* * *

" We'll be at Sasuke's house, OK bye."

Naruto then turned to Sai. " Hey who were you just talking to?"

Sai then turned to look at Naruto. " I ordered some strippers for the evening."

Everyone then started to cheer except for Naruto. " Sai, Hinata said no strippers."

" Well Hinata isn't here now is she?" Sai asked.

" Sakura is gonna kill me for this." Sasuke said under hi breathe.

" Come on guys, the girls wont find out." Sai then turned his attention to Kiba. " Unless someone get too excited and grasses on all of us."

" Hey I don't spill every secret that I know when I get excited!" Kiba then crossed his arms and looked at the ground. " I don't do that all the time." and everyone laughed at Kiba.

" Well if Hinata asked you, you will tell her if she bribes you." Garra said, he then walked up To Kiba and grabbed him by his shirt collar and the group stopped to stare. " I my not show it, but I want to see girls strip tonight." Garra then released Kiba and the group continue to walk.

* * *

" Ah I love it when I get to have the house to myself." Ino said flopping on her favorite purple soft girls followed her in and made their self's at home. " Hinata my mom kinda couldn't come, but she brought a present." Ino said.

" What did she bring?" Hinata said sitting on a soft red couch.

" She brought us some cool guys." Ino and all the other girls were now smiling.

" Ino the guys are going to get angry when they fine out about this." Hinata said with a angry expression on her face.

" Well they're doing things that we told them not to do." Tenten said.

" How would you know?" Hinata was now getting annoyed.

" Hinata, Naruto is with Kiba and Sai. Their gonna wanna break the rules even if Naruto remind them of us telling them no." Sakura said.

(Ding dong) " That's them!" Ino screamed while running to the door. " Oh. It's you Kakashi." Ino let's Kakashi into her house.

" Kakashi what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi smiled. " I'm your entertainment."

" KAKASHI YOU CAN'T BE OUR ENTERTAINMENT!" Hinata yelled. " YOUR OUR TEACHER AND-" Hinata was then quiet, because Kakashi took his shirt off as slowly and sexy as he could then he threw it at the girls. The girls started fighting over it and Temari ended up having it. Kakashi had a eight pack and was very muscular.

" Whoa Kakashi your hot!" Ino said touching his muscles. Ino's hands started to tremble with excitement.

" Ino?" Ino was still touching while Kakashi said her name. " You having fun there?"

" Hee hee. Ino thinks Kakashi is hot." Temari said.

Ino then turned around and face Temari. " I don't think that!" Ino then sat back into her chair. " Well started." Ino grabbed a remote to the radio and a song called **Hotel by: Pit bull** started to play.

" Well you guys have fun, I'm going to the club. Bye." Then Ino left her house.

* * *

" Why did we have to have it a Sasuke's house?" Kiba asked.

" Because I said so." Sasuke said pushing everyone into his house.

" I wouldn't sit down or touch anything guys." Kiba said. " From what I heard, Sasuke and Sakura have been having a party every night."

" SHUT UP KIBA!" Sasuke yelled and everyone was then laughing now.

" Hey Sai when will the entertainment come?"

( Knock, Knock, Ding dong)

" That should be her." Sai said.

Sasuke walked to the door and all the boys gasped when they saw a lady in high heels with a green jacket walking into Sasuke's house. " Let's get this party started."

" SAI YOU HIRED GRAMAL TSUNADE TO ENTERTAIN US?" Naruto yelled in disgusted.

" Well I thought she wouldn't really do it." Sai was now backing up to the front door. " We'll have a nice night bye." Then Sai closed the door.

" Sai said he would give me 200 dollars for tonight, so if anything involves money you know I'm in." Tsunade said with a smile.

_" This is gonna be a long night."_ All the boys thought,

* * *

" Hinata get up it's 3 o clock! Hurry your getting married!" Screamed all the girls.

Hinata sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes and stretched. " So how do you feel?" Sakura asked. Hinata ran out of the bed and into the bathroom.

" Morning sickness?" Sakura asked Hinata.

" Yeah." Hinata said nodding her head while throwing up.

" Hinata the dresses are here." Sakura said bringing a box full of bridesmaid dresses and the bride dress.

" Has anyone called the guys to let them know that we're getting ready now?" Hinata asked.

The bathroom door opened and Hinata came out with a cellphone in one of her hands,. " I'll call Kiba right now."

Hinata started to dial that number into the cell phone then she held it to her ear.

" Hinata." Sakura said looking around the room.

" Yeah?"

" where's Ino and Temari?"

* * *

( Ring, ring, ring)

" Kiba, phone." Naruto said.

Kiba crawled over Naruto and grabbed his cellphone. " Hello?" Kiba said while half asleep.

_" Kiba it's me Hinata, are you guys awake?"_

Kiba then yawned. " Oh hi Hinata." Kiba then put Hinata on speaker. "No we're still asleep."

_" Oh. So what did you guys do last night." _Hinata asked, This caused all the boys to sit up.

" Oh Sai-" Sasuke pushed Kiba away from his cellphone and continued talking.

" Hey Hinata." Sasuke said into the phone. " We're getting up right now bye."

_" Wait Sasuke."_

"What?"

_" Have you guys seen Ino and Temari?"_

" No. Bye."Sasuke then hanged up the phone and hit Kiba so hard on his head that Kiba was fully awake now.

" OW! Zees what the fuck was that for?" Kiba was now rubbing his head.

" You almost told her about last night idiot!" Garra yelled out loud.

" Hey guys." Naruto yelled.

" What?" Gaara asked.

" Where's Sai and Shikamaru?"

* * *

" Time to wake up Ino."

Ino opened her eyes and sat up in bed. When she was fully awake she was in shock of who was with her. " I think we're gonna get in trouble."

" Here." Ino was then handed a glass of apple juice.

" Thanks Sai." Ino took a sip of the drink and placed it on the dresser.

Sai then lightly kissed her on the forehead. Then he pulled away. " Your welcome."

" Oh my God, I think I got a hangover." Ino said letting herself drop on the bed.

Sai left the room and came back with a bottle of Tylenol. " Here."

Ino took the pill and layed back down." *Sigh* Thank you." Ino then started to look upset.

" It's going to be OK Ino, I'll talk to him and tell him the we were drunk."

Ino then covered her eyes with her hand and tears started to fall from her eyes. " Thank you."

* * *

" Sai's gonna kill me for what we did last night." Temari said while getting her close back on.

" He wont if you don't tell him." Shikamaru said.

" Well I need to go back to Ino's house." Temari said while walking to the door. Shikamaru opened the door and Temari turned around and kissed him good bye.

* * *

" Ino, Temari where have you two been?" Hinata asked while Kurenai and Sakura were helping by putting makeup on Hinata.

Ino and Temari stared at each other in fear and then back at Hinata. " I was with Shikamaru all night and then we saw Temari and Sai then we had a double date for the entire night. Right Temari?" Temari and Ino still had worry looks on their faces.

" Right Ino." Then the girls walked away from each other and started to get ready for the wedding.

" Hinata I love the dresses you pick out for us." Sakura said holding up a light purple dress that had no straps and was at knee length and had a tail with it.

" Hey then you should call the guys back, because they said a very different story that isn't similar to yours." Hinata said looking at the girls reflection through the mirror.

" Come on Temari, lets got get ready." Ino said pulling Temari into another room. When they both were in the room Ino locked the door and turned to Temari. " Were you with Shikamaru last night?" Ino said while glaring at Temari.

Temari then crossed her arms and glared back at Ino. " That depends, were you with Sai all night?" Temari asked. Now Ino and Temari stood in silence glaring at each other.

" We both know what we did last night." Ino said looking at a glass vase she was holding, which she picked up from a coffee table.

" Shikamaru and I have been dating for two weeks now." Temari said with a evil smile.

" Oh really?" Ino looked back at Temari.

" Yeah and we even had sex last night." Temari said with a evil smile.

Then everything started to happen so fast. Ino threw the vase at Temari.

Temari dodged it and ran right up to Ino then grabbed her hair. " You bitch! You were sneaking behind my back with my man?" Ino then punch Temari in her face and then kicked her in her stomach.

* * *

( Knock, Knock, Knock) " Hey Girls what's going on in there?" Sakura asked. " Hinata wants you two to hurry up." Sakura was now banging on the door.

( Ding dong) Sakura ran to the front door as fast as she could and opened the door.

" Hey Sakura." Kiba said coming in the house with Sai and Shikamaru right behind him. Then they all heard a crashing sound coming from the room where Ino and Temari were.

" What the hell was that?" Shikamaru asked. All three of them ran to the door and tried to open it. " It's locked, who's in there?" Shikamaru asked Sakura.

" Ino and Temari." Sakura said.

" Girls open the door!" Shikamaru yelled while trying to kicking the door down.

" Open the door right now!" Sai yelled while trying to body slamming the door down.

Sakura then pulled the boys away from the door. She started to pop her knuckles and she hit the door so hard that it broke into little pieces. Sakura then turned back to look at the boys and she smiled. " You guys are so weak."

Then when Sakura turned her attention back to the room, just barely missing, Temari was kicked out of the room. Temari got right back up and Ino was standing right in the door way. Both the girls were now breathing hard. They both started charging at each other, but then Shikamaru pulled Ino away from Temari and Sai pulled Temari away from Ino.

" Ino stop, stop, stop." Shikamaru then turned Ino around so she was now facing him, but that didn't stop Ino.

She slapped Shikamaru in his face then she pushed him down on the floor. Shikamaru looked up and saw that Ino had tears falling down her face and the tears were landing on his face. Ino then clenched her teeth together and was now starting to stare at Shikamaru, then in a hard low voice she said. _" I_..._HATE...YOU."_ Then she turned and ran to the room where Hinata was getting her makeup done. She closed the door right behind her and jumped on the bed crying quietly.

* * *

" Temari?" Sai tried pulling Temari's face up so she could face him, but she pushed his hand and his self away from her and walked away with out a word.

" Sai." Shikamaru stepped right in front of his friend. " I have something to say."

" I do to." Sai and Shikamaru were now looking at the ground and spoke at the same time. " I SLEPT WITH YOUR GIRL! "

The two boys looked at each other is disbelief. " I'm sorry man." Shikamaru said holding out his hand.

Sai then took it. " No I'm sorry."

" AW." The two boys turned and saw Sakura smiling. " That was so sweet of yall."

" Is everyone ready?" Hinata asked. " Naruto just called and said the he's waiting for us. So hurry up."

" We'll be done in ten minutes." Sakura said.

* * *

" Itachi their arriving right now." Karin said while she was disguised at a waitress.

Itachi turned his head below the tree towards the limo and looked back at Karin. " Good, now keep a eye on them."

Itachi then jumped out of the tree and turned into a black dog. _" Now all I have to do is have a little fun." _Itachi thought to his self, then ran straight to the dressing rooms.

* * *

" So Ino." Ino turned to her right and saw Shikamaru standing right next to her. " Do you want to do something after wards?"

" Shikamaru do me a favor, FUCK OFF!" Ino started to walk away from Shikamaru until he grabbed her and pulled both of them into a room.

" Ino, what the hell is your problem?" Shikamaru asked annoyed now.

Ino crossed her arms and looked down then she started to cry. " You cheated on me."

" We'll you slept with Sai." Ino looked up a Shikamaru.

" We were drunk and since you didn't answer your phone we went to his house because it was closer. You can even ask him, we didn't do anything." Ino then unlocked the door and walked to Hinata's dressing room.

* * *

" Is everyone ready?" Hinata asked inpatient.

" Yeah we're done." Sakura said finishing covering Temari's and Ino's bruises.

" OK I'll be right out." The girls left Hinata in the room alone.

*Bark* Hinata turns around and sees a black German Shepard. " Hello." Hinata held her hand out to the dog. " Come here boy." The dog started walking to Hinata and she started to pet it. " How did you get in here?" Hinata the started to look at the dog then she froze. " You aren't a normal dog." Hinata backed away from the dog. " You have Uchiha eyes." The dog then turned into Itachi.

" I think you need something to make your wedding a little exciting." Itachi then made a sign with his hands.

* * *

" Naruto." Naruto turned around and found Neji running towards him.

" What's wrong?"

Neji then started breathing hard. " The whole wedding is covered with C4 and paper bombs."

Then all of a sudden, the church was bombed and everyone ran outside the church.

" Naruto!" Naruto looked up in the Tree and saw Itachi hold Hinata in his arms. " Looks like the wedding has to be cancled.


	20. Chapter 20

Previously:

" Naruto." Naruto turned around and found Neji running towards him.

" What's wrong?"

Neji then started breathing hard. " The whole wedding is covered with C4 and paper bombs."

Then all of a sudden, the church was bombed and everyone ran outside the church.

" Naruto!" Naruto looked up in the Tree and saw Itachi hold Hinata in his arms. " Looks like the wedding has to be canceled.

**

* * *

**

Just Tell Me All Ready!

" Itachi you better give her back right know!" Naruto yelled.

Itachi then smiled his evil smile at Naruto. " Give her back harmed or unharmed?" Itachi asked holding a kunia knife near Hinata.

" Shikamaru know!" Naruto yelled.

Itachi turned around and saw a long shadow creeping up on him. Itachi jumped and it missed him less then a second. He landed eight feet from where he was standing, then he glared at Naruto and stabbed Hinata in her stomach. Hinata screamed in pain while Itachi kept stabbing her repeatedly in the same place.

" Stop it, your killing our baby!" Naruto yelled.

Itachi froze and looked down at Hinata, then right back up at Naruto. " Oh right I forgot about that. Karin!" Itachi threw Hinata in the air and was then caught by someone else. Karin was now holding Hinata in her arms, but Karin didn't move a inch. " Karin come on!" Itachi commanded.

Karin stepped back from Itachi in fright and then started to follow right behind him. While running Karin pulled her sleeve up from her right shoulder. " Bite hard, you'll gain chakra and heal faster."

Hinata looked up at Karin. " Why should I trust you?" Hinata asked.

Karin then stopped and grabbed Hinata by her shirt collar then pulled her close to her face. " Because you and I don't trust Itachi so we need to trust each other. He just killed my friend and I watch without him knowing." Karin whispered. she then layed Hinata on her right shoulder. " Now bite hard." Hinata lifted up her head and bit into Karin's shoulder.

" I can feel it coming into me. Everything isn't hurting anymore." Hinata sighed and sat herself up.

" When he falls asleep I'll take you back to the group. For now you need to rest." Karin picked up Hinata and headed for Itachi. " Itachi."

Itachi stopped and turned to the girls. " You healed her?" Itachi was now glaring at Karin.

" I had to," Karin stepped away from Itachi in fear. " if I didn't she would die and then the nine tails wouldn't continue to follow us."

Itachi suddenly punch Karin and she fell on her back. Itachi grabbed Hinata and threw her at a tree. He then walked to Karin and started to kick her.

" Stop it your hurting her!" Hinata screamed at Itachi.

Itachi stopped and looked at Hinata. " I'm punishing her," He then grabbed Karin by her throat and stabbed her in her chest. Karin then let out a bloody scream. Itachi dropped her on the ground and then turned his attention back to Hinata. " That is hurting her." Itachi looked down at Karin. He then started to make a couple of hand sighs. " _Fire style: Fire ball Justus!" _With in second Itachi was burning Karin alive right in front of Hinata.

" STOP IT! YOUR KILLING HER, STOP IT!" Hinata got up from the ground and body slam Itachi away from Karin.

Itachi then turned into smoke and less than a second Hinata was pinned to the ground. Hinata kick him off of her but before she could get away he stabbed her in her stomach again. Hinata ran to Karin and teleport both of them away from Itachi.

* * *

" Neji, do you see anything?" Naruto asked looking up at a tree.

Neji was standing on the very top of the tree while using his Byakugan. " No, not yet." Neji then saw a puff of smoke. " Naruto I found her."

" Arg. Where?" Naruto asked while running.

" 45˚ north from where your at." Neji appeared right next to Naruto. " She's not alone, someone else is with her."

" Naruto!" Sasuke and Sakura called his name. " We're heading east. Sasuke spotted a fire ball justu!"

" A fire ball." Naruto said to his self and started to look around. " Ino, your coming with us."

" For what?" Ino complained.

" Itachi used one of his Justus and that means someone got hurt." Shikamaru said while running right next to Ino.

" Huff!" Ino turned away from Shikamaru.

" Psss, Shikamaru why is Ino so pissed?" Naruto whispered to him.

" I hooked up with Temari." Shikamaru said.

" YOU DID WHAT?" Both Neji and Naruto asked.

" Neji I was talking to Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled.

" Dude, you know that she hates him." Naruto said to Neji.

" I think it's over." Shikamaru whispered to his self.

" Well who cheated on who?" Naruto asked, but Shikamaru was silent.

Neji turned his attention towards Shikamaru and looked at him in shocked. " No way." Both him and Naruto said.

" Yeah, I cheated first."

" Hey I see her." Neji said and the three of them jumped into the open area.

* * *

" Karin?" Hinata asked, but Karin didn't answer back.

Hinata crouched right next to her and started to clean her wounds, but Karin still didn't move a inch.

" Hinata!" Hinata turned around and saw Naruto and Shikamaru, Neji, and Ino right behind him.

" Naruto... she's n not m m moving." Hinata stood up from where she was at and started to move slowly towards Naruto.

Naruto opened his arms wide and started to walk towards Hinata. " Hinata." Hinata then ran to Naruto and Naruto wrapped his arms around her. " She's dieing because of me."

" Shh." Naruto said while stroking Hinata's head. " It's not your fault."

" Yes it is. She wouldn't be dieing if I hadn't said that he's hurting her, she wouldn't be in this condition. *gasp* Hinata then fell on the ground.

" HINATA!" Naruto sat Hinata up right.

" Poison... the baby... the baby is poisoned." Hinata then feel on Naruto's arms and her eyes went back in her head.

" INO!" Naruto yelled for her as loud as he could.

" I'm on it." Ino then started to examine Hinata then she stopped and looked back at Naruto. " Naruto we have a problem."

" What is it?" Naruto looked are Ino in silents.

*Cough* Naruto and Ino looked down at Hinata and saw that Hinata was coughing up blood.

" We gotta get her to the hospital right away." Ino pulled out a scroll and disappeared with Hinata.

* * *

" Sakura do you see anything?" Sasuke asked while leaning against a tree.

" No nothing." Sakura then looked at Sasuke and crawled in his lap. " We been looking for like a hour." Sakura was now playing with Sasuke's shirt.

" Sakura _please_ not right now." Sasuke said in his complaining voice.

Sakura giggled and started to lightly kiss Sasuke on the right side of his neck. She then felt him shiver with excitement then she whispered into his ear. " We both know that you can't resist me."

*sigh* Sasuke picked up Sakura and walked away from their hiding spot. " Come on, we need to go find the others." Then Sasuke started to run in the direction they came from.

The tree then started to have a invisible movement come out and then it turned into a man with a jacket with red clouds on it. " Sasuke, Sasuke. You didn't even know I was here." Then the ninja vanished.

* * *

" Naruto!" Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke and Sakura.

Neji looked at Naruto and started to walk towards Sasuke and Sakura. " Hey guys, now isn't a good time to talk to him."

Sakura took a good look at Naruto and realized whats on him. " What happened ? Why is there fresh blood on his clothes? Where is Hinata? Neji answer me!" Sakura shouted while shaking Neji.

" Sakura, calm down." Sasuke said while trying to pull her off of Neji.

Sakura lets go of Neji and turns to Sasuke then buried her face into his chest and started to cry. " Sasuke tell me she's gonna be alright, please, please."

" Sakura she;s gonna be fine." Sasuke looked back a Neji. " Where is she right now?"

" At the hospital." Everyone turned around towards Naruto and saw his eyes filled with tears.

" Ino said that there's a problem with her." Everyone turned and looked a Shikamaru. " She didn't tell us yet."

" Come on." Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. " Let's go see how she's doing." Then they all jumped in the direction of the village.

* * *

" Hinata, Karin?" Ino called for both of the girls, but they didn't respond.

" INO!" Ino turned around and saw Naruto.

" Naruto!" Ino ran up to Naruto, but he tried to push her out of the way.

" Move Ino!" Naruto yelled, while he was looking at medical ninjas pushing Hinata's stretcher into the emergency room.

" Calm down Naruto!" Kiba said while helping Ino pull him away from the emergency room.

* * *

" Ino, tell me what your not telling me." Naruto said while they were sitting in the waiting room.

" Naruto, I think we should wait until Hinata wakes up first." Ino was then looking outside the window.

" It has something to do with the baby, right?" Ino turned and looked at Naruto in shocked. " Ino whats the matter with my baby?" Naruto was now glaring at the floor.

Ino stands up from the chair she was sitting on and walks to Naruto. " I'm sorry." Ino then wraps her arms around Naruto and starts to cry. " I'm so sorry, I did everything I possibly can do."

Naruto then stared out the window and Ino felt a hot tear slid down her right cheek.

* * *

" Hinata wake up."

Hinata woke up and she looked around her and saw Shizuna. " Lady Shizuna?"

" Welcome back sleepy head." Hinata then tried to sit up, but was then lightly pushed back on the stretcher. " No Hinata, you can't move freely just yet." Shizuna said with a friendly smile.

*sigh* Hinata then sat up so fast but was then again pushed back down. "Where Karin?"

" We're still working on her at the moment." Shizuna then looked at the emergency room. " We got her just in the nick of time. If we didn't get her quick then she was going to die."

" Shizuna?" Shizuna turned around and saw Naruto. " Is she awake?"

" Yes, she woke up right now."

Naruto walked and sat right next to Hinata. " How are you feeling?" He asked when he moved a strand of hair away from her face.

Hinata smiled weakly. " I'm OK, don't worry about me."

" Yeah, you keep telling me that and I end up worrying even more." Naruto then smiled back.

" Well, when I get out of here then we can get married." Hinata then grabbed Naruto's hand.

Naruto then placed a hand on Hinata's face. " Yeah it will be just the two of us."

Hinata then looked confused. " You mean the three of us." Hinata said with a little laugh in her voice, but Naruto didn't respond. Hinata looked back up a Naruto, but this time his eyes were filled with sadness. " Naruto... you did mean to say the three of us right?"

Naruto then grabbed both of Hinata's hands together and bring them to his lips. " Hinata theres something you need to know."

Hinata then sat up as fast as she could. " Naruto, what happened?"

Naruto then sighed. " Our baby didn't make it."

* * *

_I'm SO sorry that it took this long. I had a science fair project and exams and my 16th birthday on the 16th. So please forgive me._


	21. Chapter 21

Previously:

" How are you feeling?" He asked when he moved a strand of hair away from her face.

Hinata smiled weakly. " I'm OK, don't worry about me."

" Yeah, you keep telling me that and I end up worrying even more." Naruto then smiled back.

" Well, when I get out of here then we can get married." Hinata then grabbed Naruto's hand.

Naruto then placed a hand on Hinata's face. " Yeah it will be just the two of us."

Hinata then looked confused. " You mean the three of us." Hinata said with a little laugh in her voice, but Naruto didn't respond. Hinata looked back up a Naruto, but this time his eyes were filled with sadness. " Naruto... you did mean to say the three of us right?"

Naruto then grabbed both of Hinata's hands together and bring them to his lips. " Hinata there's something you need to know."

Hinata then sat up as fast as she could. " Naruto, what happened?"

Naruto then sighed. " Our baby didn't make it."

* * *

**I'm Sorry, I Can't be perfect**.

" What?" Hinata asked Naruto in a trembling voice.

" Our baby is dead." Hinata sat in silents.

" How can that be?" Hinata hands turned into fist, then they started to tremble.

Naruto grabbed a glass of water and gave it to Hinata. " The baby couldn't survive the stabbing that you got from Itachi." Naruto then layed his head on Hinata's shoulder and they both started crying. " I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I didn't help the both of you, I'm sorry that I didn't move fast enough to save the both of you."

Hinata then pointed her finger to the door. " Leave, now."

Naruto looked at the door. " *sigh*" He left Hinata's side and walked out of the room.

* * *

" Ino." Ino turned around and saw Naruto holding a cup of coffee to her.

" Thank you." She took it kindly.

Naruto was then fidgeting. " So when can she check out of here?"

Ino pulled the cup away from her mouth and smiled at Naruto. " Oh, so that's way your acting so sweet." Ino then tilted her head for a moment then looked back at Naruto. " A week, but if she does what we want her to, four days."

" Oh... that's good." Naruto then sat down on a chair.

He then sat in silence until he saw a ball hit his right foot. He picked it up and looked around. " Where did this come from?"

" Excuse me, mister?" Naruto looked behind him and saw a little girl that had long black hair holding her hands out smile a big smile on her face. " May I please have it back?"

" *sigh*" Naruto stood up from his chair and walked towards the little girl. " Here you go." Naruto held the red ball out for the girl to take.

The little girl took the ball and gave it a big hug. " Thank I got it." The little girl then ran away to her dad.

" Cute, isn't she?" Ino asked while taking another sip from her cup.

" Yeah... that could have been me, you know?" Naruto then walked to the window and looked up a the sky. " If we still had the baby we could have been like that... but it was my fault, shes always getting hurt because of me."

Ino then slapped Naruto across his face and he went flying to the wall. " Naruto get a hold of your self!"

Naruto then started to rum his face. " Ino, what the hell was that for?"

Ino then sat next to Naruto. " You know... we are all hurting because of this." Naruto then saw a tear landing on Ino's purple skirt. " We all were so happy that Hinata was pregnant, we wanted to teach her or him everything we knew." Ino then stood up really fast and threw some money at Naruto then pointed her right index finger out to the exit. " Go buy Hinata something nice to wear, were all going to party when she gets out."

Naruto stood up from where he was sitting and then ran out of they hospital.

* * *

" Shizuna." Hinata looked out the window.

" Yes, what is it?" Shizuna then realized that Hinata was starting to cry. " Hinata what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Hinata then started to wipe her face with her hands. " *sob* Do... do you think... he hates me? Does... Naruto hate me now?"

Shizuna grabbed both of Hinata's hands. " Hinata it's not your fault or his. So don't blame anyone else, this is all Itachi's fault." Hinata continued to cry, but then she started to calm down a little when the door to her room started to open.

" Hinata." Hinata looked away from Shizuna and saw Sakura, Tenten, and Ino standing in the doorway.

" Girls." Hinata held her arms open for them. They all ran into the room, gave Hinata a hug at the same time and all of them started to cry.

" Hinata I'm so sorry." Ino cried into her shoulder. " I'm sorry, I couldn't save the baby."

A hot tear fell down Hinata's face. " Ino," Hinata wrapped her arms around Ino. " It's not your fault."

" Yeah, Ino." Tenten said while laying a hand on her shoulder. " Don't blame your self for what happened."

Ino stood up straight and wiped the tears from her face. " Ok." Ino then smiled. " Tonight we're going to KARMA!" Ino yelled while holding her right arm straight in the air. Everyone stared at Ino in silence.

" Arg! Ino really, do we really need to go to a club after what just happened?" Tenten asked annoyed.

" Yeah, because we need to do something that's gonna make us happy for the time being." Ino stood in silence.

" She's right." Everyone then turned their attention to Hinata.

" Hinata are you sure you want to go out tonight?" Sakura asked.

" Ino has a point. We ned to forget about what happened." Hinata then looked at everyone. " So let's go have a good time at KARMA."

Hinata held her right hand out and the girls layed one of theirs on top of hers, then threw their hands up in the air all together.

* * *

"Naruto are you OK?" Sai asked while all the other guys were eating their raman.

" I'm getting there." Naruto sat on one of the stools and stared at his raman.

" Cheer up!" Sasuke said while he slapped Naruto's back hard. Naruto then fell out of his chair landing face first.

" Sasuke did you really have to do that?" Sai asked. " Besides, Ino texted me and said that we're all going to KARMA for the night."

" Ino texted you?" Shikamaru asked while slurping his noodeles.

" Yeah." Sai was now smiling evilly at Shikamaru. " Why? Is that a problem?" He then folder his hands infront of his self and layed his chin on them.

" Yeah. That's my girlfriends and you better stay away from her, or else." Shikamaru was glaring now.

" Ha." Sai then pushed his bowl to the side. " From what I read, ' If you really care about someone, then you would never hurt that someone that's so important to you."

Shikamaru then turned to his right and Sai turned to his left, now both of the boys are facing each other. " So how can you call Ino ' Your girlfriend' if in the end, all you did was hurt her?"

Shikamaru shot up from his stool . " Well in the end I ended up sleeping with Temari-"

Sai then shot up from his stool, but a lot faster than Shikamaru. " You and Temari have been seeing each other behind Ino's and my back for weeks! Ino and I ened up in bed together because we were drunk! So where is your excuse, Shikamaru?" Sai was now glaring back at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sat back on his stool in silence.

" And Shikamaru, guess what?" Sai asked, he then creeped next to his ear and whispered. " I would never hurt Ino like you just did to her."

" Woah, guys." Naruto said while getting off the ground and squeesing between the two boys. " Let's get ready to go to KARMA." Naruto said, while pulling Sai away from Shikamaru.

After they left Shikamaru slammed his fist on the table so hard that all the bowls fell off the stand. " Arg!"

" Shikamaru I didn't finish that!" Kiba complained.

" He's right, I don't have an excuse for cheating on Ino." Shikamaru stood up from his stool and waited awa from the raman stand.

" Shikamaru, you owe us all another bowl of raman!" Choji yelled.

Sasuke then sighed and pulled out a 100 dollar bill. " Come on guys, lets go get ready for the night."

Everyone got off of their stools and followed Sasuke.

* * *

" Hinata, are you ready yet?" Sakura asked while slipping into a short red silky V neck, strappless dress.

The bathroom door then swong open and in the door way stood Hinata in a white top that only covered her breast, with a short black teather shirt and black high heels. " How do I look?"

" Wait!" Sakura ran right up to Hinata and pulled on her ponytail and Ino pulled a white hair from her head.

" Well, how do I look?" Hinata asked annoyed.

" PERFECT!" The girls screamed.

" Neji just called, he said that their waiting outside right now." Tenten said with her phone in her left hand.

" Well let's not keep them waiting." Ino said.

* * *

" Surprise!" Sai all the guys turned around and analized what the girls were wearring.

Ino was wearring a short black silky dress that had her back showing with black high heels to go along with it with her hair in a high ponytail. Tenten appeared in a blue straples top with gray pants, silver flats and her hair was down.

" Wow Ino," Shikamaru said, and started walking to her, then Ino turned in his direction. " You look-"

" Hello there beautiful." Sai ran in front of Shikamaru. He picked up Ino and spun her around.

Shikamaru looked still, watching Ino giggeling with Sai. Shikamaru then caught Sai's eye contact and Sai gave Ino a kiss on her right cheek.

" Your so beautiful." Sai said loud enought for Shikamaru to hear.

" I am?" Ino asked, but then her happy moment came to a end whe her eyes landed on Shikamaru.

" Hey," Sai pulled Ino's face so she can only pay attention to him. " don't let him make you mad tonight." Sai then kissed Ino on her lips. " And besides," Sai then lead closer to Ino's ear " your always beautiful."

" OK, guys let's get this show on the road!" Ino yelled and everyone else joined in.

" Ino." Ino turned around and saw Shikamaru standing five feet away from her.

" No, Temari isn't here. She's out with her brothers tonight." Ino then started to walk away.

" Ino, wait!" Shikamaru grabbed Her arm and turned her around to face him. " We need to talk."

Ino then snached her arm away from Shikamaru. " Shikamaru, we're done talking!"

Shikamaru then layed his hands on Ino's shoulders " No! Ino, we have to talk about this!"

" We have nothing to talk about!" Ino pushed Shikamaru away, but he didn't budge. " Let me go Shikamaru!" Ino then started to bang her fist against his chest.

" Not until we talk this over!" Shikamaru's grip was tightening around Ino's shoulders.

" We have nothing to talk about, now let me go!" Ino then shoved her self against Shikamaru's chest, but this time he went behind Ino and wrapped his arms around her.

" You are not leaving until we talk!"

" WE HAVE NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT!" Ino yelled and Shikamaru caught her chock on the last word she said.

Shikamaru then layed his head on Ino's right shoulder. " Ino, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Shikamaru then felt a hot tear land on his arm.

" Please *sniff*. Please, just let me go." Ino whispered in a trebleling voice.

Shikamaru sighed. " You don't deserve this."

Ino then felt a tear land on her right shoulder. " I did nothing wrong to you." Ino whispered.

Shikamaru then sighed and let Ino go, but neither of them moved. " I'm sorry..." They both waited in silence, Shikamaru then stepped infront of Ino. " I'm sorry. I can't be perfect." Shikamaru then disappeared into the shadows of the tree, leaving Ino alone.

" Ino come on already!" Naruto shouted.

Ino whipped her face and turned away from where Shikamaru disappeared, " I'm coming! Gezz, don't have a cow!" and walked away.

" Are you OK?" Sai asked.

Ino grabbed his face with both of her hands and kissed him. She then broke the kiss. " I'm fine. Let's go to KARMA every body!"

Everyone once again yelled in agreement.

_" This is me walking away from you, Shikamaru." _Ino thought to her self and walked hand in hand with Sai.

" Yeah. I really deserve that Ino." Shikamaru said to his self. Shikamaru looked up at the starry night and let his tears fall down his face while he walked deeper into the forest.

* * *

_Sorry guys. My grades were going down. I was band from the website, so I can olny write at school. Please don't be mad. Blame my Biology and Algebra teacher! );_


	22. Chapter 22

Previously:

" Please *sniff*. Please, just let me go." Ino whispered in a trembling voice.

Shikamaru sighed. " You don't deserve this."

Ino then felt a tear land on her right shoulder. " I did nothing wrong to you." Ino whispered.

Shikamaru then sighed and let Ino go, but neither of them moved. " I'm sorry..." They both waited in silence, Shikamaru then stepped in front of Ino. " I'm sorry. I can't be perfect." Shikamaru then disappeared into the shadows of the tree, leaving Ino alone.

" Ino come on already!" Naruto shouted.

Ino whipped her face and turned away from where Shikamaru disappeared, " I'm coming! Gezz, don't have a cow!" and walked away.

" Are you OK?" Sai asked.

Ino grabbed his face with both of her hands and kissed him. She then broke the kiss. " I'm fine. Let's go to KARMA every body!"

Everyone once again yelled in agreement.

_" This is me walking away from you, Shikamaru." _Ino thought to her self and walked hand in hand with Sai.

* * *

**AND THE BATTLE WAS ON!**

" Ino!" Ino turned around and saw Tenten walking to her with Neji right behind. " Come on dance with me!"

Ino shook her head. " No thanks, I'm fine!" Ino yelled over the music and continued sitting at a table by her self while Tenten and Neji walked back to the dance floor.

" Neji, do me a favor!" Tenten yelled.

Neji leaned in closer. " What is it?" He asked while dancing.

Tenten then smiled at him. " Dance with Ino!" Neji then stopped dancing. " Come on, please?"

Neji shook his head side to side very slowly. " No."

" It's OK Tenten!" Tenten felt a hand on her shoulder and when she looked up she saw Sai. " I'll get her out here" Sai then started heading towards Ino.

* * *

" *Sigh* I need a guy right now." Ino said to her self.

" That I can give you!" Ino looked up and saw Sai holding out one of his hands to Ino. " Come Ino, dance with me!" Sai smiled.

" I'm good!" Ino said.

Sai then pulled Ino into his arms and layed his chin on her shoulder. " Shikamaru just walked in here!" He then pointed to the door. " He even brought Temari!"

Ino stood silently in Sai's arms. " Let dance!" Ino pulled Sai to the dance floor and started dancing.

" Ino get closer to me!" Sai yelled.

Ino got closer to Sai. " Sai Don't get angry, just play along!" Ino then ripped open Sai's shirt and stared.

_" God! He's beautiful!" _Ino got a lot closer to Sai and then started touching Sai's naked chest.

" Wow, Sai, your hot!" Ino yelled.

Sai then pulled Ino's face closer to his. " Don't get too excited!" He then kissed her.

Ino then slide her arms around his neck. " I don't care about him anymore!" She said in between kisses.

Sai then pulled Ino way. " Ino, there's something I want to tell you."

" What are you doing?" Sai and Ino turned around and saw Temari with Shikamaru.

" Oh, hello there." Sai said, he then grabbed Ino's hand. " Let's move from this place." Sai pulled Ino with him, but he was then blocked by Temari.

" So that's it then, we're over?" Temari yelled.

Sai then leaned closer to Temari. " I would rather be with Ino in stead of a cheating bitch like you!" Sai then pushed Temari out of his way and left Temari with Shikamaru.

" Sai-" Ino was then slammed to the wall and Sai kissed her as hard as he could.

Ino then pulled his face way. " Ino, lets go somewhere else, anywhere you want to go."

" I want to go... I want to get away from here and go somewhere else, just the two of us." Ino then started to walk to Hinata and Naruto. " Hey I'm calling it a night!"

Hinata turned her attention to Ino. " What, why? We just got here!"

Ino shook her head. " If I don't leave now there's gonna be some drama tonight." Ino then pointed at the other side of the club. " Shikamaru and Temari just got here too."

" If you wanna go, then that's OK I wont stop you!" Hinata and Ino gave each other a hug. " You'll be fine Ino, I promise."

Ino walked out of the club with Sai following her.

" Hey, you two get back here!" They both turned around and saw Shikamaru holding back a pissed off Temari.

" Temari calm down!" Shikamaru said while pulling her back into the club.

" We're not done yet!"

* * *

" Hey Hinata!" Hinata turned around and saw Karin.

Naruto pulled Hinata right behind him and stood between the two girls. " What are you doing here?' Naruto asked while keeping his guard up.

" Relax fox boy, I'm a good girl, now that I'm no longer with Itachi. So yeah I'm safe." Karin then pushed Naruto out of the way and grabbed Hinata's hand. " Hinata I'm so very sorry, will you ever forgive me?"

" Shit, I wouldn't forgive you!" Naruto said.

Hinata glared at Naruto for a second and looked back at Karin. " Well you did help me, so yeah I do, But you have to apologize to the others first." Hinata pulled Karin along with her to Tenten.

" Hinata what is she doing here?" Tenten asked, with her garud up.

" She wants to tell you something." Hinata then pushed Karin lightly to the girls.

" Hey, I'm sorry for what I did." Tenten and Sakura stared for a while.

" Your not gonna turn on us when we forgive you?" Tenten asked, with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

" No, I wont." Karin said.

" Guys!" The girlsturned and saw Sakura running towards them. " Hurry! Their fighting!"

" Who?" Tenten asked, but Sakura was running back outside with the boys already headed of her. She then turned her attention back to Hinata and Karin. " Come on!"

* * *

" Guys! Yo, guys!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke and Neji were holding Sai back and Kiba and Naruto held back Shikamaru.

" Guys, cut it out!" Sasuke yelled.

" Sasuke!" Sasuke saw Sakura come with the other girl behined her.

" Sakura, seperate those two!" Kiba yelled while eyeing Ino and Temari on the ground fighting.

Hinata and Sakura grabbed Ino, while Tenten and Karin grabbed Temari.

" Arg! You little bitch!" Temari yelled at Ino.

" Being a bitch it better than being a slut ' Slut '!" Ino yelled back.

" Ino stop, please." Hinata said.

" Get off of me girls!" Ino demanded while shaking the girl off.

" Temari, stop!" Tenten yelled.

" Get out of my way! This is between me and her!" Temari said while shaking to get free.

* * *

" Sai, knock it off!" Sasuke yelled.

" Shikamaru, let it go man!" Kiba yelled.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" Everyone stopped and turned to look into the dark shadows and saw Kakashi leaning against a tree.

" Trying to stop these four fighting." Sasuke said in a calm voice.

" Trying to beat the shit out of him." Shikamaru and Sai said while pointing at each other.

" And you two?" Kakashi asked, looking at the girls.

" Separating them." Tenten said.

" Trying to kill her." Temari said.

" Going to kill her." Ino said.

" Now, now girls and guys" Kakashi said while holding Temari and Ino by their back shirt collar. " You all should know by now, fighting will not solve nothing."

" That's a load of crap!" Temari and Ino yelled. The girls both punched Kakashi in the face and started fighting again.

" Uh, girls." Naruto said, while pointing at a still Kakashi. Everyone ran out of sight except for Ino and Temari that were still fighting.

" THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kakashi grabbed both the girls by their shirt and threw them in a different direction. Ino hit a building and Temari skidded into a tree.

" Ino!" Sai jumped out of the bushes and picked up a knocked out Ino in his arms.

" Shikamaru, help me." Temari said weakly.

Shikamaru jumped next to Temari and helped her stand up. " I got you."

" Sai." Everyone looked at Ino.

" Are you alright?" Sai asked looking worried.

Ino's eyes then started to water up. " I want to leave."

Sai sighed. " OK, we'll go home right now."

Ino place a hand on his chest and shook her head. " I can't take it anymore." Ino then wrapped her arms around Sai's neck and started to cry. " I want to go somewhere else far away from Shikamaru... what he's doing is hurting me." Ino then looked straight at Shikamaru. " Sai let me go."

Sai placed Ino on her feet lightly." Do you need help?"

Ino shook her head. " I can do it." Ino then started walking to Shikamaru and stopped right in front of him. " Shikamaru," Ino then started to cry hard. " Did you stop loving me?" Ino screamed into his face.

Shikamaru's eyes started to water. " Calm down a little." He said in a very low voice.

Ino shook her head very slowly. " *Gasp* I see, you never did love me, did you?" Ino then breathed in really hard. " Then why did you tell me that you loved me?" Ino then ran away from the group. " Your too much!"

" Ino wait!" Sai then ran after her.

*Thud* " Hinata!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto turned his attention away from Shikamaru and the other, and then ran straight to Hinata. " Hinata are you all right?" Naruto asked.

Hinata held on tight to her stomach. " It hurts so much."

" Byakugan!" Neji, looked straight at Hinata's stomach and gasped. " Impossible." He whispered.

" What, what is it?" Naruto asked.

" Ino said it was dead." Neji was now talking to hisself.

Naruto layed Hinata on her side, ran up to Neji and grabbed him by his shirt collar. " What is it? Damit Neji answer me."

" Naruto get off of him!" Tenten said, while pulling him off of Neji.

" Neji, what is it?" Sakura asked.

Neji looked straight at Sakura, then at the woods. " Come with me." Neji pulled Sakura out of ear reach from the group and whispered to her.

" Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

Neji nodded his head. " I saw it with my own eyes."

Sakura started to walk back to the group with Neji following right behind her. " Everyone, there's something you have to know." Sakura hesitated for a few seconds. " Hinata,"

Hinat looked straight at Sakura. " Yes?"

Sakura sighed, " Your pregnent."

* * *

_I am so sorry it took this long, I have school and my grades are going down, so I couldn't really find time to write. Please don't send any complaint, my school is VERY STRICT. It's too much for a (th grader! So please forgive me._


	23. Chapter 23

Previously:

*Thud* " Hinata!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto turned his attention away from Shikamaru and the other, then ran straight to Hinata. " Hinata are you all right?" Naruto asked.

Hinata held on tightly to her stomach. " It hurts so much."

" Byakugan!" Neji, looked straight at Hinata's stomach and gasped. " Impossible." He whispered.

" What, what is it?" Naruto asked.

" Ino said it was dead." Neji was now talking to his self.

Naruto layed Hinata on her side, ran up to Neji and grabbed him by his shirt collar. " What is it? Damit Neji answer me."

" Naruto get off of him!" Tenten said, while pulling him off of Neji.

" Neji, what is it?" Sakura asked.

Neji looked straight at Sakura, then at the woods. " Come with me." Neji pulled Sakura out of ear reach from the group and whispered to her.

" Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

Neji nodded his head. " I saw it with my own eyes."

Sakura started to walk back to the group with Neji following right behind her. " Everyone, there's something you have to know." Sakura hesitated for a few seconds. " Hinata,"

Hinata looked straight at Sakura. " Yes?"

Sakura sighed, " Your pregnant."

* * *

**A SPEED UP**

" What?" Naruto and Hinata yelled.

" How, Ino said that it didn't make it?" Hinata asked.

" Well, it was but..." Neji looked straight at Naruto. " Naruto has the nine tails fox inside of it, so I think the chakara helped bring it to life."

" But, _how?_" Hinata asked.

" Naruto." Everyone then turned to look at Sasuke.

" Yeah?" Naruto respond.

" When was the last time you and Hinata had sex?" Sasuke asked with a smile.

" Sasukeee!" Hinata yelled.

" Well-" Naruto then had his mouth covered by Hinata's hand.

" So I think, Naruto gave you chakara, but it wasn't his, it could have been the fox's chakara." Neji said.

" And it's one month old already." Sakura said.

" So when they..." Tenten paused for a second and looked at Naruto and Hinata. " had sex that had to some how bring the baby back to life." Tenten then sat down next to Hinata. " The question is ' How did it happen?"

" I think I know." Kiba said, he than placed his hand on Naruto's stomach.

Naruto slapped it away but that didn't stop Kiba. Kiba pinned Naruto to the ground. " Kiba, what are you doing? Are you gay?" Naruto asked struggling to kick off Kiba.

" Shut up!" Kiba yelled, he than took Naruto's shirt off and pointed to his stomach. " There;'s your answer." Everyone was looking at the seal on Naruto's stomach.

" Of course," Sakura then sat next to Naruto, " Naruto has the Nine-Tail Fox spirit right inside of him."

Naruto crossed him arms around is chest. " I'm still confused." Sakura then hit Naruto on his head.

" It means that your sperm had two types of chakara, yours and the fox. So the fox must had brought the baby back to life."

Sasuke then threw his arms around Sakura, " Your so smart." and then kissed her.

" Do you know what this means?" Sakura asked in a serious voice, she pulled out a pink cellphone and dialed a number. " Hey, you two need to come back AFAP."

" Who is she talking to?" Shikamaru asked.

Sasuke looked at him. " Your ex girlfriend."

Kiba made a confused face. " How would you know that?"

Sasuke snorted. " She pressed 1 on her phone, and she pushes it to speedial Ino."

" You better come, I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura than ended her call and turned her attention to Shikamaru. " Damn you Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru then held up his arms to himself in anger, " Me? What did I do?" he asked while walking up to Sakura.

" It's because of you that Ino wont want to come to the baby shower party!" She yelled in his face.

" Bitch, you better back off before I beat the crap out of you!" Shikamaru yelled.

" _OH_, I would like to see you try!" Sakura yelled and quickly jumped into her fighting stance.

" _HERE_ I COME, YOU PINK HEAD BITCH!" Shikamaru then charged at Sakura, but was then thrown away from her immanently.

Naruto and Kiba caught him before he could even touch the ground. Shikamaru then pushed both of them off of him and started to search for the person that did that to him.

" Over here," Shikamaru then turned his attention to Sasuke. " If you do that to her again, I WILL BREAK YOUR ARMS SO BAD THAT NOT EVEN MEDICAL NINJA CAN HEAL THEM!" Sasuke yelled.

" Yeah Shikamaru, that was too much." Hinata said, he then turned his attention to Hinata but Naruto grabbed him by his arm.

Naruto's eyes were now red cat like. He than stepped in front of Hinata and pushed Shikamaru away from them. " If you ever take your anger out on Hinata and my baby, I KILL YOU!"

Everyone then became quiet.

Tenten then clapped her hands together. " Alright then, lets all go home and enjoy the rest of our evening."

All the boys then swept their girls off their feet and jumped in different directions.

* * *

" Hinata are you hungry?" Naruto asked, while looking through his kitchen.

" No, not right now." She said as she layed herself on the soft bed.

" Here." Naruto held out a glass of water to her.

" I'm fine." Hinata said pushing the glass away from her.

" OK." Naruto placed the glass on the dresser near Hinata then wrapped his arms around her and layed her down with him right next to her. " Hee hee."

Hinata turned around to face Naruto. " What's so funny?" She asked wanting to know, but Naruto continued to laugh. Hinata grabbed his face and held it in both of her hands. " _What's so funny?_"

Naruto then gave in. " I'm just happy, that's all." He said with a big smile.

" Why are you happy?" She asked still confused.

Naruto rolled onto his back and sat Hinata on his stomach. " Because," He than pulled her shirt so that her stomach was reviled to him. " we get to be parents after all." He then placed a soft kiss on her stomach.

* * *

" So now what?" Sai asked Ino.

Ino then sighed. " I think we should go back." Sai then gave Ino a confused look, Ino held her hands up. " But only to be there for Hinata's baby shower, then we can leave."

" Ino." Sai walked to a near by tree and sat down. He held up two fingers moving them back and forward telling Ino to come closer. Ino walked up to Sai and he pulled her down then sat her in his lap. " If you don't want to leave then that's fine, we can stay if you like." He then places a light kiss on her forehead.

" I do want to stay, but I do want to leave, run away from all of this drama." Ino then layed her head against his chest. " I need some time to think this over before I make a choice Sai."

" Oh." Sai then layed his chin on Ino's head. " I understand."

Ino then lifted her head from Sai's chest and grabbed his face with her hands. " I knew you would." She then placed a light kiss on his lips.

Sai stood up from the tree trunk and held Ino in his arms. " Let's go home." then both started to head off into the village's direction.

* * *

* Bang, bang, bang!* Hinata come on get up!" Sakura yelled and started to bang Naruto's front door again.

Naruto sat up in bed, " Shit!" he jumped to his feet and and straight to the front door

* Bang, bang, bang* " Hinata!" Sakura yelled even louder.

Naruto swung the front door opened and glared at her with sleep still in his eyes. " Sakura it's 6:30 in the morning, let her sleep!" Naruto whispered.

Sakura pushed past him and walked straight into his bedroom and saw a already up Hinata. " Sakura I heard you on the first three- *blurrr*" Hinata ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

" Hinata do you need some help?" Naruto asked, but she shut the door and locked it on him.

" Wow, that quick huh?" Sakura asked Naruto.

" Yeah, she started it late last night and she threaten to kill me if I didn't make her some food." Naruto shivered. " She _really _scared me."

The door was then slammed opened. " How much longer until I can give birth?" Hinata asked, while glaring at Naruto.

" See? scarry." Naruto whispered to Sakura.

* knock, knock, knock* " Sounds like your gonna have a lot to take care of Naruto."

Everyone turned towards the front door and saw Tsunade standing in the doorway. " Granny, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

" Well for starters, I'm heared that you two are having a baby, and I think I can give you two a hand with your problem." Everyone stood in silence.

" And how are you going to help us with this?" Naruto said in an unsure tone.

Tsunade made some hand signs and her hands began to glow green. " Just relaxe Hinata." She then placed them on her stomach.

" That does help a lot for her." Sakura said, stepping closer to Tsunade.

" What is that?" Naruto asked while holding a relaxed Hinata.

" This justu speeds up the pregrancy and makes the pain decrease." Tsunade said.

" Ha! So that means that the baby will be here any minute!" Naruto yelled with a big smile.

" Well not really, this justu takes a lot of chakara and I can only do it once a day." Tsunade said and started to breath real heavy.

Sakura placed her hands on Tsunade's shoulders. " Mi lady, that's enough." Tsunade's hands then stopped glowing, she stood up walking to a couch and colaps on it.

" Whoa. That... took a lot... out of me." Tsunade said.

Naruto went to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water for Tsunade. " Here." He held it out to her.

She took it with a trembling arm. " Thankyou." She finished the cup in five big gulps and slammed it on a near my table.

" so how many time do you have to do that?" Naruto ased.

" 30 times and she'll be ready to give birth to the baby." Tsunade, then closed her eyes.

" That took a lot out of her, so right now she needs to rest." Sakura said in a low voice.

" So, can I like start building a coffin for her and put a lot of lottery tickets in with her?" Naruto asked, then he was flying cross the room and landing head first into the wall.

" I have not died yet, so if you want a coffin built keep talking boy!" Tsunade yelled while shaking a fist at Naruto.

Naruto pulled his sell out of the wall and fell on the floor sating half way up, " I was just kidding." and then colaps.

" So I guess we can get ready for that little arragement that we didn't get to finish earlyer." Sakura said.

Hinata looked at her with a confused face. " What are you talking about?"

Sakura smiled. " The wedding, Silly."

Everyone then sat up and turned their attention to the subject.

" Naruto," Hinata started playing with her fingers. " uh, do you want to try again?" Hinata asked.

Naruto sighed. He walked over to Hinata and got down on one knee while holding the ring that he gave her before. " Hinata, will you marry me?"

She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. In a quiet voice she answered. " Yes."

* * *

_I know that you guys have not got a message from me on the last chapter, I'm sorry. So please don't be mad at a young 16 year old girl._


	24. Chapter 24

Previously:

" So I guess we can get ready for that little arrangement that we didn't get to finish earlier." Sakura said.

Hinata looked at her with a confused face. " What are you talking about?"

Sakura smiled. " The wedding, Silly."

Everyone then sat up and turned their attention to the subject.

" Naruto," Hinata started playing with her fingers. " uh, do you want to try again?" Hinata asked.

Naruto sighed. He walked over to Hinata and got down on one knee while holding the ring that he gave her before. " Hinata, will you marry me?"

She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. In a quiet voice she answered. " Yes."

* * *

**I JUST WANT TO BE SAFE.**

" So I ordered another dress just like the last one and everyone else has everything covered." Sakura said, with a clipboard in her hand.

" But this time there wont be any blood." Tenten said with a smile.

Everyone stood in silents while staring at Tenten.

" That is the worst shit to say before a wedding." Karin said while trying to zip up her dress.

Sakura walked right up to Karin. " Here let me help you."

Karin sighed in relief. " Thank-" The dress was zipped tight on her, then Sakura lowered her head close to Karin's ear. " If you do anything that's gonna make this wedding into a disaster then I will suck you dry out of chakara." She whispered. " Do you understand?"

The dress was then loose and Karin turned her attention to Sakura. " You don't scare me." She whispered and flipped her hair back to where it hit Sakura's face.

Sakura reach out to her hair and was stopped by a knock at the door. " Coming!" Sakura yelled out and opened the door. " AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Your hear!"

All the girls stood up and walked to the front door and saw Ino.

" So you made it after all uh?" Tenten asked while hugging Ino.

" I'm glad that you came." Hinata said.

Ino walked over to Hinata and lightly kissed her on the head. " I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world." Ino then smiled.

" Uh girls we still got a problem here," Sakura said, " Who is going to walk down with Ino and Karin?"

Everyone then became quiet. No one knew how to answer that question after what has happened the other night.

Ino then snapped her fingers, " I got it." she yelled. " I will partner up with Sai and Karin will partner up with Gaara." Ino then placed her hands on both of her hips.

" OK, but what about Temari?" Tenten asked.

Ino sat in a chair turned her attention to Temari and at that same second both the girls glared at each other. Ino then send her an evil smile. " She can partner up with Shikamaru."

Temari was sitting in a chair to and send an evil smile bad at Ino as well. " Yeah I would like that... because I partner up with him before you even found out."

" Wow you can feel the tension picking up in here." Tenten said, while waving her hands in the air between the two girls.

" Uh, Tenten I think we should stay out of this one." Hinata said.

" Yeah, stop trying to lighten the mood." Temari said.

Karin then started making her way to the girls. " Hey, now come on girls let's not start fighting-

Temari then jabbed a finger into Karin's chest. " YOU SHUT UP, YOU HAVE NO SAY IN THIS AND YOUR STILL THE ENEMY!"

" Bitch, don't talk to Karin like that!" Ino said in Temari's face.

" Whoa girls calm down." Sakura said while standing between both of them.

" Come on Ino, not now, another day." Tenten said while tugging her away and into the hallway. Ino turned away from Temari and started to walk out of the room with Tenten right behind her, when about to close the door Temari then chuckled.

" Yeah Ino, keep running that's all you'll ever be good at, that's why Shikamaru hooked up with me in the end."

Ino turned around and Tenten tried as hard as she could to close the door and keep Ino out in the hallway, but Ino pushed pasted her and started to charge for Temari.

Karin then slammed into Ino ." Whoa Ino!" She said as she was trying to push her back, but Ino already had a good grip on Temari's hair.

" Come on girls stop it!" Sakura said while pushing Temari back, but she was then pushed on to the ground. Sakura then shot back up from the floor. " Arg, that's it!" She then marched right out of the room and slammed the room so hard that the mirrors on the wall fell off.

* * *

" So Naruto, are you ready for this?" Kiba asked, while fighting to put a tie on Arkamaru.

Naruto grabbed is white jacket and button it up, then he took one final look of his self in the mirror and smiled at Kiba's reflection." You know it."

Sai stood up while tucking his shirt in his pants. He then opened his arms out wide to all of the boys. " Group hug."

No one said a word.

" Uh Sai, how do I say this-" Naruto was then cut off by Saskue.

" That's what girls do, not boys. Men that do things like that are not real men." Sasuke then folded his arms cross his chest and smirked at Sai.

lee shot up from the floor, ran straight up to Sai, picked him up and gave him the strongest hug he could give him. " GROUP HUG!" He said with a smile.

Sasuke then pointed his hand at Lee. " You see that,Lee is not a real man."

" Lee," he looked up and saw a blue face Sai. " can't breath- your squeezing me to death." Sai was then gasping and trying to get loose from Lee's arms.

" Oh!" Lee then lightly placed Sai on his feet, but he collapsed on the floor. " Sorry, are you going to be OK?"

Sai was breathing fast for a couple of seconds and started to breath normal. He stood up and layed flat on his stomach and gave Lee a thumps up. " I'm getting there." He said in the pillow.

" Arg, that's it!"

All the boys exchanged looks. " Was that Sakura?" Neji asked.

Sasuke opened the door to the room, poking his head out into the hallway and saw Sakura standing outside of the girl's door trying to calm herself down. He pulled his head back inside the guy's room. " Yep, it's Sakura and she looks like someone just pissed her off." All the boys got up from their places and started walking out of the room.

" Hold it!" Choji said to Naruto while pushing him back into the room with one hand.

Naruto slapped his hand off of his chest and had and upset face expression. " What do you mean ' Hold it'" He asked.

Choji shook his head. " Naruto are you really that stupid?"

Naruto then started to pop hos knuckles. " What do you mean by that?"

Choji then got up in his face. " Did you or did you not know that seeing the bride before the wedding is bad luck?"

Lee then popped his head back into the room. " Yeah, I mean everyone knows that."

" Well I kinda for got." Naruto said and started laughing nervously. He then shook his head and made his right hand into a fist. " But I don't believe in that kind of stuff, what is important right now is knowing if my soon to be wife and our baby are safe." he then pushed passed both the boys and headed to the girls room.

* * *

" Whoa, easy Ino!" Karin said while having her in a headlock and Tenten had her arms around her waist.

" Come on Ino, not right now save the fight for another day!" Tenten said.

" Where is Sakura?" Karin ask.

( Mean while outside in the hall way.)

_" Calm down Sakura, don't get angry, DO NOT dare get angry. This is Hinata's wedding day save the throwing fist and fighting for another day." _She thought to herself_, _then someone grabbed her above her elbow really hard and that mad her snap. She turned around and will all of her strength punched who ever touched her with closed eyes.

" Sakura!" she opened her eyes and saw Kiba running towards her looking shocked.

She straighten her self and smiled. " Hey Kiba."

He then came to a stop. " Why did you punch Sasuke in the face knocking him out cold?"

She then glared at him in anger. " I did no suck thing!"

He then pointed right behind her. She turned around swiftly and saw a knocked Sasuke laying on the floor with a bloody nose and black eye to go with it.

" *gasp* AH, Sasuke!" Sakura sat on the floor so fast like the speed of light and started shaking her boyfriend awake.

All the boys sighed at the same time while shacking their heads.

Neji moved forward to Sakura. " Anyway, what's happening right now?

Sakura looked straight up a him while trying to shaking Sasuke awake. " Um... Oh yeah, Ino and Temari are fighting."

All the boys pushed their way into the girls room.

" Wow." Sakura turned her head and saw Naruto standing right in front of her, wearing a white tux with his hands in his pockets. He leaned over both of them to get a good look a Sasuke. " Man... Sasuke you look like crap."

With out warning, Sasuke wakes up, kicked Naruto in the balls and sands up. All that done in five seconds.

Naruto fell to the floor, holding his stomach. Naruto lifted his hand from his stomach and pointed his middle finger to Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled. " Well you look like shit."

Naruto stood up and leaned against the wall. " Well looking like shit is better than being shit like you."

Before the fight could even start between them Choji came out of the girls room. " Guys help us out here."

The boys left if be and walked in the room, once inside they saw Karin holding Ino away from Temari and Tenten holding Temari away from Ino.

When they looked past the girl, there you saw Sai and Shikamaru Shouting in each others faces.

Sasuke ran and grabbed Shikamaru and tackled him to the ground.

Shikamaru then sat up. " Sasuke what was that for?"

Sasuke then fell on the floor paralyzed. On his neck you saw a dart that had the Uchiha symbol on it. Everyone looked out the window and saw a man with black hair, and the sharingan eyes wearing a black cloak with red clouds disappear.

Sakura ran to his side as swiftly as she could and inject a antidote in his neck. He sat up and then jumped out of the window chasing after his brother.

"Sasuke Wait!" Neji, Kiba, Sai, Lee, Choji, Gaara, and Shikamaru jumped after him.

Naruto searched the room and saw her sitting in a char with a note. he walked up to her and took it from her hands.

_Note:_

_There is no point in trying to hide_

_I will find Hinata and kill her, while_

_I make you all watch, then I will make_

_everyone else hear me kill the monster inside of Naruto and Hinata._

_~ Itachi._

Naruto crumble the note and threw it away. He turned his attention back to Hinata.

" Hinata?" Naruto said, but she didn't answer him or move an inch. Naruto then knelled down right beside her. " Hinata." Nothing, he grabbed her left hand and pulled it his lips. " We're going to be OK, I promise." He kissed her hand, but she took it back.

" You read the note," her voice then cracked on the last word. " *Gasp* he's never going to stop... he really wants your nine tails." Hinata looked at Naruto from the corner of her eyes and turned he head to look away. " *Gasp* Oh my God, I can't believe that I'm about to do this." She whispered to herself.

Naruto lightly turned Hinata's face so he can see her. She looked at him and started to cry had. " Hinata?" Naruto whispered.

She shook her head very slowly. " I can't do this anymore Naruto." Everyone in the room gasped.

Naruto had a confused and sad expression on him face. " What are you saying?" His eyes then began to water. " are you saying that you don't want to marry me?"

Hinata sat still taking deep breaths, she stood up and Naruto grabbed her right arm and right leg. " Hinata we can work this out, please don't leave." Hinata was trying to pull away from Naruto, but he was tugging her while on his knees. Tears then began to fall down his face really face. " Please baby, I'll protect you, I will, just please." He begged.

Hinata shook her head. " Naruto stop, stop, stop my stomach is in knots right now," Hinata was holding onto her stomach. " It's not good for the baby and me."

" Hinata I'll protect you, I'll protect you, I'll protect you." Hinata then slipped out of his grip and started to walk to the door.

She opened it just an inch, but Naruto closed it. " Hinata-"

Hinata was then leaning on the door with Naruto holding her right hand. She snatched it away from him. " IF YOU REALLY LOVE ME AND OUR BABY, YOU WOULD LET US GO NARUTO!" She cried out. " *GASP* I just want to be safe Naruto, I just want to be safe." Naruto took his arm off the door.

Hinata then looked at her left hand. She slid the ring off her finger, placed it on a near by table and ran out of the room.

Naruto closed the door and sat down in the same chair Hinata was siting in. He looked over at the table and grabbed the ring that had his birthstone in a shape of a heart. Naruto examine the ring in between his fingers. All the girl stood quiet in the room.

Sakura walked over to Naruto, and lightly pushed his head on her right shoulder. he then began to cry hard. " It's OK, Your alright." She Said, while rubbing his back so he can calm down. Naruto the gasped and fell to the floor. Sakura held a small needle in her right hand. " I'm sorry Naruto." She sat right next to him and brushed her hand through his hair. " You need to sleep right now." Then one last tear fell from his right closed eye.

* * *

_I want to think Kibble Kin Slider for being my 100th person on my review list, she has been here all the way from chapter 1. So thank you Kibble Kin Slider and Weird Girl 14, and Riku Uzumaki They been here seance chapter 1 as well.  
_


	25. I WILL NEVER FOrGIVE YOU

Previously:

" Hinata?" Naruto said, but she didn't answer him or move an inch. Naruto then knelled down right beside her. " Hinata." Nothing, he grabbed her left hand and pulled it his lips. " We're going to be OK, I promise." He kissed her hand, but she took it back.

" You read the note," her voice then cracked on the last word. " *Gasp* he's never going to stop... he really wants your nine tails." Hinata looked at Naruto from the corner of her eyes and turned he head to look away. " *Gasp* Oh my God, I can't believe that I'm about to do this." She whispered to herself.

Naruto lightly turned Hinata's face so he can see her. She looked at him and started to cry had. " Hinata?" Naruto whispered.

She shook her head very slowly. " I can't do this anymore Naruto." Everyone in the room gasped.

Naruto had a confused and sad expression on him face. " What are you saying?" His eyes then began to water. " are you saying that you don't want to marry me?"

Hinata sat still taking deep breaths, she stood up and Naruto grabbed her right arm and right leg. " Hinata we can work this out, please don't leave." Hinata was trying to pull away from Naruto, but he was tugging her while on his knees. Tears then began to fall down his face really face. " Please baby, I'll protect you, I will, just please." He begged.

Hinata shook her head. " Naruto stop, stop, stop my stomach is in knots right now," Hinata was holding onto her stomach. " It's not good for the baby and me."

" Hinata I'll protect you, I'll protect you, I'll protect you." Hinata then slipped out of his grip and started to walk to the door.

She opened it just an inch, but Naruto closed it. " Hinata-"

Hinata was then leaning on the door with Naruto holding her right hand. She snatched it away from him. " IF YOU REALLY LOVE ME AND OUR BABY, YOU WOULD LET US GO NARUTO!" She cried out. " *GASP* I just want to be safe Naruto, I just want to be safe." Naruto took his arm off the door.

Hinata then looked at her left hand. She slid the ring off her finger, placed it on a near by table and ran out of the room.

Naruto closed the door and sat down in the same chair Hinata was siting in. He looked over at the table and grabbed the ring that had his birthstone in a shape of a heart. Naruto examine the ring in between his fingers. All the girl stood quiet in the room.

Sakura walked over to Naruto, and lightly pushed his head on her right shoulder. he then began to cry hard. " It's OK, Your alright." She Said, while rubbing his back so he can calm down. Naruto the gasped and fell to the floor. Sakura held a small needle in her right hand. " I'm sorry Naruto." She sat right next to him and brushed her hand through his hair. " You need to sleep right now." Then one last tear fell from his right closed eye.

* * *

**I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!**

" Naruto?" Sakura called his name quietly after he was sleeping for 3 hours. " Naruto, are you awake?" Sakura asked.

Naruto then started to snore.

" Man Sakura, how much did you inject in him?" Kiba asked.

" Not too much. Look, he's breathing!" Sakura pointed out.

" Yeah, but you could have put him in a coma." Kiba yelled back.

" *sigh* You guys don't know Naruto at all do you?" Sasuke asked, leaning on a wall with a freshly made bowl of ramen in his left hand.

He made his way to Naruto and knelled right next to him.

" What are you doing Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke chuckled. " Watch, this is one of the ways how you wake up a sleeping Naruto." Sasuke whiffed the bowl of noodles back and forward right under Naruto's nose. " Naruto time to wake up." Sasuke said.

While still asleep Naruto started sniffing like a dog. Seeing how funny it is, Sasuke started to pull the bowl away and Naruto then started to crawling after it.

" Just wake him up!" Sakura said in a harsh whisper.

" My turn!" Lee jumped up as high as he could and elbow Naruto in his back.

Naruto woke up and jumped off the floor in pain. " Who did that?" He asked angrily, then he started sniffing the air. " Do I smell ramen noodles *sniff, sniff* that are beef flavor?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke held out his left hand to Naruto. " Eat up!"

Naruto jumped and attacked Sasuke to the floor and snatched to bowl from him. " Thanks man." Naruto then pulled out a pair of chop sticks out from his pocket and started eating.

Ino then knelled right next to Naruto. " Naruto... do you remember what happened?"

Naruto stopped slurping his noodles and thought for a moment. He then place the unfinished bowl on the floor and brought his knees close to his chest. " Itachi came and send a letter telling us that he's not gonna stop no matter what, and that he's going to make all of us hear each other being killed." Naruto then buried his head into his knees. " Hinata also said that she didn't and to marry me."

All the boys gasped.

" Why would she say that?" Neji asked.

Naruto shot his head up from his knees and glared Neji straight into his eyes. " BECAUSE SHE SAYS THAT BEING WITH ME ISN'T SAFE!"

Everyone in the room gasped. Naruto then jumped off the floor and ran up to Neji. " As long as the people that I love and care about are around me, their all gonna end up dead!"

Sasuke then pulled Naruto away from Neji. " calm down Naruto, let's just call it a day."

Naruto pushed Sasuke off of him. " You can call it a day Sasuke, because you don't know how it feels when someone that you love walks out on you, leaves you."

Sasuke then snapped. " The hell I do, you weren't forces by your older brother to watch how he killed you family members and the ones you love!"

" Well that happened five fucking years ago, and here you are wasting your life instead of trying to find and kill your brother."

Sasuke then ran up in Naruto's face. " You think it's that simple to kill someone that you had good time with?"

Naruto then shook his head and chuckled to himself. " You know what, I think out of all the times we seen him I don't think Itachi just "got away"." Naruto said. " I think that you just let him go." Naruto then chuckled." who knows, one day your gonna be just like your big brother."

" Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke then pointed his finger to Naruto. " Look here, you are not my brother!" the room then became silent.

" That's it, we're not brothers? After all we been through, really?" Naruto asked. Sasuke then nod his head. Naruto turned away from the group and walked halfway out of the room. " After today, Sasuke, we are no longer brothers or anything else." Naruto then slammed the door.

* * *

" *sigh* What do I do now?" Hinata asked herself while sitting in her room on her bed and rubbing her stomach.

* knock, knock, knock, knock* Hinata snapped out of train of thought and looked at her window that were being covered by violet colored curtains.

_" Who could that be?"_She thought to her self. The knocking still continued._" It could be Naruto."  
_

Hinata ran to her closet, threw off her wedding dress and put on some original clothes. " All right I'm coming!" She crawled over her bed, opened the window and then pulled the curtains aside. In that instant she was tackled to the floor and the weight disappeared in the next second.

She opened her eyes and saw Itachi closing the windows and the curtains. After he finished he turned his attention to her. " Hinata, long time no see." He then sat on her bed. " Sit next to me." He said while he pat the stop next to him. She shook her head. " Come now, I wont harm you, I just want to talk." Hinata struggled to get to her feet, but then Itachi was by her side. "Here," he grabbed her right arm and slid his left arm under her left shoulder. " let me help you." He slowly stood her up and walked her to the bed.

Hinata pushed Itachi on the bed, sat on his chest and held a kunai to his throat. " Why wont you leave me alone?" She asked.

Itachi looked at her and said nothing.

" Tell me or I'll kill you right here and right now."

Itachi closed his eyes and then sighed. " Do it." Hinata did nothing. He opened his eyes again. " I dare ya." Hinata looked at him with a terrified expression. " He then rolled to where she was laying on her back and had the kunai thrown to the other side of the room. He was now hovering over her. " Like I said before, ' I just want to talk to you.'

He then started to observe Hinata's body. Hinata then brought her fist to the side of his face, but before it could touch him, her grabbed both of her wrist and pined them to the bed. " Argh, would you get off of me?" She asked.

Itachi just stared. " How would you feel if I found away for you and all of the people you love to be safe?" Hinata looked at him in wary. Itachi chuckled. " You have to do only one thing."

Hinata looked confused. " what would that be?" She asked. he then leaned close to her ear. " Leave the Hidden Leaf Village with me." He whispered.

Hinata lifted her head from the bed and gave Itachi worried look. " What?"

Itachi nod his head. " If you leave with me, then I wont have to hurt anyone that you care about." Then he placed his left hand on her stomach. " I wont even have to hurt this baby of yours." He gave her an evil smile.

Hinata was then silent for five minutes, after thinking it over she sighed in defeat. " OK, I'll go with you."

" It wont be that easy." Itachi then held out a finger to Hinata. " You have to break that nine tails heart."

Hinata then pushed Itachi off of her and sat up. " I can't do that."

" Oh Hinata," He then grabbed her left hand and showed her the mark that the ring left. " you already broke his heart, just barely.' Itachi unlocked the window and opened them wide. " If I were you, I would think what's best for your safety." he then land in a tree that was across from her widow. " I'll be waiting outside of the north gates, until sunrise." Itachi then disappeared.

* * *

" Sasuke where are you going?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke opened the door for his self. " For a walk!" Then slammed it.

Sasuke walked out of the church and on a bench saw Naruto with his head down on his knees.

Naruto lifted up his head and saw Sasuke, he got up from the bench and walked over to him. " *Sigh* I said some shitty stuff back here, didn't I?" He asked Sasuke.

" Yep." Sasuke didn't even make eye contact with him.

Naruto slid off his white shirt and layed it on the bench. " Please, beat the shit out of me, I know I deserve it."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and then punched him in the face twelve times. Naruto stood up and whipped the blood from his face. " You feel better?" He asked.

Sasuke smiled. " You know you'll always be my brother." Sasuke opened his arms wide for Naruto. Naruto smiled and they both gave each other a hug.

* * *

Hinata grabbed her bag and packed a couple of her things in it. She then looked at her clock. " Hmm, 11:00pm." She threw her bag over her left shoulder and jumped out of the window.

For twenty minutes Hinata was walking to the gates of the village, she then saw it in site. " *Sigh* Finally." She then heard something moving in the bushes on her right. She jumped back away and held out a kunai knife. " Who's there?" She asked.

Out of the bushes she saw Naruto step out into the moonlight. He then gives her a sad look. " Hinata... where are you going?"

" I-"

" Don't you dare say ' nowhere." He then looked her straight into her eyes. " Where are you exactly going?"

Hinata then had a worried look on her face. " I... I can't-" Hinata took her gaze off of Naruto then shook her head. " I can't be near you anymore."

Naruto ran straight up to her and grabbed her shoulders. " Your lying, where are you really going?" Naruto then started to shake her.

" I'm going to Itachi." Naruto then stopped shaking her.

" What did you say?" Naruto asked while shocked.

_" Naruto I'm so sorry."_ Hinata thought to herself.

" I now love Itachi." They both became silent.

Naruto then wrapped both his arms around Hinata and buried his head in her hair. " Hinata, please, please tell me the truth." Hinata then felt a hot tear land on her shirt. " Why are you really leaving, why are you saying shit that you know is hurting me?" Hinata then pushed him away.

" Naruto, I hate you, I always will. As long as I'm with you when your alive, I will always be one of those people asking for a death wish." Hinata then paused for a breath. " I will never make the same mistakes with someone or something like you ever again. I'm leaving tonight, and I will never come back." Hinata then started to walk away.

Naruto stood up and ran after Hinata, he jumped so he could pounce on her but she jumped up high and kneed him in his stomach knocking the air out of him. Naruto then started to crawl to Hinata, he then gabbed her ankle. " Why are you doing this?" He asked.

" To protect the one I love." She then lifted her foot up and stomped it hard in Naruto's face then walked off.

_" Good bye... Naruto"_ She though to herself, then she was out of the village.

* * *

" There you are, I thought you wouldn't come," Itachi said, out of the shadows came a 17 year old boy with a leaf head band, raven hair wearing a white shirt with it wide open, carrying a sword on his lower back and black pants. " Sasuke."

" Who else are we waiting on?"

" I'm here." both the brothers turned and saw Hinata, they know from the looks of her face hat she was crying. she looked up and saw Sasuke. " Sasuke... what are you doing here?"

" Now's not the time for questions and answers." Itachi said. He turned his back on he two and looked in the direction of the full moon and started walking in it's direction.

" Are you two really leaving?"

Both Sasuke and Hinata turned around swiftly and saw Sakura standing and breathing hard.

" Sasuke, get rid of her." Itachi said, but Sasuke didn't bud.

" Hinata is this how you plan on leaving Naruto?" Sakura asked her. " Did everything he did for you mean nothing to you?"

Sasuke then walked over to Sakura. " Sakura, go back to the village." Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her to the direction of the village.

She then shook his grip off of her. " Sasuke... if you and Hinata leave I will never for give the you-" A black flash past Sasuke and hit Sakura right in her stomach, Saskue took a good look and saw Itachi's fist against her stomach.

He then let her drop to the ground. Itachi the sighed. " She is so annoying." He then looked back at Hinata and Sasuke. "Say 'good bye' to the village, this is the last time you will be seeing it... for know."

Sasuke and Hinata gave the village a last look and both quietly said good bye and followed after Itachi.


	26. BROTHER VS BROTHER!

Previously:

" Are you two really leaving?"

Both Sasuke and Hinata turned around swiftly and saw Sakura standing and breathing hard.

" Sasuke, get rid of her." Itachi said, but Sasuke didn't bud.

" Hinata is this how you plan on leaving Naruto?" Sakura asked her. " Did everything he did for you mean nothing to you?"

Sasuke then walked over to Sakura. " Sakura, go back to the village." Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her to the direction of the village.

She then shook his grip off of her. " Sasuke... if you and Hinata leave I will never for give the you-" A black flash past Sasuke and hit Sakura right in her stomach, Saskue took a good look and saw Itachi's fist against her stomach.

He then let her drop to the ground. Itachi the sighed. " She is so annoying." He then looked back at Hinata and Sasuke. "Say 'good bye' to the village, this is the last time you will be seeing it... for know."

Sasuke and Hinata gave the village a last look and both quietly said good bye and followed after Itachi.

* * *

**BROTHER V.S. BROTHER!**

" Hey Sakura, Naruto, come on guys, wake up." Kiba said.

Naruto and Sakura were both laying beside each other.

Ino then sighed. " Kiba your hopeless." Ino threw her ponytail over her left shoulder, bent down right next to Sakura and very quietly whispered, " Sakura, I slept with Sasuke."

Sakura jumped right off the ground and tackled Ino into a nearby sidewalk. She pulled her fist back and slammed it right next to Ino's face. " Cha!" Sakura yelled, then she started looking around. " Sasuke and Hinata!" She jumped off of Ino and started searching her surrounding.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and sat up while rubbing his eyes. " Hey man." Kiba said and held out his hand to pull Naruto to his feet.

Naruto took it and once on his feet shocked took over. " *gasp* Hinata went off with Itachi!" After what he had said, no one said a word.

Kiba the broke the silence. " Naruto are you sure?" He asked.

" He's telling the truth." All three of them turned to Sakura. tears then started from Sakura's eyes and landing on the ground. " Hinata left the village with Itachi..." Sakura then took a breathe and forced herself to finish what she knew is hard for her to say. " and Sasuke."

Naruto looked at the ground with both of his hands in fist. " We have to go after them." He then took off in the direction of where he last saw Hinata.

" Naruto!" Naruto looked behind him and saw Kiba chasing after him. " You can't leave the village."

Naruto then came to a stop. " Arg, why not?" he asked out of annoyance.

" Because if you do leave without a mission then you will be labeled as a rouged ninja." Sakura said.

Naruto shook his head. " What the hell are we suppose to do then?"

" Naruto." Sakura took a his hand and continued. " We need to tell Tsunade."

* * *

" Hinata, Hinata wake up." Sasuke said while lightly shaking her awake.

Hinata did not budge from her spot on the cold group, instead she was sound asleep. Sasuke then gave up and turned to his brother. " She's too tiered right now." Itachi pushed past Sasuke, but then Sasuke jumped in his way again and holding his arms out. " Itachi, she's pregnant!" Itachi gave him an ' I don't care look'.

Itachi then pushed pasted Sasuke and very quickly ran up to Hinata and kicked her off the ground. Hinata awoke and screamed in pain. Hinata then landed on all for and placed a hand on her left side of her stomach.

Sasuke pushed Itachi out of his way and helped Hinata stand up. " Come on Hinata." Sasuke knelled down on the ground with his back facing her. " Get on my back." He said calmly. very slowly Hinata crawled on his back. " Go back to sleep." He whispered and Hinata fell asleep once again. Sasuke smiled at her sleeping and then glared at his brother. " Why the fuck did you kick her in her stomach?" He asked in a harsh whisper.

Itachi glared a his younger brother. " if she doesn't move fast enough then I'll have to make her, one way or another." Itachi then turned his back on them. " Come on, we're already late on getting up because of the useless weight." Itachi then send a glare a Hinata.

Not liking how she is being treated by his older brother, Sasuke grabs Itachi by his shirt and both the Uchiha's started to glared each other down. " If you have a problem with her, then you have a problem with me."

Itachi then grabbed Sasuke by his throat and lifted him up from the ground. Itachi then gave his brother an evil smile. " If you keep this up your gonna end up dead just like them rest of our family."

Hinata then woke up and started to wipe the sleep from her eyes, she then stopped and stared in shocked of what's gong on. She then grabbed Itachi's wrist with both of her hands. " Stop it, that's enough! Stop it please!" Hinata begged, but Itachi didn't bother listening to her.

" If I were in your position, I would shut up and listen to the one that's in charge here."

Itachi then dropped Sasuke on the ground and Hinata stood up and tried to get him back on his feet, but he didn't, instead he was knelling down again. " Get back on." He said more calmly, but Hinata shook her head. Sasuke pulled Hinata's arms over his shoulders and swung his hands under her knees. " You need to rest, too much stress isn't good for the baby." Sasuke gave Hinata one last smile and continued walking right behind his brother.

* * *

" What did you say?" Tsunade asked in shocked. " They did what?"

Naruto sighed. " Sasuke and Hinata left the village last night with Itachi." Naruto said.

" Well why the hell would they both go with him?" Tsunade then punched through the her table.

" How the hell should I know?" Naruto shouted at her. " Hinata didn't even tell me the real reason why she left with him, she just lied to me saying that she loves him."

" I know how you feel Naruto." Sakura said. " *sigh* Sasuke didn't even explain to me why he's doing this." Sakura the started to tremble. " What matters right now is trying to find them and bring our love ones home."

" I'm sending high rank ninja after them right away!"

Naruto then slammed his hands hard on the broken table. " No your not, your gonna send me out after Hinata!" He yelled.

Sakura then stepped forward. " I plan on being there to bringing Sasuke back home." Sakura said.

" Have you both lost you minds?"

" Lady Tsunade, there's no point in telling them 'No'" Everyone in the room turned to the entrance and saw Kakashi standing in the doorway." Kakashi." Tsunade stood from her chair and walked over to him. " There is noway I'm sending these kids after them, Sasuke and Hinata could be surrounded by the Akatsuki at this point." She yelled.

" Yes but you forgotten two things." Kakashi held up two fingers. " One: The three of them wont be moving very fast because Hinata is pregnant, and Two: Even if you tell these kids " No." their still going to go anyways."

Tsunade then became quiet and thought about what Kakashi has said.

Finally she sighs in defeat. " You all have until the end of this week to bring back Sasuke and Hinata, alive." The group smiled and began to walk out. " But." The group then stopped and looked back at her. " if they refuse to come back, then you will take them by force or Kakashi will put an end to them." No one said a word after that. Tsunade then looked straight at Naruto. " Even if you have to harm the baby."

" Naruto." He then turned to Kakashi. " If I have to, then I will without hesitating for a second."

" *sigh* I understand."

Tsunade then pointed to the door. " Get who ever that you can that will be of any help and leave immediately!" Everyone then disappeared out of her sight.

* * *

" Itachi, let's stop for a while." Sasuke said.

" No, besides we're moving too slow." Itachi started to move faster.

Instead of speeding up Sasuke landed on the ground and layed Hinata on a sot pile of leaves. " Sasuke, you don't have to stop for me." Hinata said sleepily.

Sasuke chuckled. " It's alright Hinata." Sasuke then pulled out four rice balls and handed three of them to Hinata and one for him. " You need to eat up."

" But you will only have one." Hinata then gave Sasuke one of her three. " I want you to have enough, because you've been carrying me all day long."

Sasuke smiled and then turned around and saw his brother walking towards them. " You know what, this girl is really getting on my nerves." Itachi then picked up Hinata by her throat and slammed her into a tree.

Sasuke stood up in shock. " Itachi stop! She's pregnant, leave her alone!" He shouted.

Itachi was then chocking her to death, Hinata tried to fight back but she was too weak. With is guard down, Sasuke tackled his older brother into the ground and gave him over a dozen punches to the face and anywhere else. Itachi kicked Sasuke in his stomach sending him twenty four feet up into the air.

Sasuke turned around to face towards the ground and threw paper bombs and smoke bombs at his brother. The smoke then disappeared and all you saw was Sasuke holding his sword through his brother's chest. Itachi then dissolved into a flock of black crows. Sasuke stood up without letting his guard down.

Back and forward he looked around in fear, then he looked straight at Hinata. " Hinata, do you-" Sasuke then gasped in pain, somehow he was an inch off of the ground and when he looked down he saw a lack sword pocking through his chest.

" Stop it!" Hinata shouted.

Itachi looked straight at Hinata. " I really don't care if he lives or not, but he is like a brother to that stupid fox of yours." Itachi then pulled the sword out of Sasuke's chest and let him fall to the ground. " Learn your place younger brother." Itachi then started to walk off.

" I- I didn't" Itachi turned back around and saw Sasuke getting up while holding his left hand on his wounded chest. " Sorry, what was that you said, I didn't get it the first time?" Sasuke asked.

" *sigh* You're not going to give up are you?" Itachi then pointed his sword at Sasuke.

Sasuke chuckled and did the same. " Hell yeah I'm not."

Itachi chuckled and stabbed his sword into a near by tree. " That will only be in the way." He then started making hand signs while Sasuke charged towards him.

" Fireball Justus!"

" Lightning Blade!" At the same time the boys attacked.

Barely dodging the attack, Itachi grabbed Sasuke by his hair and smash his head so hard into a boulder that it cracked into tiny pieces. Sasuke lifted up his head and looked at Hinata. " Get out of here, now!" With out hesitation Hinata then stood up from her spot on the ground and started to run away from the fighting brothers.

" Aw, how sweet, you have a soft spot for that girl." Itachi then stomped on his chest and Sasuke cried out in pain." Don't you?" He asked.

Sasuke smiled at the question he was asked. " I liked Hinata way before Sakura." Sasuke stabbed his brother in the leg, Itachi cried out in pain and then jumped away so he can have some distance between his brother. Sasuke laughed at his brother and then slowly struggled to get off the ground. " Even if she's having a baby with my best friend, also known as ' my brother'," Sasuke smiled to his self. " I will never stop loving her no matter what happens."

Sasuke then stabbed his sword into the ground and started to charge up his chidori. Itachi walked over to his sword and pulled it out of the tree he stabbed it in.

The brother looked straight at each other and the spoke at the same time. " Argh, DIIIIEEEE!"

* * *

" Huh?" Naruto looked up a the sky and at the res of the group. " Did you guys feel that." Everyone then nodded their head.

" Wait!" Kiba yelled and began to sniff the air. " *gasp* That's Hinata's and Sasuke's scent, their not far away!" Kiba then started running ahead of the group with Naruto right beside him.

" Arf, arf!" Everyone then looked at Arkamaru.

" What is it boy?" Kiba asked, Arkamaru jumped out of a tree and ran to a bush.

" Whoa! Hee, hee, hee, hee, stop Arkamaru, that tickles!"

Naruto ran straight to the bush and on the ground he saw Arkamaru standing on top of a laughing Hinata.

" Hinata." Naruto dropped on the ground next to her and gave her a tight hug.

" Huh, Naruto-"

" Hinata, don't you ever leave me like that again!" Everyone became silent. Naruto was now glaring at Hinata straight into her eyes. " Do you know how damn worried I was?" Naruto's voice cracked on the last word.

Hinata pushed Naruto off of her. " Now's not the time to worry about me, Sasuke is fighting will Itachi right now." At the same time for that second Naruto and Hinata saw a pink flash past them, when they both turned around they saw Sakura about five meters away from them.

" Sakura wait!" Kakashi yelled, but she ignored his orders.

_" Sasuke I'm coming_,_ just hold on a little longer."_ Sakura thought to her self.

" Sakura you have to wait for he rest of us!" Karin yelled.

Sakura then came to a stop.

" Thank God that you finally sto-" Karin didn't even bother to finish her complaint. Right in front of the whole group was the two Uchihas.

The sight was like a scene from a horror film. Sasuke's right hand was in the place where Itachi's heart should be at and Itachi's black sword was sticking through the area to where Sasuke's heart is.

" NOOO!" Sakura cried, them both of the boys fell to the ground. Sakura then skid right by Sasuke's side and started to heal him right away. " It's going to be alright Sasuke, I'm here."

Karin then pulled her sleeve back on her right arm and held it out to Sasuke. " Here bite." Everyone looked at the situation in a weird way. Karin then sighed. " If he bites while Sakura is healing him then his heart will heal faster." Karin picked up Sasuke's head and held out her arm to his mouth. " Bite now." Sasuke took a deep bite on Karin's arm and in a instant his chest started to heal faster than ever.

Sasuke then pushed the girls away from him and started crawling to Itachi. Sakura got up from her stop, ran right next to Sasuke and stopped him. " Sasuke, enough." He looked up and glared at her so hard that she was then froze in fear.

Sasuke got to his feet then grabbed Sakura by her left wrist. " He killed everybody Sakura and I'm gonna make him pay." He then pushed her to the ground.

Lee ran straight to Sakura and helped her up. " Sasuke you've gone too far!" Lee yelled.

Sasuke pulled his sword from the ground and started walking to him brother. Sasuke examined the sword in his hands. " Hee, I waited five years for this.' Sasuke hen stabbed Itachi in the back and started stabbing his whole body over and over again.

Itachi lifted his head and looked directly a his brother. " Why?" Itachi asked. " Why wont you just finish me off already?"

This caused Sasuke to laugh in an evilly way. " Ah Itachi." Sasuke shook his head back and forward. " I plain on making you suffer every second while I enjoy this, just like our whole clan that you made had to." Sasuke pulled the sword out of Itachi's chest, but before stabbing him again Sasuke saw Itachi's sword right laying right next to him. Sasuke picked it up and he was now holding two swords.

Itachi chuckled at Sasuke. " What are you going to do, make me suffer twice as before?" Itachi asked, but Sasuke shook his head.

" Let's see, mine will get the heart, yours will get the neck." Sasuke said happily.

" *sigh* What do you mean by-" Itachi's was then cut off. Sasuke stabbed his heart, while using his sword and then finished it off by cutting off his head with the black sword.

Itachi's head then rolled over and bumped off of a rock.

Sasuke then dropped both of the sword on the ground. " I did it." He said happily. " Sakura I did-" Sasuke turned around and saw Sakura looking terrified at him and covered in blood. " Sakura?" Sasuke reached his left and to her, but she stumbled away from him.

* * *

_Please don't make rude comments this is my first story, if you don't like the story you can stop reading if you like._


	27. IM AFRAID OF THE REAL YOU!

Previously:

Sasuke pulled his sword from the ground and started walking to him brother. Sasuke examined the sword in his hands. " Hee, I waited five years for this.' Sasuke hen stabbed Itachi in the back and started stabbing his whole body over and over again.

Itachi lifted his head and looked directly a his brother. " Why?" Itachi asked. " Why wont you just finish me off already?"

This caused Sasuke to laugh in an evilly way. " Ah Itachi." Sasuke shook his head back and forward. " I plain on making you suffer every second while I enjoy this, just like our whole clan that you made had to." Sasuke pulled the sword out of Itachi's chest, but before stabbing him again Sasuke saw Itachi's sword right laying right next to him. Sasuke picked it up and he was now holding two swords.

Itachi chuckled at Sasuke. " What are you going to do, make me suffer twice as before?" Itachi asked, but Sasuke shook his head.

" Let's see, mine will get the heart, yours will get the neck." Sasuke said happily.

" *sigh* What do you mean by-" Itachi's was then cut off. Sasuke stabbed his heart, while using his sword and then finished it off by cutting off his head with the black sword.

Itachi's head then rolled over and bumped off of a rock.

Sasuke then dropped both of the sword on the ground. " I did it." He said happily. " Sakura I did-" Sasuke turned around and saw Sakura looking terrified at him and covered in blood. " Sakura?" Sasuke reached his left and to her, but she stumbled away from him.

* * *

**I'M AFRAID OF THE REAL YOU!**

" Sakura what's the matter?" Sasuke started to approach her, but she backed away from him. " Ha, ha Sakura stop messing around."

Sakura turned away from Sasuke and ran behind Lee. " Please take me home." She grabbed his hand and started walking away from the group.

Sasuke looked at Sakura in disbelief, he then shook his head whit a angry expression and then ran in front of Sakura. " What is your problem?" Sasuke yelled, he then grabbed her right wrist really hard and pulled her away from Lee.

" Sasuke let go." Sakura plead while trying to slide his hand of of her wrist.

" I'm taking her home." Sasuke said, ignoring what Sakura said.

Kakashi grabbed the hand that Sasuke was holding onto and pushed him away from Sakura causing him to fall to the ground.

Sasuke got right back up and was now standing a few inches away from Kakashi's face. " What the hell was that for?"

Kakashi pulled Sakura behind him. " Sasuke, don't you see that we're all in shocked of what just happened?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke grunted and looked at all of his friends, he then notice that everyone was giving him a surprised look. Sasuke then chuckled. " This is the real me, if they don't like it, their gonna have to learn how to live with it."

Sasuke then turned away from everyone. " I'm heading back to the village now." He then looked straight at Sakura. " Does anyone care to come with me?" He asked, but Sakura didn't bother moving from behind Kakashi. " Fine, be that way." He then started to sprint off into the direction of the Leaf Village.

* * *

" Damn, Sasuke really did it?" Choji asked himself. "he took down Itachi, his only older brother and on one the two Uchihas alive." Choji said and bumped into Shikamaru.

" Hey, watch it Choji." Shikamaru said.

" Sorry." He then continued walked with the rest of the group.

" Ino, Karin, Temari, Tenten, and Hinata." Kakashi called.

" Yes?" The girls answered.

Kakashi then looked at Sakura. " Please clean her up." He said in a low tone, he then turns towards the others. " Come on boys, the girls will catch up with us." Kakashi then ran into a sprint and the guys followed along very quickly.

For the past hour, the group didn't say a word about Kakashi splitting the group up.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Naruto sprinted to the front of the group and stayed at the same paste with Kakashi. " Kakashi-"

" Let me stop you right there Naruto." Kakashi said and spoke again. " I did it because Sakura needs the girls right now. Her seeing Sasuke like that, she can only talk to them about how it affects her." Naruto looked at Kakashi in a confused way. Kakashi then sighed. " It's a ' Girl thing' Naruto"

" Ohhhh." Naruto said. " Then why aren't you with them?" He asked.

" Naruto." Kakashi said. " Make fun of me one more time and I promise that I'll hurt you so bad that you will have to be in the hospital for over a month."

" Ha you can't hurt me, I should be stronger than you right now." Naruto said with a big smile.

Kakashi stopped right in his tracks and sharply turned around to where he was an inch away from Naruto's face. " Do you want to test that?" Kakashi asked while giving Naruto a deadly glare.

" Uh, hey look there's the Leaf Village!" Naruto yelled and ran straight to the entrance, he then stopped right in his tracks. " Huh, Sasuke what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke was sitting on a stump, he then got off of it and walked toward of the group. " I was waiting for you guys." He then started to search the group. " Where's the girls?" He asked looking worried.

Gaara pointed his thump behind his self. " They were left behind, the girl are helping Sakura get he blood off her clothes."

Sasuke stopped looking through the group and looked pasted Gaara.

* * *

" Hinata are you alright?" Ino asked while ringing out a rags and then whipping her face clean of the blood from the fight.

Sakura sighed. " I'll be alright."

" Sakura." Ino and Sakura both turned around and saw Hinata holding Sakura's kinda clean clothes. " We tried our best, but the blood is not that easy of getting of."

" It's alright, but thank you for the help." Sakura slipped into her clothes.

" Wow, we better hurry back home, the sun is almost about to set down." Tenten said.

The girls gathered their things together and started walking in the direction of the Leaf village.

For the past half hour the girls were laughing and talking about their past and thinking about their futures.

" Uh, girls?" Tenten said.

" What is it Tenten?" Ino asked as the other continued laughing. All the girls looked in the direction that Tenten was staring at and in the darkness they saw Sasuke.

Sasuke stepped out from under the tree's shadows and walked to the girls but standing at lease two feet away. Sasuke then cleared his throat. " Girls, leave me and Sakura alone." Sasuke then moved his glance to Sakura, but she avoid his eye contact.

Ino turned around and lightly placed both of her hands on Sakura's shoulders. " Do you want us to leave you two alone?" She asked.

" Uh, I'm actually really tired right now Sasuke." Sakura pushed past the group and stood on Sasuke's left side. She then looked straight into his eyes then place her right hand on his arms. " Well talk later."

The girls then followed after her.

" See ya Sasuke!" Ino said while waving him a goodbye.

" Bye Sasuke!" Tenten said and patted his shoulder.

" Good night Sasuke!" Karin said and then winked at him.

" No winking at Sakura's man!" Temari said while pushed Karin in the direction of the village.

Hinata then pasted Sasuke. " Uh, excuse us." Hinata then walked pasted him, but Sasuke stopped her before she could catch up with the girls. " Sasuke are you OK?" She asked, but Sasuke didn't answer her, he was just staring at her with a blink look.

" Everything is going to be alright." Sasuke then pinned her against the nearest tree and started to lean closer to her face.

" Sasuke!" Hinata screamed and then slapped him causing his head to turn to his right.

He shook his head and looked back at Hinata. " I've always loved you, Hinata." Sasuke whispered against her ear, he then placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

" Sasuke, y y you can't do things like this." Hinata said, but Sasuke then started to place soft kisses on her lower jaw. Hinata started to look around for any help. "I'm with Naruto, Sasuke." This caused him to stop kissing her lower jaw.

Sasuke pulled his self away from Hinata then sighed. " I love you before I loved Sakura." Sasuke then held Hinata's chin with his right hand and placed his left hand behind her neck. " I will always love you." Sasuke then started to lean close to Hinata's lips, but then he stopped and backed away from Hinata.

Sasuke then sighed. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to hear that from me." Sasuke then took Hinata's hand. " Can we keep this little secret between the both of us?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata nod her head.

Sasuke then smiled and started to walk back with Hinata holding onto his back.

_" The didn't see me." _Out of the dark shadows stepped out a girl with long red hair, wearing glasses and close that looked two sizes too small.

Karin looked in the direction where Hinata and Sasuke disappeared, and laughed to her self while shaking her head. " *Sigh* Sakuras' not gonna be happy when she hears this." Karin started to walk happily towards the village but then stopped in her foot steps. " No, I'll save it for when I get in a argument with Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, or Hinata." Karin then giggled to her self and ran off into the direction of the Leaf.

* * *

" Hey Sakura!" Sakura looked at her left shoulder and saw Karin with a big smile.

" Hey, so what are you doing?" She asked.

Karin shook her head. " Nothing, I'm just walking around trying to enjoy myself." Karin then looked over Sakura's shoulder and smiled real big. " And now here comes Sasuke."

Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke walking in their direction.

Sakura then hesitated. " Uhhhh... I need to pee." Sakura then ran straight into the girls bathroom. " Oh my God, what am i suppose to do now?" Sakura said to her self.

Out of one of the bathroom stall came out Ino.

Sakura looked in the mirror's reflection and gasped happily. " Ino!" Sakura hugged.

" Whoa, Sakura?" Ino then looked around to make sure no one was staring at them.

" Ino I need your help." Sakura whispered.

" Why are you whispering?" Ino asked in a normal tone voice.

" Just help me!" She whispered.

* * *

" Damn it!" Sasuke shouted. " Argh, she's been in there for over an hour." he complained to Karin.

" Well I wouldn't want to be around you after what happened." Karin said and smiled.

" What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

Karin smiled and then laughed. " Did you have a good time last night?" Karin looked over at Sasuke and saw that he was now tense. " I saw everything, Sasuke look at me." Sasuke looked at Karin from the corner of his left eye. " I wont say anything."

Sasuke sighed. " What do you want?" He asked in defeat.

Karin walked over to him and kissed his left ear. " You know what I want." She whispered, she then looked over at he girls bathroom and saw Sakura walk out. " Good luck talking to her." Karin then walked away from him.

Sasuke started to relax after Karin was gone. When he was back to his normal self he started to catch up to Sakura. For over an hour Sakura was dodging from Sasuke's sight and when she lost sight of him she found herself at an dead end.

" Dead end."

" You betcha." Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke blocking the exit.

Sasuke then started to analyze while walking towards her and then he stopped. " You're not Sakura." He said.

" Leave me alone Sasuke." Sakura walked pasted him but he grabbed her hand. " Hey, I said leave me alone."

Sasuke pulled her into his arms and smelled her. " Ino, where is Sakura?"

Ino whined and then turned about to her self. " How did you know it was me?" She asked.

" Sakura always smells like cherry blossoms and she would never go out at night with out me."

" Oh." Ino then paused. " Well... good night." Ino pushed past Sasuke but he stepped in her way, glaring at her.

" Ino, if you don't tell me where she is, I will make you regret it that you'll wish you never met me."

Ino stared at Sasuke in fear.

* * *

"Ah." Sakura said, then belly flopped on her soft fluffy bed. " Argh!" She screamed. " I still smell like blood." Sakura went to her dress her and pulled out a pair of jean shorts, black tank top. Sakura closed that drawer and opened the one below it, there she pulled out a red silky bra and underwear. She then undress and slipped into the shower.

After every inch of her body was wet she then grabbed her white scrubby and squeezed cherry blossom body was on it. Sakura then dropped the scrubby on the floor of the tub. Sakura then grabbed her shampoo and conditioner and at the same time squeezed them both on her head. Thirty minutes after taking a shower, Sakura dried her self off and then slipped her clothes on.

Sakura turned the light off and then opened the door. So tired and sleepy, Sakura crawled into her bed layed her head on her pillow and closed her eyes.

" You take a long shower, you know that?" Sakura's eyes shot back opened and in the corner of her room she saw Sasuke leaning against the wall.

Sakura jumped out of her bed and wrapped her arms around her waist. " Sasuke, how long have you been in my room?" She asked him.

Sasuke stopped leaning on the wall, he walked closer to Sakura's bed and sat down. " Sit." Sasuke Said as he was patting the area next to him.

Sakura shook her head. " I'm fine, I'm really sleepy so standing is good for me." Sakura said while rubbing her eyes.

Sasuke sighed, he snatch Sakura from the other side of her bed and placed her in his lap while he held her tightly in his arms.

Sakura then began to struggle in his arms. " Stop it Sakura." Sasuke whispered into her ear.

" Let me go Sasuke." She ordered.

Sasuke pulled Sakura's face close to where there was half an inch between them. " You said that we can talk later." He whispered on her throat.

" Y-y-yeah, I d-d-did." Sakura stuttered.

" I sorry for how I acted." He said in between his soft kisses on her shoulder.

Sakura then sighed. " Why did you do that?" She asked.

Sasuke hen stopped kissing her. " I know I shouldn't have treated you like that."

Sakura shook her head. " Not that." Sakura then turned around and pushed lowered Sasuke on her bed then layed right next to him. " Why did you kill your brother right in front of me?"

Sasuke then wrapped his arms around Sakura and layed his head on her right shoulder. " Why are you trembling?" Saskue asked.

Without realizing it Sakura was trembling.

" Are you scared of me?" He asked in a low whisper.

" That was the real you." Sakura said. " I'm scared of the real you."

Sasuke rolled over to where he was on top of Sakura and placed a quick light kiss on her lips. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him back. Sakura then moved to his neck and continued to kiss him.

Sasuke sighed. " I promise... I will never let you see me like that."

Sakura then pulled his face back to hers and smiled at him. " No, promise me that you wont ever act like that even when I'm not around."

Sasuke then slid his shirt off and pinned Sakura against the bed. " It's been so long sense we had fun."

Sakura then laughed. " Your right... I'll go get the checkers board."

Sakura then pushed Sasuke off of her but he then quickly pinned her on the bed again. " You know what I meant." He said in her ear.

Sakura then pulled the covers over both of them. "I know what you meant."

They both threw their clothes on the other side of the room and started to kiss one another.

* * *

_I want to say sorry for the drama of my story. I fell in love with my best guy friend and he broke my heart two years ago and I just want to put some of my problems in this story. I didn't do any of the adult stuff just FYI. I'm still hurting, so please forgive me._


	28. Chapter 28

Previously:

Sasuke sighed, he snatch Sakura from the other side of her bed and placed her in his lap while he held her tightly in his arms.

Sakura then began to struggle in his arms. " Stop it Sakura." Sasuke whispered into her ear.

" Let me go Sasuke." She ordered.

Sasuke pulled Sakura's face close to where there was half an inch between them. " You said that we can talk later." He whispered on her throat.

" Y-y-yeah, I d-d-did." Sakura stuttered.

" I sorry for how I acted." He said in between his soft kisses on her shoulder.

Sakura then sighed. " Why did you do that?" She asked.

Sasuke hen stopped kissing her. " I know I shouldn't have treated you like that."

Sakura shook her head. " Not that." Sakura then turned around and pushed lowered Sasuke on her bed then layed right next to him. " Why did you kill your brother right in front of me?"

Sasuke then wrapped his arms around Sakura and layed his head on her right shoulder. " Why are you trembling?" Saskue asked.

Without realizing it Sakura was trembling.

" Are you scared of me?" He asked in a low whisper.

" That was the real you." Sakura said. " I'm scared of the real you."

Sasuke rolled over to where he was on top of Sakura and placed a quick light kiss on her lips. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him back. Sakura then moved to his neck and continued to kiss him.

Sasuke sighed. " I promise... I will never let you see me like that."

Sakura then pulled his face back to hers and smiled at him. " No, promise me that you wont ever act like that even when I'm not around."

Sasuke then slid his shirt off and pinned Sakura against the bed. " It's been so long sense we had fun."

Sakura then laughed. " Your right... I'll go get the checkers board."

Sakura then pushed Sasuke off of her but he then quickly pinned her on the bed again. " You know what I meant." He said in her ear.

Sakura then pulled the covers over both of them. "I know what you meant."

They both threw their clothes on the other side of the room and started to kiss one another.

* * *

**YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE MY BOY!**

Morning sunrise was peeking in through the pink curtains of the window, it then hit Sasuke's closed eyes.

He then sat up and started to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Now that he was wide awake he turned to his right and saw a sleeping Sakura.

Sasuke threw the covers off of his self and stepped out of bed then started to get dress. Sasuke now had his bottoms on, he started to search for his shirt but he had trouble finding it.

While looking he heard Sakura sitting up in the bed. " looking for something?" She asked.

Sasuke turned around and saw Sakura wearing a boys' shirt. he placed his hands on the bed and lean towards her. " Sakura, give me my shirt." This only made Sakura see this as a game.

" No." She then jumped out from under her covers and bolted towards the bathroom.

She had a good grip on the doorknob, but then her feet where off the ground and her hand was still on the knob. Sasuke then chuckled. " Give me the shirt."

Sakura looked below her and saw that Sasuke was holding her whole body was off the ground. " No, I like wearing it."

Sasuke then tugged Sakura from the door but she did not budge.

" Your wasting time here." Sakura said out of enjoyment.

Sasuke then placed Sakura on her feet. " OK fine." He said, then started put his hands up and back away from her.

" I'll walk out of here shirtless." Sasuke turned away from her and started to open the door.

" OK that's fine with me." Sakura said while holding onto the doorknob.

Sasuke then looked over his shoulder at Sakura. " The moment I get out of this house shirtless, I wonder how many girls are gonna be touching my eight pack." He saw Sakura stiffen to what she hear.

" Who knows... there's only one way to find out." Sasuke then took two steps out of the room, but he was immediately pulled back in.

He turn to look at Sakura, but he was blinded by a white shirt being thrown in his face. " There, happy?" She asked in annoyance.

Sasuke slipped the shirt on and hugged Sakura good bye. " I was just teasing."

Sakura then buried her face in Sasuke's chest. " I know that... you would never do anything that will hurt me."

Sasuke then froze for a second. he then placed his left hand on her head and wrapped his right arm around her waist.

_" I got to tell her, now." _Sasuke thought to him self.

" Yeah I would never do anything like that." Sasuke said.

_" *Sigh* what am I gonna do?" _Sasuke thought to his self.

* * *

" Hinata wake up." Naruto said in a low voice.

" I been awake." She whispered.

" Oh, are you hungry?" Naruto asked while walking towards the kitchen.

" Naruto." Hinata called to him.

He turned around and his big smile immediately fade away. Naruto walked back to Hinata and sat right next to her on the bed.

" What's wrong?" He asked.

Hinata waited then continued. " Something happened two nights ago... something bad."

They both we're quiet for a while.

Naruto layed his right arm on her shoulders. " What happened?" He asked, but Hinata didn't reply.

Naruto turned Hinata's head so that she was facing him, he held her face in his hands. " Hinata, what happened?" he asked, more worried.

Hinata then sighed. " Sasuke..." She paused again. " He told me that he loves me and he kissed me." Hinata gasped.

Naruto didn't move an inch from his spot on the bed. " What?" He said in a low rough voice.

" I'm sorry." Hinata said.

Naruto got off the bed and to walk around the apartment." Did you try to stop him?" Naruto was now walk back and forward in a fast pace.

" Yes... he pined me against a tree also." Naruto stopped in his tracks.

* _riiiiiing, riiiiiing_* Naruto grabbed is cellphone and opened it. " Hello?"

_" Hey Naruto, it's Kiba."_

" What do you want?" Naruto asked.

Kiba was quiet. _" Naruto are you OK, you sound mad?" _Kiba asked.

Naruto then sighed. " I'm fine- just tired. So what were you saying?" Naruto asked.

_" Yeah, everyone is going to the club tonight so be ready by 11." _Kiba said.

" OK, bye man." Naruto hangs up the cellphone and throws it to the wall so hard that it broke. This caused Hinata to jump.

" What did Kiba want?" Hinata asked in a low voice.

Naruto sat right next to Hinata and started to rub the right side of her face with the back of his hand. " I'm sorry you saw me like that." He then placed a little kiss on her cheek. " Kiba wants us to got to a club tonight with the whole gang."

" Wait that mean-"

" Sasuke will be there." Naruto finished.

Naruto went into the closet and threw out a white silky dress out for Hinata and a button up shirt that went with a pair of black paints, out for his self.

" What are you doing?" Hinata asked.

Naruto looked at Hinata with no emotions showing. " We're going to meet up with the group."

* * *

" Damit, Ino, you take so long!" Tenten complained.

" Well beauty takes time." Ino said while fixing her hair and makeup.

Just as she was about to grab her lip gloss, a pale hand stopped her hand from reaching it. She looked up and saw Sai smiling a her. " You already look beautiful, so why cover it up?" He then kissed her hand.

Ino then walked away from the mirror and threw her self at Sai, causing both of them to fall on the near by couch.

" Oh get a room." Tenten said while they both we're making out.

" Will you guys stop making so much noise?" Neji asked, but was then stopped by Tenten.

" Where do you think you're going dressed like that?" She asked.

Neji had his muscular arms showing because he's wearing a white muscle shirt.

" Uh the club?" Neji said in confusion.

" If you wear that a lot of girls are going to attack you." Tenten said and quickly brought out her puppy face.

" Fine I'll change then." Neji went back in the room he came out of and was now wearing a white shirt that was ripped opened that his abs were showing.

" Oh, like that's any better." Tenten said, she was now a couple of inches close to his face. " Your just playing with me, huh?" She asked, but Neji only smiled.

" OK, fine, two can play that game." Tenten ran in the room that Neji came out of and then opened the door. " What do you think?" Now Tenten wore a very short black mini skirt with a white strapless top and black heels.

" Are you going to do what she tells you to do?" Everyone turned to the bathroom and in he doorway was Karin.

" Karin stay out of it." Neji said and glared at her for a second and back at Tenten.

She then giggled. " Glaring at me wont stop me." She then walked to the front door and unlocked it. " Are we leaving now?" She asked.

Ino then held out her hand. " Five more minutes." She said in between kisses.

" OK fine." Karin then walked out of the room.

Karin looked around her self to make sure that she was by her self. She pulled her cellphone out and dialed a number and held the phone up to her right ear.

Some then picked up. _" Hello?" _The other person said.

" Did you do it?" She asked.

_" Yeah... It's done."_

Karin then smiled to her self. " Good." She pushed the end button and walked back inside.

* * *

" OK, is everybody here?" Kiba asked.

" yes everyone is here." Karin said.

" OK, the limo we go." Everyone then started to push their self's into the limo.

On his way in, Naruto felt a hand on his left shoulder." Hey Naruto." He turned around and saw Sasuke.

" Get off of me." Naruto then shoved Sasuke's hand off his shoulder.

Sasuke looked shocked at how Naruto reacted then quickly glared. " Dude, what the hell is you're problem?" He asked.

Naruto then looked straight at Hinata and they both exchanged looks. " Nothing." He then sat right next to Hinata.

After a few minutes of talking to one another the limo arrived to the club.

" Yeah, time to party! Ino said, then she bolted out of the limo while dragging Sai with her.

" Five bucks that she's walking out in her underwear again." Kiba said to Gaara and Lee then held his hand out.

All three of them shook hands and entered the cub.

* * *

" Hey, Tenten!" Karin yelled.

Tenten was sitting at a table with a lot of guys surrounding her. " Karin can you help me out here?" She asked.

Karin pushed through the group of boys and sat right next to Tenten. " Ah... between 1 and 10 how bad should I go?" Karin asked.

" An 11!" Tenten yelled.

" One 11 coming up!" Karin said. Karin was wearing a black mini skirt and a navy strapless top that had a zipper that went all the way to the end of the top. She got up from her seat and stood on top of the table. " OK guys this girl sitting down is taken." She yelled to the group of guys.

All the guys still didn't move. " We don't care." One of the guys said.

" But I'm single." Karin said while holding her arms up in the air.

" OK, but why would you be of any different?" One of the guy asked.

" Because i can do this." Karin Zipped her top off and started to swing it around herself in the air.

The group of guys started to whoop at Karin and one of them carried her off the table and onto the dance floor.

" Yep, that's an 11 right their." Tenten said to herself.

" Hey Tenten!" She turned around and saw Sakura walking towards her.

" Hey whats up?" She said.

" Uh, I think Neji is drunk right now."

" Wait my Neji, drunk?" Tenten then laughed. " Oh that's funny Sakura."

Sakura turned around and pointed in the direction she was looking in. " Then what's that?" She asked.

Tenten looked and stopped laughing. " That's a drunk Neji... surrounded by a lot of girls! " Tenten jumped from her seat and walked straight to him.

" NEJI!" Tenten screamed.

He turned around and looked at her in a dizzy way. " _Te te... whi arr the two oof you?" _He asked.

Tenten wrapped her arms around his wait. " Neji you're drunk, we need to go home now." She then started to tug him was from the group of girls.

Neji then pushed her off. _" No, i woon goo_." He said.

Tenten through her arms in the air. " Neji, I'm going to go find Lee and Kiba, so stay here and don't move." Tenten said.

Neji then nodded his head.

Tenten left Neji alone and started to look for the guys. In twelve minutes she found Lee , Sasuke and Kiba together. " Hey guys."

Lee was the first one to see her. " Hi Tenten... where's Neji?" He asked.

Tenten sighed. " That's what I need ur help with, he's drunk right now and you guys have to help me get him out of here."

With out anymore explanation the boys followed her in the direction she was walking in.

With in five minutes Tenten stopped. The four of them started to look around.

" I don't see him Tenten." Sasuke said.

She turned and looked at him. " But he was right here, I told him not to move."

" Found him." Kiba said.

" Where?" Tenten asked, but Kiba didn't say anything.

Kiba pointed in one direction and everyone else followed his finger. " Oh no."

Neji was sitting on a big soft red bed with Karin in his lap. _" Karin yoou soo purity." _Neji said.

_" Neji... I'm a little drunk here so... I'm not gonna argue with you."_ Karin said, she then held his face in her hands. _" But we can still play right?"_

Neji chuckled then quickly smashed his lips into Karin's with in moments they continued kissing.

Lee quickly looked down at Tenten and could see that she had tears in her eyes.

" I'm leaving." Tenten spun around and dashed towards the front door.

" Get everyone out of here, now." Lee said then ran after Tenten.

" Tenten what's the matter?" Ino asked, but she pushed right pasted her.

Ino then looked back at Sai. " I'm sorry I have to..."

Sai then nodded his head. " I understand."

Ino then left Sai alone.

* * *

"Is everyone here?" Kiba asked.

" Yeah everyone except Karin and Neji." Sasuke said.

" It's alright I got them" Kiba said.

" Man Neji, how much did you drink?" Lee asked.

" I thought you were looking for Tenten." Sasuke said to Lee.

" Yeah, but she runs too fast for me to catch her." Lee said.

" Oh! Here comes Ino and Tenten." Hinata said while pointing right behind Kiba and Karin.

Tenten then taped on Karin's. " Yes?" She asked.

With out anyone knowing Tenten quickly punch Karin straight in her nose causing her to fall backwards.

" Whoa easy Tenten." Lee said while holding her back.

" You bitch! What the hell was that for?" Karin asked.

" Your suppose to be her friend, Karin!" Sakura yelled. " And friends don't do stuff like that or keep secrets."

Karin the gave everyone a wicked smile. " OK fine I will be a good friend." She then pointed straight to Sasuke.

" Sakura, ask Sasuke what he did on the night when he killed his brother." Karin said.

" KARIN, SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled.

Karin turned around and looked straight at Sasuke. " Tell her who you really love."

" KARIN SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sasuke was getting angrier.

Naruto then stepped in the middle of the group. " He threw himself at my girl, Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

The whole group was silent.

Sakura looked at Naruto with a worried look and back at Sasuke.

Sakura walked away from where she was standing and stopped right in front of Sasuke. She then grabbed his shirt with both of her fist.

" Tell me that this in not true." Sakura begged, but Sasuke was silent.

" TELL ME!" She screamed and started to shake him.

Sasuke pulled her hands off of his shirt and let them go. " It's true." He said in a low whisper.

Sakura raised her hand at him but she didn't hit him, someone else did.

" Naruto what are you doing?" Kiba asked.

Naruto jumped on top of Sasuke and continued to punch him in his face.

" WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT TO MY GIRL?" Naruto shouted. " YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE MY BOY, MY BROTHER AND YOU GO THROWING YOUR SELF ON HER BEHIND MY BACK?"

Sasuke kicked Naruto in his stomach so hard that it cause him to get off of him. " WELL YOU WERE IN,LOVE WITH SAKURA BEFORE HINATA!"

Both the boys got up off the ground and started to charge at each other. Before they could even hit each other again both boys were stopped.

Kiba and Neji were holding Naruto back, Sai and Lee held Sasuke back.

" YOUR A PEIECE OF SHIT, SASUKE!" Naruto said while trying to get the guys off of him.

" OH YEAH, WELL WHAT DOES THAT MAKE YOU?"

" Someone that is a good friend." The boys looked in the same direction and saw Sakura. She walked up to Sasuke again and slapped him as hard as she could causing the whole group to gasp.

" I never want to see you again... have a good life Sasuke... because I'm not gonna be in it any more. Sakura then disappeared in the shadows.

The guys let go of Sasuke and Naruto.

Kiba then sighed. " Come on guys lets just call it a 'Night'." Everyone then started walking.

" Hey Hinata." Karin said.

Hinata then sighed. " I did what you told me to do." Hinata said.

" I know. Now all you have to do is be quiet about the others coming after him." Karin said and smiled evilly.


	29. I'M SORRY

Previously:

"Is everyone here?" Kiba asked.

" Yeah everyone except Karin and Neji." Sasuke said.

" It's alright I got them" Kiba said.

" Man Neji, how much did you drink?" Lee asked.

" I thought you were looking for Tenten." Sasuke said to Lee.

" Yeah, but she runs too fast for me to catch her." Lee said.

" Oh! Here comes Ino and Tenten." Hinata said while pointing right behind Kiba and Karin.

Tenten then taped on Karin's. " Yes?" She asked.

With out anyone knowing, Tenten quickly punch Karin straight in her nose causing her to fall backwards.

" Whoa easy Tenten." Lee said while holding her back.

" You bitch! What the hell was that for?" Karin asked.

" Your suppose to be her friend, Karin!" Sakura yelled. " And friends don't do stuff like that or keep secrets."

Karin then gave everyone a wicked smile. " OK fine, I will be a good friend." Without looking, Karin pointed straight at Sasuke.

" Sakura, ask Sasuke what he did on the night when he killed his brother." Karin said.

" KARIN, SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled.

Karin turned around and looked straight at Sasuke. " Tell her who you really love."

" KARIN SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sasuke was getting angrier.

Naruto then stepped in the middle of the group. " He threw himself at my girl, Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

The whole group was silent.

Sakura looked at Naruto with a worried look and back at Sasuke.

Sakura walked away from where she was standing and stopped right in front of Sasuke. She then grabbed his shirt with both of her fist.

" Tell me that this in not true." Sakura begged, but Sasuke was silent.

" TELL ME!" She screamed and started to shake him.

Sasuke pulled her hands off of his shirt and let them go. " It's true." He said in a low whisper.

Sakura raised her hand at him but she didn't hit him, someone else did.

" Naruto what are you doing?" Kiba asked.

Naruto jumped on top of Sasuke and continued to punch him in his face.

" WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT TO MY GIRL?" Naruto shouted. " YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE MY BOY, MY BROTHER AND YOU GO THROWING YOUR SELF ON HER BEHIND MY BACK?"

Sasuke kicked Naruto in his stomach so hard that it cause him to get off of him. " WELL YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH SAKURA BEFORE HINATA!"

Both the boys got up off the ground and started to charge at each other. Before they could even hit each other again both boys were stopped.

Kiba and Neji were holding Naruto back, Sai and Lee held Sasuke back.

" YOU'RE A PIECE OF SHIT, SASUKE!" Naruto said while trying to get the guys off of him.

" OH YEAH, WELL WHAT DOES THAT MAKE YOU?"

" Someone that is a good friend." The boys looked in the same direction and saw Sakura. She walked up to Sasuke again and slapped him as hard as she could causing the whole group to gasp.

" I never want to see you again... have a good life Sasuke... because I'm not gonna be in it any more." Sakura then disappeared in the shadows of the darkness.

The guys let go of Sasuke and Naruto.

Kiba then sighed. " Come on guys lets just call it a 'Night'." Everyone then started walking.

" Hey Hinata." Karin said.

Hinata then sighed. " I did what you told me to do." Hinata said.

" I know. Now all you have to do is be quiet about the others coming after him." Karin said and smiled evilly.

* * *

**I'M SORRY**

" Man what a night." Kiba said to his self. He turned to his left and saw Arkamaru sleeping.

" Arkamaru, are you awake?" Kiba asked while poking his dogs' nose.

Arkamaru then opened one of his eyes and started to wag his tail.

" Aw, my little puppy is all grown up now, huh?" Kiba asked him, and Arkamaru licked his face in response.

" Arkamaru wanna tr..." Kiba pause and saw Arkamarus eyes light up in happiness. " eat?" Kiba finished.

He then jumped on all fours and pounced on to Kiba. " OK, OK, I'll get you your treat." Kiba then lightly push Arkamaru off of him and started walking towards the kitchen.

Kiba came back to his room with a piece of ham in his hand. Arkamaru eat it within seconds.

Kiba sighed. " We got a lot of drama on our hands here." Arkamaru licked his lips really quickly then layed his head on Kiba's lap and wined for a while.

Kiba then petted his head.

* * *

" Ah!" Sakura screamed. She sat up in her bed so quickly that her blankets nearly flew off of her. " If that cellphone rings one more damn time then it's gonna die." Sakura said,then the phone ringed. Sakura grabbed it so hard that it broke in half.

" Why should I forgive him?" She asked herself, then threw the covers off of her and walked to the window.

" Damn it's still night time." She said while rubbing her eyes awake.

*knock* Sakura was then startled. _" What was that?" _She thought to her self while getting off of her bed and walked straight to her window. Her hand extended to the curtains of the window, but then stopped. _"I could be Sasuke."_ Taking her hand back, Sakura backed away from the window.

"Who is it?" She asked loud enough for the person on the other side to hear, but there was just another knock. "Who is it?" she asked annoyed, but the knocking continued. Sakura then sighed. " OK, OK, I'm coming."

Sakura pulled opened the curtains and froze. In front of her wasn't Sasuke. With in seconds, Sakura was pinned on the ground. " Sakura; you're coming with me."

Sakura shook her right hand free from the unknown man's grip and swung her fist straight at his face, but he leaped off of her, making sure he dodged it. She then jumped to her feet, got in a fighting then threw a shuriken at him, cutting his hair off.

"Who are you?" She asked, but then she became paralyzed. "What is this?" She looked at her whole body and saw strings of chakara, keeping her from moving. W W Who are y y you?" now asking in fear.

The strange man then threw an injection needle into her neck. " The poison won't kill you, Sakura..." Sakura was unsteady.

_" What did he do to me, my body... it's num and heavy."_ She thought to her self.

"That's it, Sakura, rest, you're gonna need it before you face the next fight that's coming up." Sakura's body then fell to the floor of her room.

* * *

*Knock, knock, knock* "Sasuke, open up, it's me!" Naruto yelled outside of his front door.

"GO AWAY, IDIOT!" Sasuke yelled through the door.

*Sigh* "Sasuke, if you don't open this door I'm gonna break it down!" Naruto threatened, but there was no response from Sasuke. "OK, you asked for it!" Naruto backed five feet away from the door and started charging to it.

With out knowing, Sasuke was standing with the door wide open and he held his fist out, Naruto ran into it and fell to the ground. "Will you go away."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and gasped. "Sasuke, what wrong, are you OK?" Naruto asked, standing in front of him, looking at his red puffy eyes.

" _Oh yeah, Naruto, I'm fine, I'm doing great_- OF COURSE I'M NOT OK!" Sasuke yelled. "I LOST MY GIRLFRIEND, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND, AND I I I I." Sasuke's eyes started to water.

Naruto then placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. " Sasuke, I'm not mad at you, you're like my brother." Naruto said in a calm tone. " but I need you to get a grip, we have trouble now."

Sasuke looked Naruto straight in his eyes. "What is it?" He asked, and looked back at the ground.

Naruto sighed. "Sakuras' missing."

* * *

"So what do we do with her now?" a man asked.

"For now we wait. She is one of his friends." The kidnapper said.

" What about the Nine tails and the Uchiha?"

"They will be surprise when she is seen by them again." Both the man turned their attention to a sleeping Sakura and away. "The moment she wakes up, she's under my control."

" Ha, the Uchiha is gonna be pissed when he see's what you got planed."

The man heard a moan and saw Sakura sitting up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She then gasped and started to look at her surroundings.

"What's going on here? Who are you?" Sakura then looked at the mans' clothing. "You're an akatsuki." Sakura jumped away from the two man. "What's going on here? Who are you?" she asked with anger in her tone.

One of the man chuckled and then held two fingers to his lips. "I am the puppet master," his fingers then twitched, causing Sakura to stand straight with her eyes showing no emotion. " and you are my puppet."

_"Yes... I only exist... to serve you."_ Sakura said in a dead tone.

The man walked up to Sakura and kissed her. "That's my girl."

* * *

"How long has she been missing?" Sasuke yelled at Tsunade.

She then stood from her chair and had her face a few inches away from his. "BOY, YOU GOT A LOT OF NERVE TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

"Easy, Lady Tsunade." Shizune said calmly while slowly pulling her back to her seat.

Tsunade then sighed. "I know what happened last night, at the club, but getting angry isn't going to bring her back." Sasuke then looked at the ground.

She then turned her attention to Kiba. "Did you find anything that could help us?"

Kiba dug his hand in his pocket and held out some hair to her. "This is what we found, but there's a problem."

"Problem?" Tsunade question.

"What is the problem?" Sasuke asked.

Kiba sighed. "Sakura's hair is pink... but this hair is red."

Everyone then turned their attention to Gaara. He then held his hands up and backed away from the group. "Whoa, I didn't do anything." he said in a panicked tone.

"Are you sure about that?" Sasuke asked.

"Calm down, Gaara wasn't the one." Tsunade placed the hair on her desk. "The hair is a light red, Gaara's is a dark red."

" and the scent is not from someone that we know, not even from the village." Kiba said.

"Oh no." Tsunade said under her breath.

"What is it, granny?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade pulled a piece of clothing from the pile of hair. "This cloth has a red cloud on it."

Everyone then froze. To Sasuke, the silence felt like forever. "Meaning?" Sasuke asked, breaking the silence.

Tsunade sighed. "We have the Akatsuki on our hands."

* * *

"SASUKE, GET BACK HERE!" Tsunade yelled after he jumped out of the window.

Instead of listening, Sasuke continued to run. He ran from the Hokaga's home to the village entrance. Sasuke then crouched over and started to catch his breath.

"Wow, someone looks like shit." he turned to his right and Saw Karin leaning against a tree.

Sasuke stood up right and started to walk out of the village, Karin followed after him.

"Man, you must feel like crap after what happened last night." She said to him, but Sasuke didn't respond. "I mean, come on, why would you say something like that to a girl you're not with?" again no response from him. Karin smiled evilly to herself. "If I was Sakura, I wouldn't dare get back together with you." Without her knowing, Sasuke stopped walking. "and you call yourself a 'boyfriend', you can't even protect the girl you're in love with-"

Sasuke grabbed Karin by her throat and pinned her against any tree that was near, by her throat. "Karin..." Sasuke said, looking her dead in her eyes. "Let's see how you like it when you're in pain." then he started to strangle her.

Karin then grabbed Sasuke's arm with both of her hands, trying to loosen his grip from her throat. "Sasuke- stop!" she chocked out, but he didn't stop. Sasuke looked at Karin, eyes that had a look that could kill.

"Stop?" he questioned her. Sasuke then chuckled to himself. "You didn't stop talking when I told you to. Why should I stop doing what I'm doing?" He asked her.

Without noticing, a hand was placed on Sasuke's wrist. "THAT'S ENOUGH, SASUKE!" the man with one eye covered said.

Sasuke looked at the man and released Karin. "*Cough, cough, gasp* Thanks Kakashi." Karin said, holding her hands o her throat.

Kakashi then grabbed Karin by her collar. "Just because you're new here, doesn't mean we won't hurt you." Kakashi threatened, he then let out a sigh and released Karin. "Anyway, we're moving out." They both looked at him in confusion. "We have a trail on Sakura, so let's go."

* * *

"Sakura, they will be here very soon. Are you ready?"

Sakura was wearing black silky shorts and a Akatsuki jacket. She then slid her hands through a pair of gloves and turned her attention back to the man, then knelled before him.

_"I only fight to serve you."_ The man chuckled and lightly pulled Sakura up from the floor.

"That's what I love about you." he then placed a light kiss on her cheek. "Wait outside for them." he ordered and hen disappeared.

* * *

"Alright, is everyone here?" Kakashi ask, searching the group of teenagers.

"Yes, now come, let's get a move on." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, it will take a three day trip to where Sakura is." Kakashi said.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi in confusion. "You know where she is?" he asked.

He then pointed to a small brown dog. "Pakkun, found her scent before I came here."

"Yeah, and if it weren't for me it would have taken you weeks to find her." The dog said to Sasuke.

"Anyway, where is she kept at?" Kakashi asked.

"She's outside of the land of fire, not too far for a summoning jutsu." Pakkun then put his paws together. "Everyone, hold on to each other. Kakashi, hold on to my shirt." Within seconds the group disappeared leaving nothing behind."

* * *

"I can't wait for that pup to bring them here." The man said,Looking outside of the cave.

_"Why didn't you kill the dog?" _Sakura questioned.

The man turned away from the view and looked at Sakura. "I want to see those brats suffer." he then pointed his finger to Sakura. " and I want to see you doing the killing."

Sakura stood there, emotionless. _"I live to serve you." _She bowed to the man and jumped pasted him.

"Ah, they are in for a surprise." The man then disappeared.

* * *

"Wait."Everyone then came to a stop.

"What is it, Pakkun?" Kakashi asked.

The dog then started to smell around the area. "Weird."

"What's weird?" Sasuke asked.

"She'a close, Sakura is _very_ close." Arkamaru then turned to his right and started growling.

"Arkamaru, what is it boy?" Kiba asked.

Everyone looked in the direction Arkamaru was growling at and saw a girl with short pink hair, wearing black clothing, leaning against a tree with her arms across her chest.

Sasuke then gasped. "Sakura."

Within seconds, Sakura pasted Sasuke and pushed a black heavy sword through his chest. Sasuke fell to his knees, he turned around and looked Sakura straight into her eyes. He was scarred, he didn't see nothing through her eyes. "S S Sakura?"

She pulled Sasuke up by his shirt and placed her hand on the sword's handle. _"I'm sorry, but I only live to serve him."_

* * *

_So sorry for not updating quickly. I will try to do my best to go faster. I'm going through the ' I like a guy' phase. I'M SORRY! :{_


	30. MAKE YOUR CHOICE!

Previously:

Everyone looked in the direction Arkamaru was growling at and saw a girl with short pink hair, wearing black clothing, leaning against a tree with her arms across her chest.

Sasuke then gasped. "Sakura."

Within seconds, Sakura pasted Sasuke and pushed a black heavy sword through his chest. Sasuke fell to his knees, he turned around and looked Sakura straight into her eyes. He was scarred, he didn't see nothing through her eyes. "S S Sakura?"

She pulled Sasuke up by his shirt and placed her hand on the sword's handle. _"I'm sorry, but I only live to serve him."_

* * *

**MAKE YOUR CHOICE!**

"Sakura, Stop!" Naruto said while running to her.

She turned her attention to him and placed kicked Naruto in the middle of his chest with all of her force, causing him to smash through three trees. Naruto groaned in pain. Sakura then turned her attention back on Sasuke.

_"Don't worry, little boy_." She then pushed the sword deeper. _"This will all be over shortly."_

"Think again." Sakura looked over her shoulder and saw Sasuke standing a few feet behind her.

_"Huff, gen jutsu."_ Sakura looked back at her sword and saw Sasuke fade away.

Sasuke closed the distance between Sakura and him. "Sakura," he then placed his hands on her shoulders. "Why are you doing this? Is it because of that night?" Sakura didn't respond. "SAKURA, ANSWER ME!"

"Kill him, Sakura." Sasuke looked behind his self for a second to see who spoke, but then he saw Sakura from the corner of his eye, closing the distance between them within seconds.

"Now, Shikamaru!" Ino yelled.

Sakura was then frozen in her place, holding her sword an inch away from Sasuke's eye.

"Gotcha." Shikamaru said.

_"I can't move." _Sakura said, over and over again.

"Thanks Shikamaru." Sasuke said.

"Ino, your turn." Shikamaru said.

"Right!" Ino put her thumbs and index fingers together and pointed it to Sakura, but then Ino gasped. "I can't get in."

"Because I made sure of it." Ino turned around and saw a man standing right behind her.

"Ino, move!" Shikamaru yelled, he stretched his shadow out towards the enemy.

Ino turned around and saw a sword some towards her.

"NOOOOOO!" Shikamaru screamed. Ino gasped and held onto the sword that was sitting through her body.

The shadow around Sakura began to disappear. _"I'm free."_ She said to her self.

Shikamaru dashed straight towards Ino while the man pushed her off his sword. before she could hit the ground, Shikamaru caught Ino. "Ino, Ino?" Shikamaru looked at Ino deep into her eyes.

"Shikamaru, step aside." Karin said, she pulled her sleeve up her left arm and held it right in front of Ino. "Ino bite, this is gonna heal you."

"What?" Shikamaru said in a shocked tone.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said.

Sasuke turned around to look at his friend. "Yeah?" Sasuke answered. Naruto pointed in a direction and Sasuke followed with his eyes.

"What's going on here?" Sakura said. She held her head with her hand and then started to look around. "Where am I? How did I get here? What the hell is going on?" Sakura started asking.

"Well, you've woken up faster than I expected." The man said.

Sakura looked at the man for a while then fear was shown. "You... stay away from me."

The man then bowed before Sakura. "My name is Sasori, I was the one that took you away from the village and put you under my control." Sasori then looked at the group of teenagers. "That boy, do you remember what he did to you?" Sasori asked while he pointed his finger to Sasuke.

Sakura looked at Sasuke then back at Sasori. "He hurt me, even after all this time he still loves another women more than me." Sakura said, then her chin stared to quiver.

Sasuke then started to walk towards her, but then Sasori jumped in he space between both Sasuke and Sakura. "Not so fast." He warned Sasuke, then looked back at Sakura. "Sakura... do you really want to go back, knowing that the love of your life is in love with another women?" He asked her.

"Sakura!" Sakura looked back and saw Sasuke inching his way towards her. "I messed up, everyone one makes mistakes... I'm sorry." He said, holding his hand out to her.

"Sakura?" She then turned back to Sasori. "Don't let him do this to you again." He then put his two index finger together. "Don't fight him, come... stay with me, I can make you happy and make your dreams come true." Sakura then took one step towards Sasori.

"Sakura, he's lying!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sakura, we're your friends." Hinata said.

"Are you really going to go with him, the person that nearly killed Ino?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sakura, listen to them."Pakkun said.

"You don't know what he's like, you're coming home." Kakashi said.

"You see that kid, everyone is telling you what to do with your life." Sasori said.

"You don't belong with him." Naruto said.

"Their taking you back to a life of pain, I'm offering you a painless freedom life." Sasori said.

"Sakura.' Hinata said.

"Sakura." Naruto said.

"Sakura"Sasori said."

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled.

"Make your choice, Sakura." Sasori said, trying to force her back under his control again.

"She doesn't have a choice," Sasuke said, then pulled her behind him and held onto Sakura's wrist. "I know what's best for her."

Sakura wiggled free from Sasuke's grip and ran towards Sasori. "No, you only know what's best for you." everyone then gasped out of shock. "I'm not your puppet Sasuke, I'm a human being... and I don't want to go back to a life where I'm going to suffer everyday, knowing that the person I love is in love with another women." Sakura then walked passed Sasori. "So have a nice life Sasuke, because i don't want to be in it anymore."

"Ha ha ha, that's my girl." Sasori said, he then wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and turned around so they both we're facing the group. He looked straight at Sasuke, he layed his chin on Sakura's right shoulder and then smiled. The look in Sakura's eyes went back to emptiness once again. "Time to go."

"Noooo!" Sasuke yelled, while charging towards them.

_"I only life to serve him."  
_Sakura said, then both Sasori and Sakura vanished with leaves floating up into the air.

Sasuke looked up at the leaves, then he collapses onto the very spot that they disappeared at and began to quietly weep to him self.

* * *

_I know it took a LONG time, but my parents were getting mad that my grades were going down so they band me from Fanfiction. I'm sorry, please don't be mad. _


End file.
